


Not Enough Scotch for This Matchmaking Scheme

by desolateice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, spoilers for Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 76,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolateice/pseuds/desolateice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Civil War and a lot of healing the Avengers are fed up with the stubborn silence between Steve and Tony and try to take things in their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruce Comes to Visit

There were a few things Steve was grateful for. T'challa's hospitality, rescuing everyone without causing much damage, and the fact that Bucky was safe and somewhere Steve knew of. He didn't have to spend anymore time worrying about where his best friend was. Being in Wakanda was like being on vacation, without responsibilities, mostly because it'd been made clear that he'd just get in the way. T'challa had told him that his duty as long as he stayed was to keep his head down and out of trouble. Which meant not leaving or really being aware of current events. It was worrying and freeing. So instead he spent his days talking to Bucky, even though Bucky wasn't able to talk back. At least once a day Steve would sit on the bench in front of the tube that held Bucky and talk about everything from the weather to reminiscing on the old times to strange things about modern days. Some times that turned into rants and he'd only realize after much to his embarrassment that he'd gotten loud and angry when his voice reverberated off the walls in an eerie and lonely echo.

The rest of his time was spent trying to coax Wanda out of her shell. As soon as they'd gotten her out, she just curled in on herself and it weighed heavily on Steve's heart. He moved quietly and around her, warily, like everyone else did. Mostly because she was twitchy and any loud sound sent her into a quiet panic where her nails would dig into her skin and her eyes would go wide. It was like watching someone scream without making a sound and it haunted Steve. Sam said they just needed to give her time. Something they had plenty of. He had managed to coax her out of her room, out of her bed and to sit in the quiet library in nice stuffed chairs by the window with him, her cup of coffee cooling between them as she held her knees to her chest and looked out the window, large fluffy blanket wrapped around her. Steve took a sip from his own cup looking out the window trying to not smother her in his worry, knowing it wouldn't help. She'd talk when she wanted to, if she wanted to, and all he could do was just be there for her.

The doors opened and the sound of polished shoes echoed through the library.

"Ah, there you are. You have a guest," T'challa said. "Please keep track of this one as well, I'd rather not have to subdue him."

Steve looked up and saw Bruce looking rather disheveled and working rather intensely at cleaning his glasses.

"Thank you your highness," Steve said standing hurriedly with a bow.

"Wanda, it's Dr. Banner." Steve said softly to Wanda as T'challa turned, heading back to work.

Bruce settled in quietly at another chair near Wanda. "Hi," he said quietly as Steve went to get him a cup of tea from the small kitchenette.

"How are you Bruce?" Steve asked.

Bruce made a sound rather than answering that seemed to convey not great but to not question it. "I'm sorry for just dropping in but the governments decided to try and smoke me out and it wasn't a good situation. I didn't really want to cause anymore damage. It just wasn't safe anymore and when I found the accords, well I don't like being on a wanted list," Banner said "So I looked for you and, I'm sorry if I'm causing you or the people of Wakanda any more problems."

"I can't speak for the people of Wakanda but you are more than welcome. We've got a lot to talk about." Steve said handing him the cup of chamomile tea and sitting back down.

"Thanks," Bruce said. with a soft smile.

Wanda reached to the table and gingerly picked up her coffee. Steve filled in Bruce on everything he missed and the doctor listened quietly, sipping at his tea until it was done then just nodding. Wanda finished her coffee and shifted to pulling the blanket tighter around her and with her head in her hand watched the sun set.

"So Bucky is here and you didn't tell Tony or anyone that he killed Tony's parents?" Bruce asked when Steve's story had ended.  
"Tony has a right to be pissed."

"I know. I shouldn't have kept it from him. I thought I was protecting him and to have him come to our aid only to watch what happened to his parents- I'm sure it caused something to snap in him. I reached out, I gave him an opening but really there's somethings I don't regret. I don't regret saving Bucky. I don't regret protecting him and refusing to sign the accords. But I do regret not talking to Tony. I think, maybe if we'd talked both clear headed and without the stubbornness we could have avoided everything. And Rhodey would be okay, no one would have been hurt or worse. I'm sorry Bruce, I've talked your ear off. I'm sure you're exhausted and would have rather gone to your room and taken a shower or rested first."

"Where is Bucky?" Bruce asked, waving off Steve's concerns.

"He's gone under until we can get rid of everything Hydra did to him." Steve said softly, voice tinged with sadness he shook his head and took a deep breath before turning to Wanda

"Do you want to go see Bucky?" She didn't respond but when they got up she got up too and followed them down to where Bucky was. Bruce's eyebrows furled as he studied the machine that held Bucky. He made little hmms and ahhs as he walked around studying it. Steve sat down on the bench he sat at daily and looked at Bucky, letting the cheerful mask slip. Wanda sat next to him, gently taking Steve's hand in her own. He looked up surprised and then seeing the concerned look in her eyes quickly rubbed at his misting eyes and laughed, wetly. "Hey don't worry about me, I'm fine." he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Wanda frowned in response, jumping as Bruce clapped and spun around. "Steve I'll take care of this."

"What?" Steve asked looking up at Bruce in surprise and a bit of hope.

"Leave Bucky in my hands. Go get some sleep. You look bad. Eat something, take a warm shower and sleep." Bruce said adopting a no-arguments tone.

Steve stood up slowly, "You think you can help him?"

"I'm going to try. Now go, and I better not see you around here unless I send for you, got it?"

"But-"

"No buts Rogers," Bruce said waving Steve off. Wanda's hand slipped out of his and he headed off, dazed to his room.


	2. First Meeting Of the I'm Scared of My Abilities Club

Getting everything in Wakanda on Bucky had been a lot easier than Bruce had expected. Despite T'challa's initial cold reaction to having Bruce show up on his doorstep he was more then willing to hand over the Winter Soldier's care to Bruce. Apparently it freed his people up to a lot more important things. It helped that there was no way to sneak Bucky out or to wake him up without the king's permission. It was essentially shifting over babysitting duties. Wanda had taken to hovering around Bruce and Bucky much to Bruce's surprise. It had sent Steve into a panic when she wasn't in her room when he went to visit. But Bruce promptly kicked him out when he'd come rushing in looking for her. There was a lot of protest from the Captain but Bruce managed to calm him with a gentle "She's out of bed right?" and he left downtrodden. Nearly a month had passed and Bruce was surprised at how much Wanda had changed, sliding into the position of his assistant without him noticing at first. She liked to ask about the big green guy and worry with him about Steve.

"I totally understand." Bruce said as he went over the readings. "Never knowing when your abilities will cause more damage then whether they'll help makes you kinda want to hole up somewhere and never leave. I get that. I've done that. And I still have panic attacks and nightmares about people I've hurt or might hurt."

"How do you handle it?" Wanda asked handing Bruce some files.

"Practice. Meditation. Introspection. And I study myself. I've found that when I run away from him it makes it worse. By trying to stuff the big guy down it makes when he does show up that much harder to handle. I'm by no means perfect, but I think coming to terms with it and not letting your fear of yourself control you is one of the best steps forward."

Wanda nodded, "But people have died because of me, and the look on Steve's face when I- Disappointing him gives me the worst feeling."

"Like upsetting a parent or a puppy right? He's essentially a big puppy," Bruce said with a gentle smile.

"But worrying him is even worse. I mean he has his own things to worry about."

"Like him?" Bruce asked jabbing his pen over his shoulder at the tank with the sleeping Winter Soldier inside.

"And Tony," Wanda said, "He carries that phone, the one that's number is programmed into the one he sent Tony with him all the time and when he's alone he'll just sit and stare at it. It hurts to see him like that, there's a ton of pain in his face."

"He's old Wanda. He's got a lot of pain."

"I don't want him to worry about me anymore. I want to control this. I want to be able to stand on my own, hold my own. I-I need to be stronger," Wanda said before quickly getting up to get some tea.

"I'll help you, if I can. I'm still not perfect at it myself. But it'll be good to have something to freshen up my mind and knock out the cobwebs," Bruce said turning to face her.

"He's just always defended me. Always protecting me," Wanda said softly, "He's always on my side. He didn't leave me behind."

"Look Wanda, you're doing fine," Bruce said with a gentle smile, looking at the space in front of her.

Wanda blinked and registered the floating tea cups filling with hot water and the tea and sugar dropping in gently. "I-Oh no," she said rushing forward to catch them as she panicked and they dropped.

"It's a great start," Bruce said rushing over and catching one of the mugs, "As long as you don't burn yourself."

Wanda bit her lip and shook the hot water off her hand, "I'm okay, it's not too bad."

"Could have just let them fallen," Bruce said.

"Yeah, uh, can we focus on Bucky for a bit?" Wanda asked a little shakily.

"Sure, yes. This is all the stuff that I got from everyone here whose been working on him. It'd be helpful if I had the code words. It seems like the government has that," Bruce said with a frown. "And none of us are really in a position to get it, well maybe T'challa but we're already putting him in jeopardy just by being here. Even if whenever anyone brings that up he just laughs and bares his teeth."

"I might be able to help," Wanda said leaning forward, "What's it suppose to look like?"

"Uh-According to all this paperwork our best bet is a red book with a star on it. It should have a lot of Bucky's information in it." Bruce said sliding a picture across to Wanda.

"I'll try to see if I can get it for us," Wanda said snagging it and running out of the room.

Bruce leaned back heavily in his seat, took off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose before spinning the chair to look up at Bucky. "The "I'm scared of my own abilities club" seems to be growing. I'm sure you'd have plenty to add if you could talk."

 

* * *

 

Vision frowned as he watched Tony pace the lab with a glass in his hand. He smelled strongly of alcohol. The place that for a short period of time had felt warm and like a home, welcoming and fun had gone cold and clinical. It was too quiet, empty. Tony locked himself in his labs or in the offices, only leaving and cleaning up to make special appearances or when he was trying to help Rhodey. Vision made himself scarce when Tony's best friend was around. And with Natasha only around if she absolutely had to be and Peter having gone home it was usually just Tony and Vision living in separate bubbles. Late at night Vision would find Tony drinking in the dark staring at a cellphone or at the Captain's Shield, scratched up and collecting dust where it sat leaning against the wall. It didn't help that the government came often to talk about things they expected from Tony. All the questions about where the others were and chewing him out for misplacing his "weapons". It was wearing heavily on him. He wasn't sleeping, he was barely eating, mostly instant ramen in his lab and it was only getting worse.

He turned around letting out a sigh, it hurt to see Tony like that.

"We've got to fix this," came a voice from the shadows.

"Natasha, I wish you wouldn't sneak around like that."

"Says the guy who walks through walls," she said with a grin.

"How do you think we could fix this? We don't know where anyone is. And we don't know how they would react to seeing one another."

"I think we can figure it out. But we just have to make sure our unfriendly wardens don't find out. And one of the first moves you can make can be to stop avoiding Rhodey."

Vision frowned but after a moment nodded, "What will you do?"

"Look for our favorite red white and blue superhero."


	3. Vision Has A Plan

"So we all agree, something has to be done and fast."

"It's like the worlds worst breakup."

"I actually have an idea along those lines. I've been watching a lot of movies in my downtime, I have some plans to get them back together. Let me just get my notes."

"You're joking."

"I am not."

Natasha was doing her best not to laugh as Vision wandered off. Once he was out of earshot she burst out laughing looking at the screens before her. It'd been a busy couple of weeks getting everyone together to talk, "I guess as you can see it's been very very quiet around here," Natasha said looking at the faces looking back at her. Bucky in the background, still not awake but safe, Bruce smiling, Wanda crowding in near him and Sam grinning.

"We might as well try it," Sam said with a shrug.

"I'm glad you feel that way Mr. Wilson. I was talking with Wanda earlier and we agreed, it's a bit like our parents have split up. Only we are not able to recreate the Parent Trap. But I think with everything we do have we might be able to follow some classical courtship routes and see if we can mend everything," Vision said coming back and setting down a rather large binder.

"You weren't kidding about those notes," Natasha said leaning over his shoulder.

"Should we count Mr. Barton out on upcoming plans?" Vision asked ignoring her.

"We managed to sneak him home to his family," Sam said.

"He'd love this though," Natasha said, arms folded over her chest.

"So mark him as a possibility," Vision said scribbling something down on the paper next to him. "Hmm let's see, we've passed the first impressions stage. Did that go well?"

"Not particularly. They've been sizing each other and fighting practically since the beginning."

"Rivalry is fine. We can work with that," Vision said rolling up his sweater sleeves and opening up the binder.

"You need to keep in mind that Tony isn't good with relationships, his understanding of friendship's a bit skewed and his untreated PTSD isn't helping at all," Rhodey said from his chair. "We can't just shove the two of them together and hope that it takes care of deeper problems. Love doesn't work that way. It doesn't magically fix a person."

"Love? We're actually shooting for that?" A voice asked and Natasha squinted to see Scott leaning closer to the web cam.

"Of course," Vision said, "It's the best part of the movies I've been studying."

"What kind of movies have you been studying?" Bruce asked.

"From the look of his notes all Romantic Comedies and Dramas," Natasha said.

"Human relationships are important, it's how I'm learning," Vision said stiffly, before frowning and looking up at the screen.

"Mr. Wilson, with Bucky out of commission we're without his history, but you're his modern day best friend so what can you tell us about his current state of mind? We're going to need you and Mr. Rhodes as BFF roles to do a lot of heavy lifting and you're going to have to check over all plans for anything that might cause problems."

"He's a bundle of guilt and nerves and worry," Sam said with a sigh. "He's hiding it behind that big smile of his but since Bruce exiled him from his daily Bucky visits he's pretty much just waiting for that phone to ring."

Tony's been staring at his phone like crazy too. I've been tempted on multiple times just to tell him to call, or make him call but if any of us get near while it's out he'll shove it in his pocket," Rodney said shifting closer as Vision unfurled a longer piece of paper.

"Going old school with pen and paper I see," Natasha said.

"Tony has access to anything in the system. This is safer. Plus there is something therapeutic with doing things by hand."

"I think our biggest hurtle is getting them in the same space, they're both really stubborn."

"Let's see what we're working with that's in the positive for us," Vision said uncapping a black marker and writing Tony's name on one side and Steve's on the other. "They're both flawed, which tends to be a staple, strong on the outside and vulnerable on the inside. Tony's rich. Steve's...not? I'm afraid I'm actually unaware of the Captain's financial records. The rags to riches thing is always good."

"Cinderella," Scott said.

"I don't think we could get Steve in a dress," Sam said.

"He could probably fill one out though," Nathalie grinned.

"Then we'll put that as a maybe." Vision said making a note, not noticing the joking tone.

"Tony was a playboy and Steve's pretty straight laced boy scout."

"Steve is a war veteran, a soldier and Tony built weapons, and was kidnapped."

"Tony's like the popular kid, but a popular nerd and Steve use to be a nerd but is now a jock, right?"

"All of those are things that work as opposites attract. What about similarities?"

"Both guilt ridden."

"Stubborn."

"Both their families are dead."

"Traumatized," Bruce said quietly.

"You think they're both traumatized?"

"Tony clearly has PTSD. But Steve. He's a war vet that woke up 70 years in the future where everyone he knew and loved was dead. I think he's just better at hiding it. That or he's seeking help, unlike Tony. Sam?" Bruce said.

"Uh, we talk about it sometimes. He's definitely not not traumatized." Sam said.

"The damsel in distress may work. Sort of the princess and the knight," Vision murmured as he wrote.

"They like kids." Natasha said.

"Kids?"

"Oh come on, did you not see how they handled that kid Tony brought into the fight? And Wanda, Steve is all over mothering you. Hell he tries to mother everyone."

"So it's really like our parents are fighting," Wanda murmured.

"What's Tony then? Our drunken childish cool dad?"

"I don't think all of those are synonyms."

"It makes him interesting though."

"Bringing a child into the mix or something they can co-parent may bring them closer," Vision noted.

"We can set up some date like situations," Scott suggested.

"I vote we just lock them in a room," Natasha said

"We've got a good start," Vision asked looking at his list.

"Yeah but what's the plan for now?" Rhodey asked.

"The first hurdle is getting them to see each other and not let it be an awkward nightmare. Or that's the goal. Anything as long as they're not killing each other. We want no more of that. Mr. Rhodes, Mr. Wilson, I need you to keep an eye on them. See if they're starting to cool off and might be open to this. If we move to fast they'll resist it. If we take too long then they may resent one another. Try to see what they want from the other. Is it an apology? Orchestrating apologizes is a thing that could bring them together and it's doable but it'd probably backfire on us. And if things fall apart and they hate each other we can still work with that. We'll just need to tip that emotion into love. Hate to love is also a popular way to go. We also need to take care of the Accords, it's what's keeping everyone in exile."

"What are you going to do?" Rhodey asked.

"More research. I think I may try books next. I'm going to the store."

"Maybe skip the harlequin," Natasha suggested, but when Vision turned around and looked at her confused she shook her head, "Just remember they're fiction"

"But doesn't some fiction have to come from the ideas of the culture of humanity? Almost everything I find has something to do with love, it seems to be one of your most precious emotions," Vision said rolling up the paper and gathering up the binder and capping his marker. "See everyone again in a week?"

"Yeah." Bruce said.

When Vision had left Natasha looked up at the screen and grinned, "So is this really what we want to do? Try to make those stubborn fools fall in love?"

"It's the best idea we've got," said Rhodey standing with a bit of difficulty. "I don't know about all of you but I'm sick of this downtrodden guilt ridden self destructive streak Tony's gotten himself into. And if we can find a way to repair everything so everyone can come home and make them a little less lonely I'm all for it."

"Same," said Sam. "I'll start my observations soon. I'll go drag him out of his room for dinner."

Rodney walked out and everyone slowly dispersed leaving Natasha alone with Bruce.

"How's our icy soldier?"

"I'm working on it."

"I'm glad someone is. I know too well what it's like to have people mess with your head."

"I think a lot of us can relate to him. I'll keep you updated, get some rest Nat." Bruce said softly shutting off the web cam and leaving Natasha alone.

She sighed "Sure, like nothing can go wrong with trying to force people to fall in love." She dug out her phone and dialed Clint's phone number.


	4. Salty Coffee

Steve found himself rather alone. He'd only catch shadows of his friends, all working together on some project or other, disappearing around corners and hearing their voices echoing off the palace walls. He couldn't make out what they were saying but could hear the warmth and tones of his friends. It felt like a nightmare. Utterly alone with people just out of reach. If he didn't know better he would have assumed they were avoiding him. Sometimes he'd walk past the room that held Bucky and stand outside, knowing he was barred from entering and watch Wanda and Bruce chatting animatedly, heads close together over papers spread out over several tables. Scott was almost never around, testing and playing around with the local ants and his abilities. Sam was around but not in the way Steve wanted. Always somewhere nearby but with his head in a book or napping on the couch. Not around to talk with or work out with. So Steve would go for runs, lots of runs. Or work out in the gym. But he felt slower, less motivated to get up and go. Which meant he was spending more and more time staring into space in strange locations or working out for long hours without realizing it. Just not realizing that he should probably have left for dinner yet or to bed. Not realizing he'd been punching a bag for 4 hours without a break. Or spacing out in the kitchen.

"Mr. Roger's I think it's about time we had a discussion." T'challa said, startling Steve from where he'd been sprinkling salt into his coffee.

T'challa sat down across from him and set a folder on the marble island.

"Would you like some coffee your highness?"

"As long as you omit the salt."

"I've been missing salty things," Steve said with a shrug before pouring a cup for T'challa and handing it to him, settling into a stool across the king.

"You've been here quite a long time," T'challa began.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience your highness and grateful for your hospitality." Steve said hurriedly.

"While you've been here I've been at work to fix things," T'challa said ignoring Steve's apology and thanks, "With your state of affairs there's little to no way for you to get home without possibly becoming incarcerated again. I don't think _some_ of you could handle that again. And it looks bad on both sides to keep clashing with the government. Especially if I am to work in a way that I would like to in the future on the behalf of my people. I believe we've reached an agreement, I would like your feedback."

Steve frowned taking the folder and flipping through it. "Is Tony aware of this?"

"Yes, he has already signed it."

Steve's eyes flitted to the bottom of the page to see the familiar signature and felt a rush of relief and warmth. It was steady, precise, not shaky or uneasy. Maybe he was okay. Steve forced his eyes to float up back to the top of the page to decipher the legal jargon. T'challa waited patiently on the other side of the counter sipping at his coffee while Sam slept quietly on the couch. After several long minutes Steve shut the folder and looked up at T'challa.

"So we can go home?"

"Yes."

"And we can operate on what we think is best without jumping through hoops? But Stark Industries is going to help pay for damages we cause? That's a lot of pressure to put on Tony. He may be rich but that's a bit too much to ask of him."

"It'll be a conversation between lawyers on inevitable damages and things that just went out of hand," T'challa said. "There were some volunteers from a small law firm in New York to help you look over everything whenever it comes up. There has also been a discussion of sponsorship to help cover some of the costs. You do not need to worry about Tony, everyone just needs to better be aware of what they do and try to minimize damages on cities and people."

"We can't control the bad guys though, we can only do our best to stop them and protect people."

"Which is why "bad guy" damages won't come out of Tony's pocket."

"Oh. That's good."

"Essentially there will be people put in place to ask about necessities. And a lot of paper work. You'll have to make more appearances. The more you make people feel safe the worse the government will look if they try to put shackles on you or try to control what you do."

"So we should start doing community service?"

"It'd be a good start. It seems to be what your non-Avenger heroes tend to do. Like that young spider, we have reports that he catches thieves in his free time in New York. Giving back is an important duty of all of us. Tony has already begun by donating and funding projects in science and technology at several universities as well as being a judge at science fairs.Recently he offered to host a large robotics competition which should be happening in a month or two. Find your niche and make yourself more available to the people of this world. All of you. Sort of like Mr. Wilson and his war veteran groups. Just do more and with luck the people will trust you so much the government will be wary to oppose you."

Steve nodded, "I cannot speak for everyone, but as long as I am free to do what is right then I am okay with filling out paperwork and discussing why I acted the way I did. I will bring this up to the others and those of us who are up for it will sign it and I guess go home?" Steve said putting his hand on the folder and glancing down the hall to where Bucky was.

"Do not worry about Mr. Barnes, if you wish we will set something up so you can access a constant feed on him and his vitals until we make progress," T'challa said standing. "I do not think it is good to move him. He isn't ready for the world and they are not ready for him."

"How did you manage all this?" Steve asked.

"I reminded them of all the skeletons in their own closets and of all the foxes they had dressed as sheep in their own organizations. I will bring copies for you and everyone to sign after dinner, if that is what you choose," T'challa said turning and catching the barely open eyes of Sam and giving him a wink before heading off. Steve let out a deep breath and sipped at his salty coffee.


	5. Broken Makeshift Shields

Being home was strange. Though it technically wasn't home, Steve wasn't sure what was home at this point. At least it was New York. Tony was holed up at the New Avengers Facility outside of the city and as much as Steve wanted to rush over and see Tony he knew better than to frighten an already scared and defensive person. Their last face to face interaction had left them both wounded and Steve wasn't ready for a repeat or the poison they'd most likely spit at one another. Steve was staying at Natasha's. She'd been waiting when they landed, taking them to one of her places, one big enough to cram all of them while they tried to come up with a plan. Like where they would live and when or if they should see Tony. It had only been a couple days and after the first night, with everyone crowding around the kitchen table eating Chinese food, the bubble burst and Steve was left alone again. Wanda would face time with Bruce in her room or go out shopping with Natasha. Sam had meetings to attend and Scott was nowhere to be seen. They all just kept telling Steve to relax, which didn't help Steve relax. So he spent his time catching up on the news, he hated being out of the loop again and needing to add to his list of catch-up. He was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper when the power went out and a second later red flashing lights flickered on and an alarm blared through the apartment. 

"Fire break out at NAF. Intruders located. Back up required," came an automated voice.

There was static, a click, and a cough, the sound of someone clearing their throat and then "Uh, yeah Nat. I can't get to my suits,"came Tony's voice, sounding breathless. "There's a lot of bad guys with guns. Vision's in Paris and Rhodey is at a fancy pants dinner party. Currently regretting not going as his date. I'd be hot in a totally different way." Tony's voice told an empty apartment. 

 

* * *

 

Tony coughed into the speaker that was hooked up to Natasha's place. He'd expected a quip or two in response. Something like, "Haven't you learned your lesson about leaving yourself unprotected? You're going to catch something at this rate," or "What'd you do Stark try to be a fire dancer and set the entire place up in flames?" to which he had prepared a "I'll have you know I'm a great fire dancer, but that comment cost you ever witnessing my greatness."

  
Usually in the afternoon Tony was in the lab working on his suits or robots or on BARF but today he had decided to go for a swim in the pool when the attack hit. Friday alerted him with just enough time to get out, grab a towel, his jacket, and hide in a storage closet before the glass broke and flames erupted throughout the compound. Friday was doing her best to minimize damage and slow their progress but she couldn't do that and get his suits, half of which he'd destroyed the night before in a drunken rage. Of course it was a day where no one else was around. He'd given everyone time off and Rhodey was out for a meeting with the government.

He'd laughed and told Tony, "You'll hate it, it's a lot of elbow rubbing and tiny foods with people you can't stand."

  
"Bring me back a doggie bag and do something I could be proud of while you're there," Tony had said.

  
"Nat?" Tony whispered into the com. She might not have been home but the alert should have gone to her phone too. He tried to keep his panic low, there was a lot of smoke coming through the door despite the towel he'd shoved under the door. He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the cellphone there.

  
"Sir?" Came Friday's voice.

  
"Yes Friday?" Tony said blinking hard trying to make his way through the menus to reach that one number.

  
"Steve Rogers is outside the door, would you like me to open the door? He will take you somewhere safer."

  
Tony stared at the door in bewilderment, his hand clutched around the phone. "What kind of question is that? Yes open the damn door," Tony said coughing on the smoke pooling in. The door opened and silhouetted in flames was Steve. He was wearing his dumb leather jacket, hair mussed and soot on his face. He didn't waste a moment, rushing in as soon as there was enough space for him to get through. Blue eyes filled with concern as he knelt before Tony hands reaching out to cup Tony's face in his hands.

  
"Are you hurt?"

  
Tony shook his head watching relief spill across Steve's face. He felt arms wrap around him and for a moment relaxed, thinking Steve was so happy to see him, lifting his arm to return the embrace when he was hoisted up and Steve was moving, fast, carrying Tony out of the room. He ran past the pool and towards the panic room. Tony heard the sound of shots echoing throughout the compound but Steve kept running, never faltering nor slowing, looking straight ahead at the door to the panic room that opened as soon as they were close and shut as soon as they were through. The lights flickered on and Steve set Tony down in a chair, stared at him a moment as if verifying that he was in fact okay before straightening.

"I'll go take care of the intruders," Steve said turning and running back out.

Tony pulled up the security feeds and moved closer to the screen prepared to direct Steve before realizing Steve didn't have a com. Cursing Tony looked around the panic room, essentially a studio apartment before slamming his fist against the table and noticing the phone in his hand. He stared at it for a moment before calling the only number on it and hoping that Steve had his phone with him. 

  
"Tony?" Steve asked.

  
"Five intruders in the stairwell before you," Tony said.

  
"Got it," Steve said and Tony heard the grunts of the intruders falling, caught unaware by the fast moving soldier.

  
"Four Avengers in route," Friday said.

  
"Good, tell them to hurry," Tony said watching Steve running, having shoved the phone in his pocket and trading it for a wooden table he was using to knock people aside.

  
"In the mean time would you like to wash up sir?" Friday asked.

  
"Huh?"

"You're covered in blood sir."

  
Tony looked down and there saw the blood on his jacket and stomach. "Why am I covered in blood Friday? I don't remember being shot." He carefully picked the wet jacket away from his skin, searching for a wound he didn't feel.

  
"Mr. Rogers has sustained 13 bullet wounds and counting," Friday said.

  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked jumping up and looking closer at the screen, at Steve, without his suit, without his shield, still running around taking out Hydra agents, despite the blood pooling on his too tight shirt.

  
"You gave me express orders about 5 months ago to "Shut the hell up about Steve Rogers and that's an order."," Friday said playing back the clip of an angry hurting Tony.

  
Tony rushed to the cabinets in search of anything, "Get ready to open that door Friday."

  
"I cannot Mr. Stark."

  
"Why not?"

  
"Until the danger has subsided I cannot let you go out. There are too many and even if you throw something together the probability of you getting badly hurt is high."

  
"So I'm trapped and all I can do is watch him get shot up? I should have never let Pepper talk me into installing the "stupid idea" protocol."

  
"If you would like sir I can turn off the feed."

  
"No!" Tony said sitting back down in the chair, "Delete the "Shut up about Rogers" order from the system."

  
"Yes sir."

  
Tony called the number again and hooked it up so he could speak to Steve through the computer. "How you doing there Rogers?"

  
"Perfectly, how many left?" Steve asked.

  
"Friday how many left?" Tony asked.

  
"About 50."

  
"Did you hear that?" Tony asked Steve.

  
"I did." The super soldier's voice sounded strained.

  
"Mr. Rodes is also on his way back from his meeting, shall I inform him of the current situation?" Friday asked.

  
"Yes, but let him know that people are on it so to not hurry up, but to bring medial supplies and coffee," Tony said. "What's the ETA of our back up?"

  
"Ten minutes."

  
"How'd _you_ get here so fast?"

  
"I've been staying at Nat's," Steve said using the table to send agents over the banister and down the stairwell. "I got your alarm."

  
"Thought you were just stalking me and waiting for my call. Didn't miss me?" Tony said with a light teasing voice but his eyes dark.

  
"I-" Steve ducked and tripped a guy, grabbed his leg and used him to knock out another, "I have been waiting. And I have missed you Tony," Steve said, coughing and rubbing quickly at his mouth before getting up and running leaving Tony in stunned silence. He dropped the phone back in his pocket to better hold his makeshift shield.

  
A screen flickered up next to the live feed and Tony looked at the diagram in horror as Friday listed all of Steve's current injuries.

  
"Hey! Stark! How you doing?" Came a shout and Tony had never been so happy to see Natasha, Sam, Wanda and whoever the other guy was with them through the security feeds.

  
"Mr. Stark is safe in a panic room. There are 37 operatives still loose on the compound. Please take care of them. Mr. Rogers is loosing a lot of blood," Friday's voice said before Tony could speak.

  
"I'm fine," came Steve's voice, soft, weak.

  
"Like hell," Tony growled. "Hurry up so that I can get out of here."

  
"Steve?" Came the cries of his friends and Tony frowned. Of course everyone was worried about the blonde. He tapped at the arm of his chair, letting Friday handle things and waiting for the door to unlock,. The longer it took the more uneasy Tony felt. He watched Steve wobbling on the field and panic made it hard to breathe. He got up, drank some water, feeling sick and grabbing a clean white towel off the counter that he worried it between his hands. He watched as Wanda sent the last one out over the compound like a home run hit. Tony sprinted out the door to the fallen soldier.

  
"STEVE!" He yelled, "Friday where are the medics? Where is Rhodey with that medical supplies?"

  
"He's making his way to the hospital wing. Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Wilson are helping him. I'm prepping the medic bots."

  
Tony jumped over fallen bodies, ignoring the blood splattered on the walls and the splattered trail leading to Steve. Steve stood in the yard, bodies littered around him, some still breathing but unconscious, he let the broken table littered in bullet holes fall to the ground. Nat was trying to apply some basic aid but Steve was waving her away, "Check on Tony," he heard Steve say.

  
"Let her help you," Tony said taking his towel and going to press it against some of the wounds then frowning at the wounds unsure which ones needed the most pressure, "Did you decide the swiss cheese look was in this year?" he asked choosing to wipe blood from Steve's face and let Natasha take the towel from him to press it against the worst ones.

  
"Are you okay Tony?" Steve asked.

  
Tony laughed, hollowly, "Of course I'm okay."

  
Steve nodded, "Good. I'm glad," he said, eyes sliding shut and falling forward. Tony rushed forward to hold him up.

  
"FRIDAY!" Tony yelled, "What's our ETA on medical help?"

  
"The medical room has been prepped, the robotics are standing by. Mr. Rhodes has just finished stocking them. Mr. Wilson and Ms. Maximoff are on their way to you now."

  
Tony looked up and to see the two bruised but otherwise okay, in their armor, protected by their abilities, not like Steve whose heartbeat he could barely feel despite how close they were. Not like Steve who'd rushed to his aid without protection, without his shield. The shield in the back of Tony's closet, hidden by suit jackets and dress shirts because Tony couldn't stand to look at it anymore. He shifted Steve so he could better hand him off to Sam or Wanda, unable to move the unconscious soldier when his legs felt like jello.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sat outside of the operation rooms, listening to the never ending clinks as bullet after bullet was pulled out Steve and dropped into a pan. It was grating like nails on a chalk board or a drip in the sink that wouldn't stop. He'd changed only after a lot of arguing with Rhodey.  He'd already been cleared by a quick scan to make sure there wasn't too much smoke in his lungs. Rhodey sat next to him, the others gathered quietly around, nursing bruises and scrapes but waiting for the robots to be done.

  
"I brought your mini doggie bag," Rhodey said setting a brown paper bag across from Tony on the table.

  
"Coffee?" Tony asked.

  
"Yeah," Rhodey said popping one of the cups loose out of the carrier and handing it over to Tony who ripped the top off and tilted his head back downing the hot liquid. The silence of the waiting room was driving him nuts. Everyone's quiet tones, their barely hidden stares. You'd have thought they'd be happy to see him, after so long. 

  
"Friday, make sure the living floors are set up for everyone and add total fireproofing to the to-do list."

  
"Yes sir,"

  
"How long's this going to take?" Tony asked motioning flippantly towards the operation room.

  
"They are 50% done," Friday said.

  
"He'll be fine Tony, don't beat yourself up," Rhodey said softly at his side, "He's a super soldier, he'll heal fast."

  
"Yeah, well I have better stuff to do," Tony scoffed, standing, taking is doggie bag of mini snacks and stalking off. "If anyone needs me I'll be cleaning up."


	6. Drunken Truths

Tony was partly working on the suits with renewed vigor but glancing up at the screens playing security feeds more often then not. They showed different spots around the New Avengers Facility but his eyes mostly flickered to where people were. Sam seemed like a permanent fixture outside of Steve's room, the others rotating in often enough, waiting for some good news. It was frustrating Tony, it was making him twitchy, though that might have been that he'd been blindy downing whatever was within reach, from alcohol to energy drinks. As 10pm rolled past he threw a can across the room.

"Friday! I think it's time to send everyone to bed. We're instituting a curfew."

  
"Do you want to see Mr. Rogers sir? He should be waking up in about a half hour."

  
"Then hurry up, send them to their rooms. They're all grounded," Tony said, staring at the screen.

  
Sam sat up straighter and frowned, started to talk back to the AI but was interrupted. Tony grinned with triumph as Sam got up, gently woke up Wanda who'd been curled up on the couch and the two headed off to their rooms.

  
"Finally," Tony breathed, taking the elevator up to the hospital wing. "Friday, keep away prying eyes, tell them I'm to not be disturbed and that I'm in the labs."

  
"Sir, your blood pressure and heart rate are elevated."

  
"I'm fine, just going to do something cathartic," Tony said stepping out of the elevator and heading down the hall to the room where Steve was resting, machines beeping at regular normal intervals and robots standing by. He pushed the door open and locked it behind him, pulling the blinds.

"You're an idiot you know that right? A fool! Look at what you did to yourself! Couldn't bother showing your face unless it was in front of a mutual enemy huh? I can't believe you even dared to do come around again! What would you have done if I called? Come running back? Would you ask me for forgiveness," Tony laughed bitterly, "You're not forgiven."

  
"Diagnostics," Tony said walking away from the windows. 

Steve's chart came up. Tony frowned as he read, lifting his head to scroll through the damage before sinking heavily into the chair by the bed.

  
"You know I grew up with you. Everything I did wrong or not just right earned me a "Steve Rogers would have..." "Steve Rogers would have eaten all of his vegetables" "Steve Rogers would have gotten an A" I doubt you would have really, don't think you'd have aced a chemistry exam that was rigged against the entire class, "Steve Rogers wouldn't be failing his classes" "Steve Rogers would be spending the snow day outside shoveling everyone's snow" "Steve Rogers would be thankful to his parents, car, to have a roof over his head" "Steve Rogers wouldn't be scared" "Steve Rogers wouldn't talk back" "Steve Rogers wouldn't cry" "Steve Rogers wouldn't use that tone with his mother" "Steve Rogers knew how to fight like a man" It never ended. He never stopped. You were this perfect ideal I could never live up to. I lived in the shadow of a dead man. And then, I was finally rid of you. Only for you to be found. Do you know how much my dad would have loved that they found you? You know that if Barnes hadn't killed them, he would have been the first one there when they found you. But instead he's gone and I'm living in your shadow again."

"When I was younger I thought all that crap my dad spewed was bull. No one would be out in a blizzard making sure their elderly neighbors were okay. Or would stop to give water to dogs tied up outside on hot days or even buy them food. But you do it. You hold the door open for people. You give up your seat for others despite being exhausted. You take bullies and show them the error of their ways, patiently. I can't take two steps without getting bad press. All my life I've been critiqued for my decisions. I donate money to fund an entire classes upcoming projects. And five seconds later the wind is taken out of my sails. I'm shown one of the faces I'm responsible for. A life cut short because of me. Even when you screw up everyone takes your side. Even when you rebel all I can keep are those who have always been on my side and they fall, because they were on the wrong side. They chose me so they get hurt. People who stay with me get hurt. People follow you because you're all those things my old man said and more. You some how always find the right side to be on. I can't win. I'm dying in your shadows." Tony frowned, fished around in his pocket and pulled out a flask went to open it then sighed.

"When it was just me, before they found you everything was new. I could be a bad ass who destroyed the bad guys with flare. I could live my life how I wanted and people would just be amazed. There was nothing to compare me to except my old man. And I was use to that. But you came back and they compared me to you. I compared me to you. And I couldn't win. I'm not going to be found at some nursing home knitting with grannies and talking about stuff old people talk about. That's not me. That's not what's expected of me. Even if I were to change and decide to be a knitting granny the world would have a field day and wouldn't let me," Tony sighed, rubbing his face, taking a swig from the flask.

"Do you know how much it sucks to have you keep stuff from me? To feel like a fucking kid again? You do know that's how you treat me right? Or how it feels. Can't tell Tony that I've been looking for my old friend. Can't tell him that he's better and wouldn't be out murdering people. Can't tell him that my old friend was brainwashed and killed his parents. He can't handle that. You know what I can't handle Rogers? You knowing. Knowing and not telling me. I could have spent two years processing this, I could have been prepared, I could have come to terms with it. I could have been on your side with Bucky 100%. But instead you let me get blindsided. Aren't you the one whose always pushing this we've got to be a team thing? How's that being a good team sport? I want to blame you. I want to say it's your fault. It's your fault I acted exactly like Zemos thought I would. Because of you I was played like a violin. And tell me, was it worth it? Was it worth it to watch me watch him kill my parents? Was it worth it to be played by some pissed guy who lost his family? I don't feel like it was."

  
Tony took a deep breath and counted, relaxing in the chair a bit, adopting a tone to mimic Howard Stark, ""Steve Rogers was a hero. If you were ever in trouble he'd come running, you know that right Tony? If he was around and you got hurt he'd come running. Not a bad guy or nightmare to worry about, he'd fight them all off." Too bad you couldn't have saved them. Couldn't have saved my parents because you were taking a nice big nap in the ice and didn't know you'd left your best friend alive running around terrorizing and killing people. He was right and wrong. You did come running. Like an idiot. Who runs into a situation like that without any protection? Look at this footage." Tony said pulling up that afternoon's security feed up on the screen.

Steve was on his motorcycle barreling through Hydra operatives before crashing through the windows. Leaving the motorcycle and running, Steve was yelling at Friday for Tony's location, getting shot but moving like it was merely spit balls and not bullets that were piercing skin.

"You're riddled in bullet holes. If you were anyone else, well, any average human you'd be dead. You do know you can die right? You're not invincible. You've even got multiple knife wounds and lost too much blood. But you'll pull through, because you're the kind of hero who goes through something like that and just bounces back up in a couple days. A perfect soldier. A perfect hero. But the world's worst dream catcher." Tony said lifting his flask in a toast, "You better not die. I can't live with your death on my conscious as well. Not **THE** Steve Rogers. Especially not to save me." He downed the contents of flask. "Not my dad's favorite. Not everyone's favorite."

  
Tony got quiet, watching the lights blink and the steady rhythm of the heart monitor, "When I saw all that blood. I thought-I really thought-" he cleared his throat, "I'm tired Steve. Tired of being wrong. Tired of people getting hurt. Just tired."

He propped his head in his hand and watched Steve's chest rise and fall, steady, bandaged up, tucked in carefully. Setting his flask on the bedside table. 

 

* * *

  
Tony's snoring filled the room and Steve tilted his head to look at the man. His clothes were dirty from the lab, hair messy from running his hands through it for hours on end, and bags under his eyes. He didn't look well. Steve shifted carefully to reach for the blanket at the end of his bed, folded and warm. With a wince and slow movements he managed to unfold it. He carefully covered Tony in it before letting himself sink back into the bed.


	7. Cold Soup and Chores

Tony was awake too early. His head felt terrible but at this point that was normal. He was a bit surprised to find a blanket tucked around him and quickly glanced to see if the perfect barbie doll super soldier was awake but it seemed like he was still asleep. There was a nasty crick in his neck from sleeping in the uncomfortable chair and he made a note that there should be more cozy chairs in the hospital wing. He stretched and quietly crept out of the room happy to find yesterdays sentries were still in bed. He headed down the hall and up the elevators to the meeting rooms.

"If I'm awake at the crack of dawn let's get to work. Wake up the kiddies Friday, and make some coffee," Tony said sliding into a chair and across the room, scooping up a mug, setting it in the machine and scooting over to toaster to check his reflection, he tried to calm the bed head then laughed, "Who am I kidding, beautiful as always," he said, dropping the toaster, grabbing his mug full of coffee and rolled himself over to the head of the table.

Slowly the rest of NAF's current occupants- not currently holier that a honey comb- slowly filtered in, barely awake and took their seats around the table. Natasha sat on his left, Rhodey on his right, Wanda curled up in the chair next to Sam, half hidden behind him and Scott sitting next to Rhodey seemed the most awake and rather chipper as he looked around. It felt rather empty and Tony found himself missing the rest of their regular crew. It wasn't the same without giant angry green guys, gods, snarky archers, androids and defrosted old men. 

"Alright gang we've got a huge question to answer," Tony said loudly with a grin as he watched them recoil from his perky tone, "And I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with the large amount of bodies that made NAF look like some tacky Halloween park. No one? The question my dears is why?"

  
"After some extensive "interviewing" of our uninvited guests, it seems they were trying to gain access to our data, specifically to search for our missing Avengers and to find out where Bucky's been stowed," Natasha said.

  
"And what's been done to our uninvited guests?"

  
"Dropped off for a play date with the government. The ones that didn't opt out of the interviewing process by waltzing off to the afterlife," Scott said.

  
"Right and you are?"

  
"Scott Lang? Ant-man! Little guy then big guy? Remember me? Your conscience?" Scott asked, hurt.

  
"Yeah, right, thought that was suppose to be a grasshopper not an ant."

  
"When's Vision getting back?" Natasha asked.

  
"I don't know tomorrow maybe tonight, he didn't really say, just said he read something important and had to leave. He doesn't have the best timing, but he's also only like a year old so you can't hold it against the guy," Tony said.

  
"Did they get anything?" Sam asked.

  
"No," Tony said. "Because if I didn't know where you guys were there's no way we'd have it in the system. Plus Friday didn't alert me to a breach which means they didn't get through a single firewall. Check to make sure they didn't leave anything behind Friday."

  
"Yes sir."

  
"How's Steve?" Natasha asked.

  
Tony shrugged, "Give him a visit and ask him yourself. In the meantime I've put together a list of things that can keep you out of trouble, so if you're interested in doing something productive check out the to-do list I've put in the calendar. Any questions ask Friday. I'm going to go back to work."

  
Natasha pulled up the calendar after Tony left. The to-do list was in comic sans.

  * Clean up debris
  * Wash the blood off the walls and ground
  * Dispose of bodies
  * fix the garden
  * repair windows
  * Go grocery shopping
  * Give everyone coms, show n00bs how to use them (and everything else in NAF)
  * Pick a charity to attend
  * Track the Ant



"Well Scott your the only newbie, you've never been here before so I guess one of us should give you a tour?" Natasha asked.

 

"Oh I've been here before, but I'm more concerned about the last thing on the list."

  
"Track the Ant?" Sam asked leaning forward.

  
"Friday, what's this last one mean?" Natasha asked.

  
"Due to Mr. Langs' tendency to be small it's a request that he gets a full body scan so that I can make sure he doesn't get stuck down a drain or as Mr. Stark said "Be a peeping Tom"," Friday said.

  
"I'd never!"

  
"It's been requested. It will be relatively painless you have nothing to worry about. It's a matter of safety."

  
"We'll get you a com, give you a tour and take you up for your scan," Sam said reassuringly, "It'll be fine!"

  
"So Sam's on Ant patrol, the rest of us should probably work on clean up. That'll take the longest I think," Rhodey said, standing with an air of "meeting adjourned".

"I'm going to go check on Steve first," Sam said standing up quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello Friday," Vision said, carefully putting his bags down in his room. Full of notes, books, and chocolate.

  
"Welcome Back," Friday said. "How did your research go?"

  
"I think it went well. I believe I learned a lot in the "City of Love". Did you know food can make or break a romantic time? Anything happen while I was gone?" Vision asked carefully setting his new books on the bookshelf.

  
"Yes. Mr. Rogers is currently in a recovery room, Mr. Stark is locked in his labs, and the rest of our wayward Avengers are clearing up dead bodies from the compound."

  
"What happened?" Vision asked, concern flitting across his face.

 

* * *

 

 

"How you holding up bud?" Sam asked pulling the chair towards the bed where Steve rested, setting some flowers in a vase on the bed side table, noting the flask.

  
"Ducky," Steve said, propping himself up.

  
"Ducky? Tell me the truth," Sam said raising an eyebrow.

  
Steve frowned, "Honestly? I feel like my outside now matches my inside."

  
"Full of holes?"

  
"Yes"

  
"And your filling them with-" Sam picked up the flask, uncorked it and sniffed "What is this scotch?"

  
"I don't drink," Steve said.

  
"Right. Well do you still eat?" Sam asked handing over a brown paper bag.

Steve opened it, took a whiff, "Potato soup, thanks,"

"Figured you could use something that'll stick to you," Sam said with a grin. "I also brought you the paper, since your too stubborn to just read it on your phone,"

  
"I prefer to hold a newspaper. I like the feel of it, the smell of it," Steve said, taking the newspaper from Sam and setting it on the bed next to him.

  
"Enjoy it while you can, it's a dying art."

  
"It hasn't died yet, I'm hoping it sticks around while I'm still around," Steve said. "What's everyone doing?" 

  
"Clean up duty. I'm taking Scott on a tour of NAF after lunch then dropping him off for a security scan. Tony's locked himself up in his labs, same as always," Sam said. "He gave us a chore list."

  
Steve laughed, "A chore list? Is it long?" 

"Nope, surprisingly shorter than I would have expected. But everything's going to take a long time."

"Anything I can help with?"

"He asked us to pick a charity, maybe you could work with Friday, go through some?" Sam suggested.

"Perfect, I need everything I can take to keep busy."

"Well hopefully you'll be out of here before you go stir crazy."

"I hope so."

There was a sound of something hitting the window that looked out onto the waiting room and they both started and looked, seeing Scott, nose pressed up against the glass grinning, waving and Wanda standing a couple steps away, arms folded.

"How's she doing?" Steve asked as Wanda pulled Scott away from the glass.

"Not as good as she was in Wakanda. She's skittish around Tony. Everyone kind of is. Hopefully when Vision gets back she'll have someone to talk to again, she misses Bruce." Sam said sighing. "I should probably go, enjoy your lunch, and we're staying here so if you need anything have Friday get us."

"Will do, thanks for everything. Good luck with your chores."

Sam laughed, "Well hopefully in a day or two you can help us with the rest of them."

Steve smiled, watching him leave and waving back at the trio as Sam ushered them away. As they turned around the corner the smile faded from his face and stared at the empty hall until long after the soup got cold. 

 


	8. Take Out and Charity

It was more than a couple of days before Steve left the medical wing, over a week of staying in his room, reading the magazine and chatting with anyone who chose to visit. Then one afternoon Vision and Tony found Steve sitting in front of a computer, hair mussed, papers spread about him. An intense look on his face as he scribbled away. They stood in shock for a couple minutes before Tony stepped forward, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't narrow it down," Steve said.

"Can't narrow what down?"

"I can't pick "A" charity," Steve explained.

"A charity? Who gave you that job?" Tony asked with a frown. 

"I believe it was to give him something to do," Vision offered.

"You don't give the bleeding heart boy scout the job to pick one charity. Someones' going to get in trouble for passing off their own chores," Tony said.

"Maybe you should help him then?" Vision suggested, taking the folders of paperwork out of Tony's hand and walking off, smiling when he didn't hear Tony's footsteps behind him.

Tony sighed and picked one the pages Steve had spread out around him, "Why'd this one not make the cut?" he asked.

"They don't do what they say they do," Steve said distractedly. 

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Google."

"So you've been vetting what, a couple hundred charities by hand?"

"This is the most recent pile, the list I was working with originally is over there," Steve said motioning a legal pad sitting on another chair. Tony scooped it up, sat down, and flipped through the pages. 

"This is full Steve," Tony said. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Couldn't sleep," Steve said with a shrug.

"But when did you get cleared to leave the medical wing?"

"Yesterday afternoon." Steve said sighing and pushing away from the computer.

"When did you start this?" 

"I made a list of every charity I could find about a little over a week ago when it was suggested to me. And then started researching them."

"There are thousands of charities here."

"I know. But Tony, so many of them are corrupt. At first I thought it was just one or two, but-" Steve sighed, "We can't support a corrupt charity. Whatever we pick, it reflects not just us but Stark Industries, your business, your life. You'll be tied to it. There'll be a plaque and a press release. It has to be good. No, it has to be perfect. Whatever the first one is, it has to make a statement of how all of us our moving forward."

"So all of these were corrupt?" Tony asked motioning towards a discard pile.

"Not all of them, but a surprising amount. A lot of charities like to line their own pockets," Steve said with a frown. 

"You know Friday could easily background check everyone per charity. You could have saved yourself a lot of time," Tony said picking up the surviving list.

"I didn't want to add anything to her task list. Everyone seems to be so busy lately, I didn't want to potentially cause a problem."

"So what you've haven't been able to sleep, trying to figure out which lucky lady or lad gets you're final rose?" 

"What kind of charity would you prefer?"

"The point wasn't for me to pick a charity. I'm already working with several, it was for the Avengers to be seen in a more positive light."

"T'challa mentioned that, said you were hosting a robotics thing here. Oh!" Steve spun to face Tony, eyes wide, "Will everything be ready? Where will they stay?"

"It won't be here here. I meant the expo will be but the kiddies will stay in the city. More fun for them. Besides the plus to having superheroes on the payroll is that clean up goes pretty fast," Tony said. "What ones are you leaning towards?" 

"There's so many different ways we could go. We could help the planet. Save the forests, animals, the ocean, there's so many options. We could donate money to people who have diseases, people who are suffering from war or natural disasters, we could work with education, making sure people have food or clothes, we could help intercity kids, single parents, foster kids, veterans, the elderly," Steve said making piles. "We could educate people in self defense, donate to libraries, to small schools, we could fund programs for green energy or health programs, there's too many options."

"Pardon, sirs, you should eat, I took the liberty of ordering you Chinese food," Vision said entering the room and carefully unpacking the take out boxes. 

"Thank you," Steve said, carefully opening up a box and digging in. Vision smiled, walked out, pulled his notebook out of a pocket and carefully checked off part of his list.

Tony picked up some General Tso's chicken and dug in, motioning to the pile on his right, "What are you thinking about with each of these?"

"It'd be great to help the environment. As much as I'd love to sponsor an emperor penguin or sniffer dog or clean up the oceans I think that people might react negatively. Not everyone for sure, but people seem to always no matter the era look for fault. If we did that they'd complain we're not helping the people," Steve said frowning over his sweet and sour chicken.

"People do like to complain when it doesn't benefit them. Sometimes even when it does," Tony said through a mouthful.

"As for people, I'd like to help those who've been affected by the battles we've been in, but that's a bit too on the nose. And people won't be happy with that. We'd have people who'd say we are only doing it because we feel guilty and some whose pride wouldn't accept it."

"You can't make everyone happy, they'll probably say we're doing this out of guilt no matter what gets chosen."

"Which is why it needs to be something that makes sense. Like Sam's work with veterans or yours with helping fund scientific projects or engineering stuff," Steve said carefully picked up the papers again and his pen. 

"You'll figure it out," Tony said watching him for a couple minutes longer before standing, "Make sure you don't spend all your time in here studying. Get some rest."

"I'm fine. But maybe you should take your own advice," Steve said not glancing up.

"I didn't just get out of the medical ward," Tony said tensing.

"I'm a super soldier, maybe it came out of a bottle like you said but I can withstand a lot more than a normal man in a metal suit."

"Genius. A genius in a suit."

"Whatever you like." 

"Maybe you should focus on the old people. I'm sure you'll have plenty of old crap to talk about. You can yell at people who cross the lawn. Find out why all of them smell like moth balls. Get some advice on dentures."

"I think you should probably go take a nap if you're going to throw a tantrum," Steve said.

"Sorry I can't keep arguing with a senior citizen, don't want you to spike your blood pressure," Tony said walking out, hands balled into fists. 

Steve let the pages fall from his hands and sighed putting his head in his hands, letting the rest of the half eaten Chinese food go cold. As the room darkened he gathered up the paper and headed out of the room and up onto the roof, where he sat, under the light by the door. For a moment it felt like home, sitting in darkness under streetlights waiting for Bucky to get back, snow falling, heart hurting, a black eye hidden in the shadows, a book in hand, flipping through it and trying to ignore the cold that seeped through the holes in his shoes or from his thin worn pants. He was too big now to curl up in stoops for warmth, but part of him waited, like the kid he use to be, for a friendly face that knew him well, to see through everything, just put an arm around him and suggest a warm cup of something and to walk him home. Instead he just picked up his notes and went back to work.


	9. The Neighborhoods' Friendliest Spider

"Don't worry I just made it, going through the gate now. Yes Aunt May. I did remember to pack my toothbrush and everything else. I know, be polite, tell them thank you for this opportunity. I'll call you every night, promise. I know, I'll stay out of trouble. I really don't think there will be much fighting at a robots expo. Not people anyway. Plus I don't think everyone is staying at the facility. Listen- Aunt May, the guy's coming, I got to go. Yes yes, love you too. Don't go too crazy having the place to yourself."

"Ah Mr. Parker, welcome to the New Avengers Facility, and thank you for staying with us for the Stark Industries First Annual Robotics and Technology Competition. We met before briefly, I am Vision. It is a pleasure to meet you in more peaceful times."

Peter shifted the weight of his bag on his back and dropped his phone into his pocket before he reached out his hand to shake the androids.

"So uh- beyond the obvious, Why do I get to stay here? Will there be other kids? And who all is currently here?"

"Things have changed since we last required your assistance. You will be the only kid here, we've publicized it as a winner of random selection. The rest of the competitors have settled into 5 star hotels as to not feel too slighted by the opportunity you've received. Currently staying with us here is Mr. Rhodes, Mr. Stark, Ms. Maximoff, Mr. Wilson, Mr. Lang, Ms. Romanoff, and Mr. Rogers. We believe, due to some pressuring of Mr. Stark that Mr. Banner may video conference in sometime soon. You haven't met him yet. Actually I'm not aware of who amongst those I've mentioned you have actually met. You will meet them at dinner. Do you have any food allergies Mr. Parker?"

"Nope."

"Good, there are some tensions still about. We are working to alleviate them, and hopefully your presence will help. I apologize in advance for putting you in this situation and not quite explaining it. I'm afraid explaining would ruin any progress that we've made both accidentally or on purpose."

"Is the metal armed homeless emo rock guy still about?"

"Mr. Barnes? No, he has volunteered to be uh- put on ice until we can deprogram the mental tampering Hydra has done to him."

"We? Mr. Stark is helping?"

"Oh, no. Not at the moment. That still seems to be a sore subject. I advise against bringing up Mr. Barnes."

"Got it, avoid topic of raccoons."

"Is this all of your luggage?" Vision asked looking around.

"Yeah, this is it," Peter said motioning towards the duffel bag over his shoulder and following Vision into the facility, "I pack light."

"Then please follow me," Vision said holding the elevator door open for Peter. "The New Avengers Facility is not entirely the safest of spaces. Right now due to a lull in criminal activity, highly unexpected but greatly welcomed, a lot of our projects are on break since Mr. Stark suggested that our scientists and researches go on vacation. When fully occupied, it is full of scientists researching and working on weapons development with the military personal. But due to the recent clash between Avengers and military due to the internal conflict the military hasn't been fully welcomed and the relationship is still rather cold. The only one working in any of those fields would be Mr. Stark. And for these upcoming weeks, you. There is a medical wing currently staffed by robots, if you are not feeling well please tell Friday and she well instruct them on your care. There's a pool, a gym, a mess hall currently not in use, but there are kitchens within the living floors. In the last one, or so I've gathered, each Avenger had their own floor. Things are slightly different here, but they all have their own rooms and you will as well. Which is this one. If you want to reach anyone please tell Friday and she will help you. She can easily get you in touch with any of us. Do you have any questions?" Vision asked stopping in the hall before a door.

"Uh, whose Friday and how do I talk to her?"

"Hello Mr. Parker," Friday said.

Peter looked around for the source of the voice.

"I am a natural language user interface. It may be easier to think of me as an A.I. So you can stop straining your neck in search of me. I am a intricate collection of 0's and 1's. It is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to seeing what you create."

"She's cool," Peter said.

"Once again, thank you for agreeing to stay with us. I apologize for the alternative motives for extending this invitation. Please let me or Friday know if you have any difficulty or problems with something going on. I can have a room made up for you at the either the Four Seasons or Mandarin Oriental should you feel uncomfortable in any way. I do not want to cause you any trouble for the upcoming competition. I hope that this is mutually beneficial," Vision said with a slight bow.

"I think I'm good. This is amazing. I mean, I'm staying in the same space as Captain America without him trying to throw trucks at me, and Iron Man. Do you know how cool it would be to have just breakfast with them? I mean, to have breakfast with the Avengers. That's so freaking sweet! Do you think I'd get to see some of their old stuff, like old suits or weapons or even the shield? Oh and that guy, the small big guy, I'd love to learn how he managed that. I'm so stoked to be here. I can't believe it," Peter said hand on the doorknob, sticking a bit and having to awkwardly tug his hand free and try to grin through it as he pushed the door open with his foot.

"Ah, his name is Scott Lang. I'm sure he'd love to chat with you," Vision said with a smile. "You'll find an itinerary in your room. I hope we can live up to your expectations, but may I suggest you let them fall a bit? I do not want you to be too disappointed if, well if you come to breakfast to find the temperature rather chilly and a bit argumentative. But please get acclimated and I'll see you later for dinner. Don't worry about getting lost, Friday will always be around to be of help," Vision said before bidding Peter farewell, making a note in his notebook and walking through the wall across the hall, leaving Peter to gape after him.

Peter walked into his room and let out a whistle, "Jeez, this is bigger than our entire apartment in Queens." He dropped his things on the couch, walking past the bookshelves and computer to flop face down on the big bed. He laughed into the mattress before rolling onto his back and grinning up at the ceiling.

"Do I have neighbors Friday?" Peter asked, half tempted to jump on the bed, but with his accidental destructive tendencies he'd rather not destroy his room within the first couple minutes. That'd be too embarrassing, and he already had an embarrassing first encounter with Tony Stark. He wanted a good one without his mask with Captain America.

"Yes, due to this being the living floor, everyone is somewhere on this floor. Behind you is Sam Wilson and in the direction you are facing is Steve Rogers."

"No way," Peter breathed.

"And across the hall is the boss, Tony Stark. He usually isn't in his room, due to his all-nighters in the lab."

"I think I may faint."

"Please don't."

"Who usually stays in this room?"

"Bruce Banner was on the list for the room you're currently in, but he hasn't actually stayed in NAF yet."

Peter nodded, "Big green guy."

"He's not always big or green."

"Doctor right? He's been mentioned."

"Yes, I think you'd be fond of him. May I suggest unpacking. There is plenty of space in the closet, and from my understanding of the e-mails from your Aunt May, she would rather you not wander around in wrinkly clothes."

"Yeah, that sounds right," Peter said rolling off the bed to get his duffel bag.

"Would you like to know more about today's schedule as you unpack?"

"Yes please," Peter said dragging his duffel into the walk in closet. "Woah, my clothes aregoing to have plenty of breathing space in here."

"You'll get a tour from Natasha Romanoff at two. She'll show you around, tell you the best places to avoid and all emergency information. Please make sure you pay attention. At five Vision will have dinner ready. Today's schedule is light. Don't forget to call your Aunt before bed though. Breakfast tomorrow is at seven. You'll receive your instructions for the contest then. Today is a day of relaxing, getting to know and be comfortable in NAF and we hope, enjoying the space. If you are hungry or think you may need a snack Vision has stocked the fridge and one of the cabinets in your room. You should find a mixture of healthy and unhealthy foods. He warns not to get sick by eating too much junk food. There are also plenty of video games if you wish to play and TV. There's plenty of books and scientific articles on the shelves if you want to do some research. If there is something you cannot find let me know and I'll look for it for you."

"Thanks Friday."

"You're welcome Peter Parker."


	10. Dinner Competition

After a lot of prodding Tony found himself walking into the dinning room that he'd never used. The idea had been a nice spot for Avengers and friends to gather and eat, drink and be merry. He liked the idea of a round table a la Camelot and had been pleased when it was finished. That was of course before he bowed out of the Avengers and before he went to war with more than half of them. He had had lofty ideals of drawn out dinners chatting with gods, scientists, and friendly beings from outer-space, a motley crew of heroes and antiheroes breaking bread, drinking heavily, swapping stories and sharing ideas. But instead of brightly lit room with laughter and happy conversation it had sat in the dark, the Avengers choosing to eat in the kitchen or out. But today after lots of coaxing from Friday to leave his lab and some sort of mention of a guest he found himself before that table. A table he'd spent hours going through catalogs and visiting shops before making it himself.

The room was well lit, Vision was buzzing about, wearing an apron, coming and going from the kitchen. There was conversation. Quiet friendly bickering between allies as if no one wanted to speak too loudly and tip the delicate balance. Everyone was too scared to step on anyone's toes. A quick glance showed that for the most part it was as he had imagined it. Natasha teasing Scott, tossing a knife in the air without watching it, eyes on him, intense, probably trying to weasel some truth out of him. Wanda was sitting next to the door of the kitchen, quiet, Vision chatting with her whenever he came through the door. She seemed uncomfortable, small even and Tony felt a pang of regret that he quickly squashed. He couldn't bring himself to read the files he'd gotten (stolen) from the government on how they'd treated their wayward heroes in their care (imprisonment). Sam sat next to her, partially as a protector to her, partially chatting with Rhodey who sat across from him about military something or other. Steve was animated. It took Tony a moment, a double take to recognize him. His reserved happy smile was different then normal. And he realized it was because it was genuine. Real. He counted the heads at the table, glanced around, there weren't any black haired assassins at the table but the number was still off. He counted again, heading to the empty seat and counted off people, Natasha, Lang, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey, Steve, Parker, that was right wasn't it? No. He paused and looked closely at the person between Steve and himself. Peter Parker. A rising boy genius, secret superhero, kid from Queens talking with Captain America like he was Santa Claus.

Tony took his seat next to Peter Parker and smiled. The kid was grinning from ear to ear. No amount of fighting with Steve had put a damper on his enthusiasm or love for the hero of heroes. It was refreshing.

"There's this little pizza place in Queens, it serves the best pizza in all of the city. You've got to try it," Peter said.

"The best is a pretty heavy title, but you'll have to show me it some time," Steve said.

"Oh! Really? Maybe after the contest! That would be so cool. The owner, would totally flip if you guys came. Plus it's like only $2.00 a slice."

"Are you all settled in for the contest? Do you know what you're doing?" Steve asked.

"Not yet. Mr. Stark's suppose to tell everyone tomorrow, so I have to wait. But I'm all settled in. I can't wait to see all the exhibitions. There's suppose to be robotics engineers from all over the world talking about their works as well as all sorts of inventors. Plus they're going to display a lot of Stark Industry inventions."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Steve said and Tony was surprised that it sounded genuine.

"I hope Peter has fun," Tony said leaning forward and grabbing his drink that look suspiciously like water.

He watched Peter jump at his voice and smiled as the kid nearly fell out of his chair in his quick turn around. Just wait till he met Thor and the Hulk. Kid would have a heart attack if all the Avengers were in the same room.

Tony didn't remember inviting Peter to NAF but he'd been a bit busy so it was possible that it had slipped his mind. But with the way Vision was rushing in and out of the room like a worried hostess from a bad 50's sit com made Tony think that probably Peter wasn't there by his own forgotten hand. He'd have to keep an eye on his android son.

Peter was floundering, rambling, and Tony grinned, "Did you have a tour?" he asked, interrupting the babble about how there wasn't a way it couldn't not be fun and then catching his own double negatives.

"Yes, Ms.- uh I mean, Natasha gave me a tour," Peter said glancing towards the assassin.

"I've made a couple different things, please give me plenty of feedback since I don't particularly eat," Vision said setting out several large platters and plates. "I've made mac and cheese, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, glazed carrots, and biscuits with herbs. I have heard that these are popular foods."

"We're all going to nap for a year after this," Scott murmured, eyes wide

"I have however made ingredient substitutes, I hope it isn't too noticeable," Vision said with a slight frown, "If it is bad we have frozen pizzas."

"I'm sure it's delicious," Natasha said.

Vision carefully took a couple of plates and filled them up, serving Peter first then Steve and Tony, setting the plates before them at the same time and then stepping back. Tony stared at the plate before him, piled a lot higher than he had expected.

"Viz, I'm not training for a marathon. You trying to fatten me up?"

"Do not worry, you should be fine, please eat." Vision responded settling into a seat next to Wanda.

To Tony's right Peter had dug in and eyes had grown wide, "This is great!" he said.

Tony saw Steve staring at Peter thoughtfully then at his own heavily heaped plate with concern before resigning himself to his fate. Ever too polite to turn away food in front of the person who cooked it. Though Tony knew he hadn't been eating. Having calmed down from their previous argument to see the take out boxes had gone untouched after Tony had left and after some inquiry had gotten reports from Friday that Steve only seemed to eat in the presence of others. If left alone too long, according to the pattern, Steve would just stop eating.

"Don't like comfort foods Stevie?"

Startled Steve glanced up, "I do, Just savoring the smell."

"It'll go cold if you savor too long and you'll miss out, I don't know about your friends but between Rhodey and I we can pretty much destroy an all you can eat buffet and keep our great figures. You've got to be fast to survive, doll. Isn't that right Rhodey?"

"Very _very_ true. We're actually banned in a couple shops," Rhodey said, "I think about 2 sushi places and a pancake house."

"I'm banned at an all you eat buffet in DC," Sam offered.

"Then how about a bet? Vision's made enough food for a rather large army, especially if I got a good glance at what's through that swinging kitchen door. Person who eats the most doesn't have to do any clean up duty, for two weeks. Vision can give out prizes for the winners and doll out punishments for the losers beyond that," Tony said with a grin, "Vision you want to do plates? Make sure it's fair?"

Visions smiled standing up, "It'd be my pleasure."

"Whose in?" Tony asked, grinning at the chorus he got in response and turning to look at Steve, "Doll? You in?"

Steve glanced around the room then nodded, "You're on."

"You do know that this means if you win you're not allowed to help everyone in the kitchen right?"

Steve laughed, "I do understand the rules. It's not like we didn't have eating contests when I was a younger."

"Alright Viz let's begin. You are the judge."

Vision carefully made plates to equal those of Steve's and Tony's for the others, then stood back, floating off the ground to have a better view of everyone, "Go" he said.

Tony grinned and watched Peter continue to shoveling through mac and cheese and soaking up all residue with his biscuits, inhaling meat and letting bones drop clean on his plate. Everything tasted normal, the consistency was right but Tony couldn't help wondering what Vision has swapped out. Heavy greasy unhealthy food wasn't like him. He was the one who brought Tony water when he'd been drinking for hours upon hours. He snuck veggies into Tony's food. Switched out his snacks for healthier options. So this was strange. As he chewed he wondered if it was possible to de-bone a chicken and then replace it with tofu and still get it to feel and taste the same or if that was just too much. He didn't know what Vision did in his free time, other than apparently invite Peter Parker to stay with them. Maybe he'd spent his afternoon making ceramic bones to cook meatless fried chicken on. Maybe the mashed potatoes were cauliflower. There had been a month or two ago where when Tony came out of the lab for real food Vision would set something out and wait for Tony to try it then ask, "How is it?" Tony would always respond with a groggy "It's fine, good job Viz," and Vision would grin, "It's cauliflower!" The guy was in love with versatile healthy foods and had gotten a lot sneakier with them. Maybe it was cauliflower chicken. The more he thought about it the less he wanted to know.

Tony finished his fifth plate nearly in sync with Steve and Peter. He glanced up at a clatter, sipping at his water wishing it was beer and nearly chocking on it as he caught sight of the rest of the table. Plate wise they were loosing, fast, across the table Wanda was using her powers to clear meat from the bones and into bite size pieces, mixing it with the mashed potatoes and eating everything with a spoon. She was already on her tenth plate and neither slowing down or speeding up. Natasha seemed to be trying to give her a run for her money but was about two plates behind. Tony heard Steve cough and glanced over. The blonde was covering his mouth, quickly getting over his surprise and smiling at Wanda. Determined, methodical, without a spec of food on her, unlike Tony whose hands were oily and he was pretty sure in his frenzy had gotten mashed potatoes in his hair.

Scott Lang was the first to bow out, seven plates in. He retired to get up and walk around before that became too much effort and just slunk along the wall until he had fallen over on his side and fell asleep. Rhodey and Sam tied, giving up at nine plates. Peter finished after ten plates with a satisfied grin. Steve and Tony didn't get much further than Peter and settled into watching Natasha finish off her thirteenth plate and Wanda not realize she was the only one still eating for about three more plates.

"You're amazing," Peter said as she glanced around in surprise.

"You win," Vision said happily. "I made dessert would you like some?"

There was a collective moan but Wanda gave a smile, "What did you make?"

"I tried my hands at a pie."

"I wonder how this would go with Thor and Brucey," Tony wondered aloud. "Rhodey I think we have to retire, we didn't do that well."

Rhodey looked up from where he was resting sleepily against his hands on the table, "We could utterly put a place out of business if all of us went anywhere. Or we could just send Wanda."

"I think it's past your bed time gramps," Tony laughed watching as Rhodey's eyes slid shut.

"Could sleep for a year," Rhodey murmured.

"Peter, do you want to go for a tour of the labs?" Tony asked turning to him.

Peter sat up and grinned, "Really? That'd be amazing! Can I get some pie first though?"

"You can still eat?" Steve asked.

"There's always room for pie," Peter said solemnly.

"Then let's make sure you get some pie," Steve said getting up to go in the kitchen.

"He's going to start cleaning," Tony said with a sigh.

"What? He's not helping Vision with the pie?"

"I bet he'll tell Vision to bring you a slice. But if we go in there in a couple minutes he'll be up to his elbows in soap suds."

"But Vision hasn't passed out prizes and punishments."

"We might not get those until later," Tony said with a grin, "Vision likes to weigh all possibilities. I'm actually a bit concerned."

"Should I be worried?" Peter asked.

"Oh not you. You're a guest. You'll be fine. Promise," Tony said watching as Vision came out with two slices of pie and he caught a glimpse past Vision through the door of Steve, sleeves rolled up at the sink scrubbing away at pots and pans.

"I think I'll go dry the dishes. Can't let him try to get a lenient punishment by doing all the work, Enjoy the pie," Tony said to Peter before getting up and heading into the kitchen.


	11. Truce

The door swung open and Steve glanced up, expecting Vision but surprised to see Tony. He was carrying plates and set them down next to Steve, then picked up a towel and dried the pans Steve had finished.

"You do know that the dish washer works right?" Tony asked.

  
"I don't mind washing dishes by hand. Plus sometimes the dish washer misses spots and some of these can't be put in the dish washer."

  
"Then I'll dry everything. I can't stand spotty glasses," Tony said.

  
Steve nodded, scrubbing away, "It's nice of you to invite Peter here for the expo."

  
"That wasn't my doing. I believe that was all Vision's idea. He's up to something but I'm not sure what it is just yet."

  
"Maybe he just wanted to give Peter a chance to visit. He's clearly a huge fan of Stark Industries and you."

  
Tony laughed, "Kid's ideals line up with yours more than they line up with mine. I didn't realize it in the moment but you two are on the same page. We just share genius, a love of science, and a bit of predilection towards red in our uniform."

  
"He was really excited to see you, please don't sell yourself short as an inspiration Tony," Steve said softly, handing him a clean plate. "I looked into the expo, the contest your hosting. You've opened it up to kids all over the world, you've offered free transportation, food and housing and supplies to kids from lower income housing. It's not just some rich kids game, you scoured the Earth for bright kids hidden by the class or situations. You're giving them a chance to shine in front of corporations that are looking for kids just like them who might not have seen them otherwise. You're leveling the playing field. Have you even read all the thank you letters you got from parents or family members?"

  
Tony shifted uncomfortably, putting the dried plate away, "Don't try to butter me up boy scout."

  
"I'm merely telling you the truth. I want you to see that despite your suave playboy billionaire persona that you still have kids that look up to you for your accomplishments."

  
"Yikes, was that a compliment? I can't tell it's a little blurred. You were doing so well too," Tony sighed. "It was like you cared for a second."

  
"I do care Tony," Steve said quickly, surprised, turning towards Tony. "I care, I worry, I-"

  
Tony rose his hands to stop Steve, "Yeah Yeah, listen before we get into anything I want to try and make a proposition."

  
"A proposition?"

  
"This isn't some sort one night sleepover. This is a week long competition with levels, the equivalent of a science beauty pageant. It's going to be long and more than anything I want Peter to enjoy his time here. I don't know why he's here exactly but I want him to be comfortable. He's been through enough as it is, especially thrown between us, my fault, I get that, I shouldn't have dragged a kid into our fight. I don't want him to find himself in the middle of our messes again. So I propose that we do our best to behave. We can't let this kid or any of the others feel unsafe around their heroes. We don't want to be the people who ruin their hopes or dreams. We have to be good role models. So if we've got to fight, squash it, squash the quipping that leads to worse, we can fight if it's just me and you. But if he's nearby or any of them are nearby let's try to be polite, lets try to be friends. Well what do you think doll, think we can get along for a week?" Tony asked holding out a hand to shake.

  
Steve carefully dried his hand and took Tony's. 

  
"Great! Now I would like your help with a couple things for the competition. How are you with a soldering iron?" Tony asked putting away the last glass.

 

* * *

 

"Alright Petey, how about a quick look at the lab?" Tony asked coming through the swinging kitchen door and grinning.

  
Peter's chair fell as he stood up quickly. He scrambled to right it and push it in.

  
"Alright, let's go!" Tony said leading Peter off down into the lab.

  
Sam got up and collected the last of the plates to take to the kitchen. Steve was staring at the sudsy water.

  
"Hey what's up?" Sam asked, carefully pushing Steve aside to clean up the pie dishes.

  
"I'm fine, I can do those," Steve said reaching back towards the water.

  
"You did all the rest of the dishes, I got these," Sam said catching Steve's hand. "World works best if we all help each other right?"

  
Steve smiled, "Then I'll dry," he said taking up the warm damp towel from where Tony had left it.

  
"How's charity research?" Sam asked.

  
Steve frowned, "I'm narrowing it down, but it's hard. How'd you decide what you wanted to help Vets with PTSD?"

  
"It's something I know, something I dealt with and it just felt like the right thing to do. You know that feeling. Kinda like finding your calling. It's what I'm good with," Sam said with a smile. "I can't tell you how to clone a sheep but I can help you with coping with traumatic situations. You've got to work with what you know, what you're comfortable with."

  
Steve nodded putting away plates. "I think I've got an idea."

  
"Are you going to share it?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

  
"Not yet. I need to make sure it's doable first. I think thinking things through before opening my mouth is something I need to work on."

"Well if you ever want a sounding board just let me know and I'd gladly give you feedback," Sam said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright Peter welcome to my lab. There are a few projects I'm working on. I'm tweaking BARF, some new suits, and Dun-C.E. who should be up and running to assist me soon," Tony said patting a cloth covered machine fondly, "He'll have big shoes to fill. Mostly it's been security protocols that I've been working on. Ways for us to be quicker at helping each other and better at defending ourselves and others. And a program to anticipate problems in the hopes we can stop problems before they get out of hand."

  
"This is so cool!" Peter said eyes wide, looking at the pieces of suits hanging on the wall.

  
"Use to be a lot cooler kiddo. Sadly I've managed to destroy most of them," Tony said carefully scooping up some of his drinks and hiding them away.

  
"They are delicate machinery," Peter said peering closely at bits of scrap metal from previous suits, "It has to be difficult to manage to make it light enough to wear and fly in, cool enough that you don't overheat with all the mechanics and computers and still manage to let it shoot or fire of blasts. To get everything to work easily some things have to give, I'm sure it can only take so much damage."

  
"Exactly," Tony said picking up part of an old mask. "You can't anticipate every bad guys' moves. Most people seem to go for bombs lately, but there's also problems with people who have powers, I can't anticipate all of them."

  
"Have you tried to create an algorithm? An algorithm to anticipate different abilities you may have to fight? Like say someone had ice powers and someone else had molten abilities. How would you deal with that? Maybe try to find things that can withstand complete polar opposites at the same time. Because that's what the suits' job is right? To protect you in a fight?"

  
"I also use it to attack, it's stronger than I am. Not all of us can be enhanced beings," Tony said with a wink.

  
"What does BARF do?"

  
"You'll see a whole show on that tomorrow, don't want to spoil the surprise. Now, how good are you at video games? I think if we stay down here too long I'll get yelled at."

  
"Depends what do you have?" Peter asked.

  
"How about we challenge Steve and Natasha for a game of Mario cart?"

  
"I think you may want to re-think that challenge. You're looking at someone whose never been defeated," Peter said rushing to the elevator.

  
"Against who, your Aunt May?" Tony teased.

  
"Laugh all you want but Aunt May is the queen of video games. She was reigning champ until I came along. I took Mario Cart and she creams me at Street Fighter"

* * *

 

Vision finished his rounds, making sure everything was set before leaving in search of Wanda. He wanted to ask her how she was doing and for an honest critique of his food, since she had eaten the most of it. He found her in one of the entertainment rooms towards the back, curled up in a chair watching the screen split into four. The rest of the Avengers were towards the front, sitting on the couch playing or nearby giving advice. Vision looked back and forth between the screen and Wanda.

  
"Do you wish to join them?" he asked.

  
"Maybe," Wanda said.

  
"You can."

  
"I can't."

  
"Why not?"

  
"Too many what ifs. They're having fun. Look, they're happy. If I did anything to disrupt that-" Wanda gestured then let her hand fall and shrugged.

  
Vision watched as the game came to an end and Peter grinned, "Told you undefeated champ!"

  
"How'd I come in last? How'd I get beaten by a guy whose never played video games before in his life!" Tony whined.

  
"I never said I hadn't played before. Sam and I use to play all the time." Steve said.

  
"Oh really, then lets try again. I can't let myself get beaten by a guy who apologizes when he attacks."

  
Vision leaned down to Wanda, "When everyone goes to bed, let's play, just you and I."

  
Wanda looked up at Vision then nodded a small smile on her face.


	12. Stark Industries' First Annual Robotics and Technology Competition

"Ladies! Gentleman! People who don't fall into a gender binary! Welcome to Stark Industries' First Annual Robotics and Technology Competition!" Tony said into his microphone rising up through the floor of the stage arms outstretched. "Some of you have traveled far to be here with us today, it is my greatest hope that you find yourself inspired, challenged, and that you break your own limits! This week long event welcomes not only our young competitors but renowned scientists, engineers, and inventors from around the world. You may be looking around and wondering why you are here. You may see the credits or inventions on display, you may not understand some of the jargon but never fear. Every single one of them started just like you, as a kid with hopes and dreams and their own struggles, they may look strange in the way adults seem to, but believe me you have more in common with one another than you could ever think. Please take time to attend some of the lectures and demonstrations. We are always learning and I look forward to learning from each and everyone of you. This is a way to share ideas and thoughts in a fun sportsman like competition. A way for you to shine," He smiled walking down steps towards the center of the stage.

"But first let's lay down some ground rules. I expect all of you to take breaks, you never know when dealing with a problem how much help you get from stepping back and taking a moment. It can give you a clearer head or even a different way to view the problem. Make sure you eat 3 meals a day. No, vending machine food doesn't count or stocking up on Red Bull. I expect every single one of you to enjoy our catered food. Our chefs are specialized in all dietary restrictions. So have no fear requesting something. Think of it as their own challenge. Test them, tell them your favorite thing to eat for breakfast and see if they can make it like you remember. Same goes for our specialists. I'm not just talking to our competitors here. Drink plenty of water and get some sleep. Your health is of the utmost importance. We have plenty of nurses on staff and medical trained personnel. You cut yourself you push the button for them. Even if it's a paper cut. It's their job. Make them work or else they are going to eat all the stuff at the snack bar. If there's something you want to use but don't know how ask for a demonstration. I don't want anyone setting themselves on fire.

"The world is a vast and wonderful place. And in it we are lucky enough to have gathered all of you. Each day I will give you a problem and do your best to solve it. If you can't don't worry. You can try your hand at the next. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. If you miss the first boat there's always the second, or seventh. Just do your best. Are you ready for today's challenge?" Tony asked walking towards the front of the stage. He smiled out at the kids of various ages crowded around the stage who shouted a rather deafening yes.

Tony pulled out an envelope and flicked it open with an armored hand. "I have a neighbor who is getting rather old. The older people get the more they shrink, I worry that one day he won't be able to reach the good china on the top shelf in the cabinet. Using an extension would hurt his pride and if one day he gets tremors I don't want to see the heartbreak that would happen if he dropped it or hurt himself. Please give me some options," Tony said. "Now think about that and get to your labs, if you need it again you'll find it in your files. Solve it the way only you can. And remember there is no one right answer but merely different ways to view and solve a problem."

Tony watched them file out, a rush to their stations and smiled. Rhodey's hand came down on his shoulder and he turned to his best friend warmly.

"I think that went well," Tony said. "How'd I do?"

"Decent. supportive. Lacking your usually pompousness," Rhodey said thoughtfully then laughed at Tony's hurt look. "Excited?" Rhodey asked.

"Ecstatic," Tony said. "I can't wait to see how they react to all the problems I give them solve."

"Do I know this old neighbor of yours?" Rhodey asked throwing his arm over Tony's shoulder to use as support to go down the stairs of the stage.

"No worries I didn't mean you. You're problem is for later in the week."

"Great," Rhodey said with an eyeroll, "Was it our all American friend currently learning about iknives and EnChroma's?"

"Why would you think that?" Tony asked, looking over to where Steve was standing in the medical tech section listening to an older man explain how EnChroma glasses work.

"Because last time we went out for drinks it's all you talked about. How you were worried what would happen if something sped up his age to make him the age he should be and how you had nightmares about you and him in a big empty mansion and he couldn't reach the good china and it kept breaking. You were always pretty upset about it," Rhodey said finding his balance and pulling away from Tony.

Tony laughed awkwardly, "Oh well that's weird. What a coincidence. When did we stop drinking together again?"

"Before my crash," Rhodey said with a frown.

"Clearly we need to start that up again. Because my dreams are so different now," Tony said, "Oh hey! Helen!" He waved at Helen who was busy talking to students, "I should go talk to Helen," Tony explained to Rhodey quickly leaving his side before he could say anything. He rushed around the corner and slammed into Steve, who quickly caught the somewhat stunned genius.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes, it's like running into warm somewhat soft wall," Tony said, pushing himself away. He smelled like apple pie and Tony almost started laughing until he remembered he'd specifically made sure that all of Steve's shampoo and soaps were that exact scent and that Friday was unable to order anything else for the blonde.

"This is amazing Tony," Steve said,motioning towards all the booths that went on for miles.

"Oh I'm sure it's like walking in the future for you. I should take you to a museum so you can see all the advances we've made since your day. Kids can actually leave their house if they've got asthma, it's pretty impressive to you I'm sure," Tony said, amused.

Steve laughed, "Oh I'm well aware of all that Tony. I didn't just run in DC. I visited the museums too. I mean it's so cool to see all of it in person. I've read up a lot about this stuff. Like bionic eyes, did you know that the person you invited to talk about them actually has one? It's incredible. Plus there's so much on nanotechnology and it's possible uses."

"You're as giddy as one of the kids," Tony said in surprise, studying Steve with renewed interest.

"This isn't some flashy show of boosting a single mans achievements. This is a collection and showcase of human achievements and advancements for the best of man kinds, it's wonderful," Steve said giving Tony's arm a friendly squeeze.

"Well, enjoy then." Tony said still halfway stunned, "Just don't forget I need your help after lunch."

"Of course, I look forward to it," Steve said heading off to see more.

"You look speechless Stark," Natasha said making Tony jump.

"Hey now, stop with the creeping." Tony said with a frown.

"You should know he's not dumb. He's not just some dumb jock. He doesn't fit into the stereotype boxes you keep trying to shove him into. Bruce fits into your nerd box with you. But you know there's more to people then the boxes you shove them into, " Natasha reached into Tony's jacket pocket and taking the yogurt covered almonds he had stashed there. "Enjoy your science "beauty" pageant Stark. Hope you get the crown," she said with a wink.

"Hey, there's plenty of snacks you don't have to go around pilfering things from my pockets," Tony said but she'd already disappeared into the crowd. Tony turned to go make his rounds, he wanted to make sure Peter wasn't falling asleep at his station and to keep an eye out for Steve, to see what he gravitated towards.


	13. Minty

Having restocked his pockets with snacks, spoken with Helen and checked on all of the competitors, Tony made his way back to the stage and picked up a microphone. "For those of you who need a break, or any of our guests wandering around in need of something to do we will be officially opening up our craft corner after lunch. One of the basic skills all of our competitors have is soldering. And with the help of our friendly volunteer Steve Rogers you can take home some useful things you made yourself."

Just like previously agreed upon Steve was sitting nearby at a desk covered in paint, glue, and glitter they had borrowed from a local art club. He looked a bit uncomfortable but smiled and waved at the people staring at him.

"After you get something to eat check your schedule for a list of things you can try making."

Tony carefully put the microphone back in it's spot and hopped off the stage, scooping up sandwiches and heading over to Steve who seemed a bit like a lost puppy looking at all the supplies set out before him.

"I'm not suppose to be teaching them the craft am I? You didn't really specify," Steve said when Tony came over. "I don't have a schedule."

"No? Well I'm sure we can fix that," Tony said.

"You said you wanted help soldering but not on what. I thought you meant down in your lab." Steve said carefully picking up some lead free solder that looked a bit like wire.

"I'll tell you what to do, easy peasy. You have no reason to panic or worry. I can't stay in the craft corner to keep it running and Rhodey is already on snack control. His job is to keep swatting away the nurses and other personnel from eating everything. Seriously they are human locust. So I need you to supervise and help out."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Well the main thing you'll be working on is helping people make minty boosts Everything else is just sort of artsy stuff they may want to do. I'll teach you during the first wave after lunch and then you get to play with the kiddies."

"What are the kids here for? I thought all the kids you invited were competing."

"You think I could get away with having a completely private science event without letting the local school kids get out of school and come for field trips? Oh I'd be wracked with guilt knowing that somewhere out there kids were having to read Robert Frost when instead they could have been playing with soldering irons with Steve Rogers supervising."

"When you say kids you don't mean like _little_ little kids do you?" Steve asked eyeing the soldering guns set up around the table warily.

"Don't have a panic attack just yet. They're not going to be _that_ young. I'm also not leaving you totally alone," Tony said and snapping his fingers. There was a whir and a robot bumped into the chairs then rolled back and moved it's arm in greeting.

"Meet Dun-CE. Just finished him this morning. He's on fire and burn duty. Right?" Tony said turning to the robot. Dun-CE spun around then scooped up a fire extinguisher it had in a bag hooked up carefully around it.

"Nice to meet you Dun-CE," Steve said.

Dun-CE chirped happily in response.

"I always told myself if I put something like this together I'd bring Dum-E and U but- well, we have Dun-CE," Tony said smiling fondly at the robot. He coughed when he saw Steve's look of sympathy, "Anyway, you'll be making Minty Boosts. You have a phone Rogers?"

Steve patted his chest then his pockets searching for his phone and then pulling it out. "Yes."

"Great, want a mint?" Tony asked pulling out a tin of Altoids from his pocket.

"Is this where the Minty comes in?" Steve asked taking one of the familiar mints.

"Bingo! I'll get you a prize later," Tony said with a wink, "Now I'm sure you're familiar with these. Altoids have been around since 1780, that's around your time right? But the mints aren't part of the project. What we want are the tins. We're going to fit them with USB ports and batteries and some slight soldering and we'll have a portable charger. The kids will be able to share them too without worrying about if it has the right port or not because luckily almost everything has USB. And here I bet you thought Altoids were just great for kisses."

Steve smiled, "We use to store all sorts of stuff in these. I never really thought to change them. Just having a mostly airtight sturdy box was useful in itself."

Tony frowned at Steve's distant melancholy look. "Well Stevie how about we eat our lunch quickly before the hoards of school kids descend upon us?" he asked tapping Steve with a sandwich.

"What kind?" Steve asked carefully taking one.

"Hero of course," Tony said with a grin at the look Steve gave him.

 

* * *

 

 

"So far so good don't you think Vision?" Sam asked stretching in his chair.

They were sitting in the living room watching live security footage of SIFARTC which Sam had shortened to just FART to everyone other than Tony though he thought for sure Tony would approve since he did have a program called BARF. Vision however frowned upon this so he kept from bringing it up. Wanda was stirring creamer into her coffee. The three of them were the only ones staying behind at NAF.

"I think we are making progress. They seem to be getting along a lot better for sure."

"Are we sure it's real? Not just something they're putting on for Peter, the other kids and the event?" Wanda asked with a frown.

"That is why Mr. Lang and his friend are keeping an eye on them. They do not know Mr. Lang's friend," Vision said.

"Luis? Hope they stay out of trouble," Sam said peering closer at the screen, watching as Tony flourished an Altoids mint tin with batteries in it to a group of kids before starting his instructions. Steve was next to him, carefully following his instructions, focusing intensely and working hard on the after school science project, with kids crowding in around him.

"Mr. Lang promised they would behave," Vision said, moving so Wanda could sit next to him on the couch.

"What do we do next?" Wanda asked as Tony walked away on the screen and Steve was left alone with new groups of students coming in.

Vision pulled out his list. "Let me see. We have a charity event coming up. All proceeds go to Robin Hood Foundation. You can get me everyone's measurements so I can pick up their outfits and have any adjustments needed taken care of."

"When's that?" Sam asked.

Steve had ended up with a small child in his lap as he supervised. Even though the child wasn't participating Steve had put safety glasses on their face. He looked happy.

"Thursday Evening."

"But isn't Tony busy with his competition?" Wanda asked with a frown, there was a small explosion near Peter's lab space but he seemed okay and was laughing as the personnel rushed over.

"He would be if he had not let me do the scheduling. Ms. Cho will be hosting Thursday night and she has an exciting amount of lectures set up," Vision said with a smile.

"What about Peter? Won't he be coming to a mostly empty facility?" Wanda asked moving her hand and summoning a bag of chips. Rhodey was currently trying to shoo away Scott from the snack table but Luis was behind him and gathered quite enough for the two thieves to enjoy.

"Peter will not be coming back Thursday night to stay with us. After Ms. Cho's lectures the competitors are going to be having a sleepover at the Intrepid Sea, Air and Space museum where they will enjoying a Star Wars marathon with some guest speakers from NASA."

"Can I go to that, instead of the charity event?" Sam asked eyes wide.

"I need you to be at the charity event but if you want I will add it to our to-do list," Vision said writing in his notebook.

"Wait," Wanda said and Vision paused his pen, "Didn't we give Steve the job to look up charities? Why are we attending this one?"

"It is upon Ms. Potts request. Technically it is not an Avengers event, it is for Stark Industries, which is why not everyone will be attending. Like Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Lang will not be taking part, and yourself if that is alright."

"I'm okay with that," Wanda said.

"So none of us are going to the movie marathon?" Sam frowned reaching over to take a couple of the chips from the bag Wanda had floating between them.

"Correct," Vision said.

"Will Pepper be attending the charity event?" Sam asked.

"No, that is why Mr. Stark must go. Why we were asked. She has a lot of business to take care of for Stark Industry," Vision said closing his note book and returning his focus to the screen. Tony was listening to a young girl showing him her work but every once in awhile he'd look past her and at Steve surrounded by children and a small smiled seemed to be threatening to soften his features.

"I think we do not have much to worry about. I think everything will go according to plan," Vision said with a smile.


	14. Domestic Morning

"Can I put candy on my waffle?"

"Of course, whatever you want."

"That might be a bit too much."

"Oh here is the fun police. You've got to get up before the sun to beat him."

"I'm not the fun police. I just think if you've got a big day of competing that waffles that are 10% waffle and 90% sugar is probably not a good start to the day."

"Yes well I'm in charge of the waffle iron so if I say he can have whatever he wants on top of his waffle than he can. You on the other hand mister are stuck with what I give you. So behave or you're not going to like it," Tony said swatting Steve's hand away from the table he stood behind.

Tony wore an apron and was busy with a big bowl making waffles. He was set up in a small dinning room with whipped cream, fruit, and a ton of candy within reach.

"But research shows-"

"Whatever, how often do you get to do this Petey?"

"Never."

"Exactly. One day of sugar overload isn't going to kill the kid. So cool your jets darling, don't start your morning off as a dream killer."

Steve frowned, "I hope you're prepared to take care of him when he gets sick in the middle of the expo."

"I won't get sick," Peter said tossing some m&m's in the air and catching them in his mouth.

"Oh of course you're going to get sick Peter, but it's like going to the carnival and eating all the deep fried stuff you can find and then going on the biggest fastest roller coaster you can find. It's all fun, you empty your stomach and after a couple minutes your good to go again! And then you have space in your stomach for more food."

"That's definitely not healthy," Steve said.

"That doesn't sound like fun to me," Peter said with a frown looking down at his waffle. "Uh...maybe Steve's right."

"Look what you did Steve, you ruined the fun! You ruined the dream!"

"Not everyone runs on junk food and energy drinks like you do Tony," Steve said. "Some people have working stomachs that can use fruit and vegetables as energy."

"Yeah and they are mere mortals. Who will not be able to withstand our future of highly processed foods."

"Then let's hope we can avoid that future. For everyone's sake."

"Fine spoiler sport, have your waffle."

Steve frowned looking at the design on his waffle in blueberries, strawberries, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. "This is highly juvenile," he murmured a light dusting of red on his cheeks.

"Never upset the person serving your food. Rule numero uno of life, enjoy," Tony said snapping a quick photo on his phone and putting it in his pocket before Steve could protest or try to delete it.

"What'd he do?" Peter asked moving to see what was on Steve's waffle.

"Nope, go eat your waffle. I'll go make you a smoothie okay?" Steve said holding his plate up and out of view.

"Okay," Peter said sitting down at the table and turning to Tony, "What did you do?" he asked when Steve was out of view.

"That's for Stevie to be tormented with. Not to scar your mind with. Sure you don't want some candy?" Tony asked holding up a jar of mini Twix up and shaking it.

"No. I think it's best to enjoy it the way it is," Peter said with a smile. "Waffles are too good to threaten to loose them later in the day because I ruined their integrity with candy."

Tony laughed, "Well be excited, these are my breakfast specialty."

"I am excited. Where is everyone else?" Peter asked. "They're going to miss out."

"I had them up late running errands and going over paper work so I'm assuming they're not getting up early enough for any worms today," Tony said taking a seat next to Peter.

"Then why is Steve up?" Peter asked.

"He didn't run errands. I felt bad for siccing drooling kids on him. Though maybe I shouldn't have if he's going to be so obnoxious so early."

"I'd be up no matter what," Steve said setting a brown smoothie in front of Tony and a purple one in front of Peter.

Tony frowned pushing it away with the edge of his knife. "Do I want to know?"

"It's healthy" Steve said. "You need something healthy in your system."

"It's nothing but prunes isn't it? I don't trust you. That's rule two. Upset the person whose cooking and expect revenge. I think I'll pass," Tony said.

"I'm not that type of person Tony," Steve said with a sigh, digging into his waffle, the art Tony had made ruined.

"This is delicious," Peter said through a mouthful of waffle, half of it gone along with half of his smoothie.

"You may want to slow down. Don't want a brain freeze," Tony warned.

"I want to get back to work quickly. After all you gave us today's problem last night so we could sleep on it and I'm bursting with ideas."

"Well slow down so you don't burst all over the dinning room."

"I missed that, and the winners of yesterdays problem," Steve said.

"I'm sure Peter can show you," Tony said. "I can't take him in since I've got a couple calls to make first. My life isn't all fun and games."

"I'm ready to go," Peter said chugging the rest of his smoothie then grasping his head with a gasp of pain.

"What did I tell you?" Tony asked. "Warned you. Steve's not the only one you should listen to."

"Lesson learned," Peter complained as Steve hurried to finish his waffle.

"Okay, then let's go. We'll see you there?" Steve asked, reaching for Peter's plate to take it to the sink.

Tony reached out and stopped him, placing his hand over Steve's. "I got the dishes, I think Peter's too much in a hurry."

Steve nodded, gently setting the plate back down, "Do you have everything you need Peter?"

"Yes!" Peter said, swinging his bag over his shoulders. "Thanks for breakfast Tony!"

"Bye Tony," Steve said placing his hand gently on Tony's shoulder and for a half a second Tony expected the blonde to kiss him. But instead Steve walked out with Peter and he sat alone in the kitchen as their footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Tony finished his waffle alone, gathered up the plates, and held the brown smoothie away from himself as he went into the kitchen. He noticed the blender sitting out and a worn magazine next to it. A similarly brown drink was shown, and curious, Tony set the smoothie down, filled the dish washer and looked down in search of prunes.

"Banana, chia seeds, cinnamon, vanilla soy milk, espresso, and protein powder combines for a protein punch that cares for your blood sugar and keeps you focused for your busy day!" Tony read allowed.

"Friday?"

"Yes sir?"

"Did Rogers put prunes or anything not in this recipe in this?"

"No sir. He followed it to the T."

"Dammit," Tony groaned, grabbed the striped straw and sipped it, starting the dishwasher and walking off to his office. "Not a word Friday" he said before shutting the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"It's a bit strange to be here before everyone else. But it's not against the rules. Labs open at 7am, but the public and the scientists don't come until 10am," Peter said leading Steve past the closed exhibits.

"You're lucky Tony was awake when he was, he's a big believer that people shouldn't be required to be responsible before noon."

"Have you had his waffles before? Those were amazing. I hope he makes them again before I leave or maybe some time in the future."

"No. I think those are reserved for special guests," Steve said.

"So I'm a special guest? Cool!"

Steve frowned, unsure how to better correct him without embarrassing them both. He'd only heard from Pepper and Rhodey about the waffles and it seemed they weren't common even for "special" guests. More like only for special special guests on a blue moon.

"So what's today's challenge?"

"I want to go some place cold. I'm going on a long journey. Maybe climbing up Everest or hiking through Siberia. But there won't be others nearby, I'm going to need to rely on myself and my gear to survive. I also can't carry much. Make me something to help me survive," Peter said mimicking Tony, "I'm thinking of clothing."

"Something lighter than the normal gear?" Steve asked.

"Exactly. Warm clothing tends to be bulky," Peter said opening a door and turning on the lights.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"Yesterdays projects," Peter said "This is the one that won."

Steve looked at the china cabinet before him and frowned, "I give, what's it do?"

"The shelves rotate. So you push a button, and the shelves come down to an easier level so there's no loss of balance. And the entire thing is super stable so even if you push it the most delicate of things won't fall or break," Peter said with a smile. "It's really smart and amazing that it was completed in a day. Kinda like a vending machine or those cool bike storage units, but a lot more covert so you can't tell it's like that."

"There's a lot of things in here," Steve said looking around at all the items on display.

"I know right? There's at least fifty of us competing and then Tony let some of the professionals try their hand at it his problems too. Though they can't win, it's just for fun."

"It's really impressive."

"Are you enjoying it all so far? It's got to be interesting to just enjoy it and not be competing," Peter said shutting off the light and walking with Steve down the empty aisles.

"It's nice. Though I didn't see much of it. I helped make a couple hundred phone chargers yesterday."

Peter laughed, "That's what Tony had you doing?"

"It wasn't that bad," Steve said with a smile, "But I do want to actually see more of it. Have any suggestions?"

"Helen Cho's apparently set up a good fourth of the exhibitions so anything she approved has to be amazing. Hold on I have a list," Peter said pushing a curtain aside and ducking into his lab space, there was a crash and Steve moved to rush in but Peter hopped out holding out a pamphlet.  
"Here, I circled all the cool stuff. Aunt May's visiting on Saturday so I went ahead and made her a highlights pamphlet. But you go ahead and use it in the mean time," Peter said offering the brochure.

Steve took it and flipped through, smiling at all the notes Peter had made, when he found a schedule. "I never got one of these."

"You're more than welcome to use it in the meantime," Peter said. "I can also try and snag you your own if you want."

"No need to trouble yourself. I'll return this to you tonight," Steve said, "and I'll let you get to work."

"Thanks Steve," Peter said ducking back into his lab space.

Steve took the borrowed brochure and headed to a bench to study it. Peter had written a lot and he wondered when the boy had had time. Things like "Future Food Island, Must try!!!!" or "Science and Art take a break! Check out the photography section. Art of sound and DNA. Also see robot art." "Chat with artificial intelligence over coffee" "Medical science wonders, pretend to be a virtual reality surgeon demonstration." and  "The science of fashion" It went on for pages in tiny print. After a couple minutes of scouring the pamphlet in the empty expo space Steve pulled out his phone and pulled up the secure feed to Wakanda, to the lab where Bucky slept.

"You'd like this Buck," Steve said softly. He watched as Bruce wandered in, rubbing at his face. He glanced at the camera, waved absently heading to a desk covered with papers.

"Afternoon SR" it one said. Bruce flicked through papers before setting up a couple to show the camera.

"SAFE" was followed by "Still collecting data." and then with a piercing stare "Take care of yourself."

Steve let out a puff of air, it was nearly always the same, though Bruce was becoming more passive aggressive to tell Steve to stop checking in so often. He was waiting for a note that just said "Go away you're distracting me." he assumed Bruce was being nicer because he hadn't checked in since yesterday morning which was less often then he had been. He looked at his friends sleeping face, before logging out then pulled a newspaper out of his bag to read while he waited for the competition to start.


	15. Choco

Steve was slowly making his way through the world news when he paused and listened. Something was off. Something didn't belong. Something wasn't right. He didn't put his newspaper down but tried to hear Peter, tried to hear the sound of him moving around in his lab. He glanced over the top of his newspaper across the room, at the covered booths, at the labs, at the empty stage, smoke was coming up from Peter's lab.

"I'm okay!" Peter yelped, "Just, well, that doesn't work! Don't turn on the sprinklers!"

Steve relaxed, Peter was shouting to the AI's and he was fine, just a small lab incident. Nothing to worry about. But they weren't alone. He heard clacking coming down the entry hall. Slow. Coming into the exhibition room. Steve got up quietly, rolling up his newspaper. He moved quietly down towards the medical innovations. Peter and one other young competitor where quietly at work. Steve had checked when he'd arrived. But other than competitors no one else should have been there. He turned down past empty labs pausing because the sound had stopped.

Steve was trying to look for something he could use other than his newspaper. He couldn't borrow anything. If it got damaged he was pretty sure it would ruin whatever positive relationship was blooming between himself and Tony. The friendliness was coming back. Slowly and Steve refused to do anything to crush that, it was already growing in ashes. Whoever he found he had to talk to. He had to assess the situation. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was a robot. Maybe it was a kid. Maybe it was a scientist picking up some work. Maybe it was a hydra agent. Maybe it was a bad person wanting to hurt people. Maybe it was a monster. He couldn't fight them in the expo. He had to get them out. Minimize damage. It was imperative. He couldn't let them scare Peter or the girl in the other lab. Couldn't let them have even the slightest knowledge of something might be wrong. He had to be fast and quiet.

It moved again and he listened to it head towards the science of art section, which meant if he turned and hurried he could cut them off in the food of the future.

Steve slid past astronaut food booths set up by NASA and waited. They were moving faster, rounding the corner towards him. Steve braced himself for impact, throwing his arms out to catch them but wasn't prepared for them to go full force at his legs. He fell. There was a yelp and he found himself face to face with a four legged intruder rather than a two legged one.

The dog sat staring at Steve who sat and stared back.

"Hey there. What are you doing in here?" Steve asked, regaining his composure from his surprise and berating himself for assuming it was human when the sound had been obviously an animal.

The dog sniffed at him, tail wagging, licked Steve's face and took off into the meat substitute section. Clearly not after art like Steve had thought.

"Wait! Uh- heel, stop," Steve said surprised when the dog slid to a stop and looked back at Steve curious, waiting.

Steve scrambled up and over to the dog. "Do you have owners? Why are you here? Are you hungry?" Steve asked, taking the moment to look at the collar that only stated Choco but no address or phone number. He frowned. "I bet you are hungry, maybe thirsty? Let's get you something to eat," Steve said. "Something other than tofu burgers."

Steve headed down the hall towards the entrance, paused and looked back and Choco rushed after him at his backwards glance.

Stark Industries Science Expo was only a short walk from a small pet shop, Steve had stopped on his way home the day before to look at a cat in the window that was swatting at a feather toy. Steve was surprised at how easily the dog stayed at his side. It followed right behind him or at his side, brushing against his hand often. The shop was open and the lady behind the desk, instantly popped her head out from behind where she was feeding some birds and cooed over Choco, giving it a treat. "What a beautiful Labrador. She's lovely."

"I want to buy some food and uh-" Steve looked around a bit at a loss, "treats?"

"Dog sitting unprepared?" She asked knowingly.

"Found a lost dog," Steve said.

"Oh poor thing. Are you going to take her to a shelter?"

"No. I-I guess I'll take care of her until someone comes for her. So could I get whatever I need to take care of her for awhile?"

"You should have her on a leash. NYC laws and all. Though she's wonderfully trained. I can also scan to see if she's micro chipped if you want."

"Yes please."

"I'll put together a couple things to get you through till you find her family."

"That would be great, thank you."

It felt strange buying stuff for someone else's dog, but he didn't know how long he'd be in charge of her and it was always best to be prepared. He sat down in a stool as the shop lady went off through the store putting together things he'd need and the dog wandered over, looking up at him. He pulled out his phone and took a picture. He searched through the NYC's lost animal photos but couldn't find any matches so he posted the photo and marked Choco as found. The woman came back with a full basket and crouched down next to the dog, pulling out a hand held scanner. Steve flipped through the items the lady had gathered a leash, bags for picking up after Choco, food, snacks, a travel dish for food and one for water.

"Do you have toys?" Steve asked.

"We do," she said motioning down the next aisle, standing up. "She's not micro-chipped."

Steve headed down to the aisle and Choco followed him, Steve leaned down, "Do you see anything you want?" he asked, feeling momentarily silly but she walked back and forth down the aisle before snatching up a brown bear and setting it in Steve's outstretched hand.

"Okay, we'll get this too then," Steve said.

Steve set the bear on top of the other items and paid for them, shifting the newspaper in his hand under his arm.

"Did you see that Stark Industries is hosting a science fair?" the woman asked ringing up the items.

"I did," Steve said with a smile.

"It's a bit worrisome having it so close. That man is a magnet for danger. But it's nice what he's doing for the kids. But I can't help but wonder if there's some sort of other reason for it. I mean with all the fights and stuff, battles, bombs, aliens, their stock has plummeted. My wife works on wall street and she says he's one wrong step away from being a wounded seal in shark infested waters."

"Well thank you for your help ma'am," Steve said carefully leading Choco out the door and back to the expo.

He stopped by Peter's booth first. "Peter, you okay?"

"Yeah, took care of the little explosion and I'm back on track."

"Do you know if anyone is missing a dog?"

There was a clattered, "A what?" Peter asked popping his head out, "A dog?"

"Choco according to her collar."

"As in chocolate?" Peter asked leaning down and petting the dog.

"I guess so."

"But it's a yellow lab."

"I didn't name her," Steve said with a shrug.

"Where'd you find her?" Peter asked, hugging Choco.

"In the food of the future section, sniffing at tofu burgers."

"I'll ask the other competitors but it'd be best to probably ask Mr. Stark."

"I guess I'll leave a message with Friday," Steve said.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony got to the expo he hadn't expected to see Steve with a huge crowd around him. Curious he wandered over. He saw the gold colored Labrador sitting with wagging tail at Steve's side near the entrance, patiently enduring the school kids hands. Steve seemed to be struggling to get space for the dog, but it didn't seem bothered.

"Did you know that NASA has sent us scientists who are serving free astronaut ice cream?" Tony asked.

He watched with smug satisfaction as the kids stampeded off. Two birds with one stone since the scientist they'd sent had been such a thorn in his side. Steve sunk onto a bench with a sigh of relief.

"What's this gramps? A seeing eye dog?" Tony asked. "Are you a dognapper?"

"This is Choco. I found her wandering the expo this morning. I've spent all morning looking for her owners, making posts online and putting up flyers. So far nothing."

"Cute. Well don't stay around here. I'll check with the Helen to see if she knows anyone with a misplaced pet. Head back to NAF. I have enough variables going on to have to worry about you with a dog distracting people who might be working with chemicals or dangerous equipment."

"Call me if you find her owners. I sent Friday her photo and all the information I've been able to gather. Which isn't much," Steve said standing up quickly, shouldering his bag, Choco standing too.

"Make sure she doesn't ruin the furniture," Tony called as Steve headed out the door.


	16. Melancholy Promises

Late at night Steve returned to NAF, carrying Choco in his arms. They had spent the entire day after seeing Tony looking for Choco's owners. Steve had found a Kinko's and printed out Found Dog posters, had visited animal clinics, vets, pet shops, and dog parks. Choco endured countless petting by strangers, kinds with sticky hands and a remarkable amount of hugs with a happy wags of her tail. It wasn't until after dinner, Steve buying a hot dog from a vendor and sitting down with Choco, setting out some of the travel food from his bag that he noticed she was getting tired. Resolved to not go home just yet, Steve carried her for several more hours until the parks closed and then headed back, circling back to where he'd parked the car and driving back to NAF.

"Hello Mr. Rogers. How'd it go?" Friday asked as he got to the door.

"No luck. Did Tony leave instructions for where I should let Choco sleep? Does she have to stay outside?"

"No need, she's more than welcome anywhere."

Steve let out a relieved breath and opened the door. "Welcome home Choco. A home for now okay?"

Choco jumped out of Steve's arms and bounded through the door with more energy then Steve had expected. He headed upstairs to his room, Choco circling around, sniffing, and following at his heels.

He set down his bag, set out a bowl of water and left his door ajar so she could get out if need be before collapsing at his desk in front of his computer. He tapped absently, checking for any news in his e-mail or on any of his found dog postings. But everything was quiet. So out of habit he found himself checking on Bucky. Choco came over and nosed against him looking up at the screen at Bucky with him. Peaceful, sleeping, frozen.

After Bucky made his decision while the Wakanda people prepped to put him back on ice. Steve had expected they would have more time. He wanted time to sit and catch up with Bucky. To talk, reminiscence, to have comfortable silence with his best friend. But T'challa's people were fast, efficient, and they'd been given less than a day. Steve hadn't known where to start, almost bursting with things to talk about. Modern cars, smart phones, the cure to diseases that had kept him indoor as a child, all the new foods he had tried, the Avengers, Shield, space, the fact he'd met a 'god', the fashion they'd missed, the pollution, the wars, the good, the bad, Peggy. He wanted to talk about the things they shared. Weird things like how much dirtier the Hudson had gotten or why there was so much corn sold as street food. Or even food trucks in general. He didn't know where to start or how to.

"Remember when I said we were going to the Future?" Bucky had said while they sat at a balcony looking out at T'challa's lands. "This isn't what I had thought of."

Steve laughed dryly. "Neither of us expected this future. Howard never did release his final flying cars. I actually wanted to see those."

"Steve you got to promise me something."

Steve frowned, turning to Bucky, "Anything,"

Bucky laughed. "You don't know what I'm going to ask punk."

Steve just stared at him, waiting.

"I lied. I did know you. I know all about you. I remember. And I caught up on this new adventure you're on. Little Steve Roger's big journey in the future," Bucky said motioning his hand out in front of him like it was up in lights. "And you've made some great friends. Some are a bit obnoxious, like that Sam Wilson of yours. Not the slightest bit polite enough to just give a guy some space. But I respect him. I respect them. I'm grateful to them for taking care of you for me. So I know you'll be okay. If you let yourself be. I don't like what you did. I don't like that you kept things from your friends. I don't like that I put you in a position to pick sides. Or that that shield of yours is gone. I don't like that I know you'll fight without it because you can't help it and you will get hurt. I don't like that you risked everything for me." Bucky raised his hand to stop Steve from interrupting, "Listen, I don't like it because it put you at odds with your friends. But I appreciate it. I remember everything Steve. Every dying breath at my hands, every splatter of blood, their screams their pleas echo in my mind. I bumped off a lot of people Steve. I live with ghosts, ghosts of people that I went to war to protect. I was prepared to die Steve. Prepared to not go home. I wasn't prepared to loose myself and become the enemy. The very thing I had left to fight. And I thank you for understanding that that's why I can't stay with you right now. I know it's lousy. Being alone in the future. Everyone we know and love is dead. It's just you and I and soon just you. But thank you. Thank you for being there for me, I don't deserve it. Ah don't give me that look this isn't the end. I don't know how long it'll be before they wake me up. A year, five or fifty. But they will wake me up. Someday. And you can't just stay here guarding me and waiting. You can't just waste away. You have to live your life. You've got to live in this future and make the best of it. So when I wake up I expect a report soldier. I expect to find out that you lived a long happy life. Sure there will be sorrows, but I better not find out that you spent years just haunting T'challa's palace and driving the poor man goofy. Draw me pictures, write me letters, take photos, make videos. That way if I wake up really late. A long long long time from now, I'll know that you lived a long happy life despite me."

"We're going to get rid of what Hydra did to you before I die," Steve said with a frown, catching the misty look in Bucky's eye.

"In case. In case- You've got to live your life Steve. You've got to repair the damages between you and your fellow soldiers. I can't live with the fact that you spent so much time trying to become a hero, a soldier, and you threw it away to protect me when I've got so much blood on my hands. Go be a hero. But a smart one, a safe one and please dance. Go dancing with someone. Because you keep putting it off. Okay you punk?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded, taking Bucky's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I promise jerk."

 

* * *

 

 

Steve turned on his webcam and after a deep breath grinned. "Hey Buck. So today's been fun. Well as fun as one could have when it starts of with Tony Stark making you highly inappropriate waffles. He got a picture. I was too in shock. What kind of guy writes something like that when there's a kid around? I doubt he'll delete it so I'm sure you'll find it somewhere. I also found a dog. This is Choco. Yes, like Chocolate. I know she's not a chocolate lab. I spent all day looking for her owners but without luck. Maybe some day soon. I'm sure someone is missing her and I'm sure she's missing her family. Her home-" Steve faltered running his hands through Choco's fur and his smile fell. He let out a sigh. "I know I promised you but everything is...very hard. I'm tired. So tired Buck. I can't do this yet." He shut the webcam off, headed off to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. He turned off the lights, curled up on the bed and patted at the space next to him. Choco bounded up next to him. "I'll try again tomorrow to find your family," Steve said softly.


	17. Ultimatum

Tony was use to not sleeping well at this point in his life. By delegating tasks with Stark Industries over to Pepper or having most of it watched and monitored by Friday he could usually spend his day in his labs doing what he wanted. He could drink enough to black out until it was time to get up. But with the expo he couldn't. So he had to go back to getting a restless nights sleep and eventually just give in and spend his morning in the lab. Which was the plan when he opened the door and saw Choco. He'd completely forgotten about the new four legged inhabitant of NAF. He looked towards Steve's door but it was unexpectedly shut which made him wonder where the blonde had gone off to.

"Friday, why's the dog outside my door?"

"I'm not programmed to read dogs sir."

"Okay, add that to the to do list."

"Tall order sir. But added"

Tony scooted around the dog, pressed up against the wall, not turning his back to her until he got to the edge of the hall and then quickly headed down the stairs to his lab.

"Sir, running is pointless."

"You may say that but some people enjoy it."

"No boss I mean Choco is following you."

Tony skidded to a stop to see the yellow lab run around the corner, excitedly chasing after Tony.

"Distract it Friday."

"How boss?"

"I don't know, throw her a bone or something."

"Afraid I'm all out of bones and the next shipment isn't scheduled until never."

"Listen, I really just want a quiet morning in my lab before everyone wakes up. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to have to be in charge of anyone. Besides isn't this Steve's responsibility. Where is he?"

"Steve is still sleeping sir."

"What time is it?"

"3:56, per the pattern Steve will be asleep for an additional hour or so."

"So what, how'd the dog get out?" Tony asked rushing into his lab and sliding into his seat, rolling across the lab floor and listening to the door shut. "If she's locked out of Steve's room just pop his door open again. Wait he didn't kick her out did he?"

"Of course not, she got out on her own."

"Well then find her something to do in the mean time, I'm going to try and get some work done."

"I'll do my best boss. But I do not understand animals the same way I do humans."

"Yeah yeah. We'll fix that later," Tony said going to work on a suit.

He grabbed a can of Red Bull on the way, downing it. He looked around for a bit before holding out his hand, "Dun-CE, hand saw, where'd you put it? Don't follow in your predecessors footsteps by making such mistakes already." The hand saw dropped into his hand a moment later and he went back to work, occasionally calling Dun-CE to bring him other tools from screw drivers to soldering kits.

"Sir?" Friday said after a couple hours.

"What is it Friday? Can't you see I'm on a roll here?"

"You left Dun-CE at the expo sir. Remember?"

Tony frowned, glancing over and seeing Choco, tail wagging, a pair of pliers in her mouth.

"Uh, thanks," Tony said carefully taking the slightly damp pliers from her. He stared at the dog for a couple minutes. "Bring me the fire extinguisher would you?" he asked, watching in amazement as Choco bounded off into his messy lab and soon enough was setting the fire extinguisher down at his feet.

"What's this dogs name again?" Tony asked.

"Choco."

"Have we found her family yet?"

"No, Steve has scoured from Manhattan to Queens. They didn't get back until after Peter went to bed last night."

"I see." Tony asked. "Let me know if you find her owners."

Tony turned back to the Choco, "Okay, let's get to work. I need to get this suit done ASAP."

 

* * *

 

 

Steve woke up disoriented. It happened a lot more than he liked to admit.

"Mr. Rogers, Choco is currently in the labs assisting Mr. Stark," Friday said bringing reality back down to Steve in one sentence.

"Thank you Friday," Steve said, relieved, relaxing and getting out of bed. After readying for the day he made his way down to the labs. He hadn't been in them in a long time. He didn't feel like he belonged there. It was Tony's domain and his intrusion might not be welcomed. But Choco was his responsibility. And if she was bothering Tony- he didn't want a dog being a dog putting them back several steps. But as he opened the door he saw Choco running through the lab, a can of Monster between her teeth which she set in Tony's outstretched hand before letting out one bark that made Tony jump and bounding off to Steve.

"Good morning Choco," Steve said leaning down and running a hand through her fur, laughing as she licked his hands, "Have you been good? Not driving Tony up the wall?"

"She's been doing very well. A great assistant," Tony said.

Steve looked up at Tony, over Choco's excited wiggling. "Really? I thought. I mean you said-"

Tony laughed, "Watch this boy scout, Choco fetch me the hole saw bit,"

Choco turned quickly and darted off into the lab, whacking Steve with her tail as she went. Steve got up and wandered over to Tony who sat smugly, hand held out expectantly.

"Didn't stop to look in the mirror this morning did you?" Tony asked, motioning towards Steve's head.

Steve glanced around for a mirror or something reflective as he heard the sound of moving equipment in the distance of the lab, catching sight of his messy hair in the reflective edges of shiny red bits of metal. He quickly tried to smooth it down, but Tony's hand stopped him.

"It's refreshing to see you like the rest of us mere mortals," Tony said as the little clacking of Choco's claws on the lab floor brought their attention back to her and she dropped the drill bit in Tony's hand.

"Everything she brings is a little damp but she's scarily accurate. I was testing her by asking her to bring specific drinks and she got every single one correct. I don't know who her owners were but she is amazing," Tony said motioning towards the row of energy drinks sitting along side his work bench.

Steve smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dog treat, "Want to give her one?" he asked.

"Ah, good idea." Tony said taking it from Steve's outstretched hand. "Good job Choco, best assistant yet," he said tossing it in the air and watching Choco snap it up with ease.

"I think you brought us the smartest dog in existence," Tony said grinning at Steve until he noticed the serious look in his eyes. "Oh what now Steve?"

"She has a collar Tony and she's trained. She may not be micro-chipped and there may not be lost flyers up, but out there somewhere are the people who trained her who are missing her. I don't want you to get hurt when they come for her," Steve said gently, reaching out and putting his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Steve, you've got 24 hours to find her family before I follow New York City animal laws and adopt her," Tony said. "And she'll stay with me, show people her picture but she's staying either with me here or at the expo"

"Tony you can't just-"

"How do you know she didn't escape from some place bad Steve? How do you know her family is even a family and not mad scientists? She's clearly familiar with science and engineering. She doesn't jump as I turn on a saw or bark while I'm soldering. How do we know that they even want her back. Or that she wants to go back? I get what I want sweetheart, and I bet you even if you do find her "family" that I can buy her off of them."

"What if it's a kid Tony? What if it's someone like Peter or younger than Peter and she is their family. Someone small and young whose been walking day and night calling out her name, and she's not coming because she's here and not out there listening with me?"

"What if she escaped an animal testing lab?" Tony countered.

"What if it's a little old lady whose had her for years whose partner died recently and Choco here is all she has left? Some people won't trade family for money no matter how much you want to keep her."

"Too bad I've already made up my mind. You can't change it. Besides I've only spent the morning with her, you had all day, surely you don't want to give her away."

"It's not giving her away, it's taking her home. And it doesn't matter how I feel it's about what's right."

Tony groaned, "Admit it Steve, just admit it. You would love if she stayed. Don't hide behind your 'what's right' speech."

Steve sighed, "Fine, yes, I'd love to keep her. But I can't forgive myself if I don't put all my effort into finding her family because I want her to stay."

"Then put all your effort into it. And when you don't find her family like I'm pretty sure because I've already made Friday scan through the New York City dog registries and even those of neighboring states like-ugh-Jersey, and through surveillance cameras to see where she came from. Friday hasn't been able to find a single soul who Choco belongs to," Tony said, "but in the mean time how about it's your turn to make breakfast and wake up Peter for the expo today?"

Steve nodded, carefully pulling out the bag of treats from his pocket and setting it next to Tony. "She prefers the chicken ones with apple and carrots. I'll give you all the rest of her stuff during breakfast." Steve petting Choco and heading upstairs to make breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was up and sitting on a stool in the kitchen when Steve went in, setting down the dog supply bag.

"You're up early," Steve said.

Peter grinned. "I want to be there right when the doors open at 7am. Today's challenge is more time sensitive so everyone's going to be there early. It's kind of like a cooking show today. Mr. Stark's friend is going to tell us the guidelines, then give us 10 minutes to grab supplies from the stores and then we've got till lunch to build whatever we need to build. The rest of the day is lectures."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's going to be amazing. We're not working in our labs, we're working on the stage floor. Aunt May got some time off to come during the morning to watch. Are you coming today?"

"I'm going to try to see if I can find any leads about Choco's family, but I'll stop by to cheer you on with your Aunt May." Steve said quickly when Peter's smile faltered, tying on his apron.

"Oh she'll faint," Peter said with a laugh.

"Why would she faint?"

"Sit next to Captain America? Anyone would faint," Peter laughed.

"I'll try to go incognito then."

"With what a baseball cap?" Tony asked coming in and sitting down next to Peter, Choco licking at Peter's hand in greeting.

"Hey sometimes people don't notice."

"I think that's because they don't expect to see you wandering around the city like a normal person," Tony laughed. "They probably just assume your some model or an average hunky beefcake until they put two and two together. But the visitors at the expo know to expect the Avengers to be walking around. You're not going to be able to hide. Why do you think the craft corner was so popular?"

"I thought it was just because everyone wanted to make phone chargers," Steve said softly, back turned to them as he whisked egg yolks, salt, water, and cayenne in a sauce pan, his ears were red.

"All the kids wanted to spend time with you. That's why and their teachers were pretty excited too. Yesterday was Nat's turn and today I'm going to sit at the booth with the kiddies."

"So that's why you're not doing the challenge," Peter said sniffing at the smell of cooking meat.

"Right, but don't worry Rhodey will still keep everything fun, he promised me," Tony said watching as Steve toasted English muffins and cooked eggs in little pans, wondering what on earth he was doing.

Steve made his way to the fridge pulling out fruits and vegetables then carefully chopped them up and glancing at a magazine in front of him before dropping them in the blender. He poured out a green smoothies for Tony and Peter. 

"So what's the benefits of this one?" Tony asked poking at the glass.

"Oh cool it's green." Peter said sniffing at it.

"Focus, vitamins, energy, antioxidants, and some fiber," Steve said setting down plates of eggs Benedict and filling up a bowl of dog food for Choco.

"Steve sit down and join us," Tony said as Steve started doing dishes.

"Yeah, we're busy all day and you didn't get back till late," Peter said pushing out the other stool.

"Part of him being here Steve is so he can enjoy quality time with superheroes and you're running low on your quota."

Steve filled the last of the pans with water and soap and then sat down with them to eat his food before it got too cold. "I repacked all of Choco's things."

"What things?"

"I bought her food and snacks and travel supplies yesterday after I found her."

"Have you found her owners yet?" Peter asked.

"Not yet."

"I hope you have some luck today," Peter said.

"No you don't," Tony said gently hitting Peter's arm, "We want Steve to fail. If Steve fails we get to keep Choco."

"Oh, then I hope you don't find them. I take back my luck," Peter said quickly.

Tony laughed, "Kids taking back his luck. See Steve everyone is on my side."

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed the bag across to Tony. It was covered in little bones.

"Cute," Tony said taking it.

"This has everything I bought Choco. Make sure you keep her water bowl full and easily accessible somewhere in the expo that she can get to if you really are taking her there. Make sure that when you stop to eat you feed her too. And to take her out for a walk and pick up after her. There are bags, a leash, the toy bear she picked out and some treats in here too," Steve explained.

 

* * *

 

 

"You have a visitor Vision," Friday said.

Vision set down his notebook and both he and Sam looked up to see a yellow lab sitting at the door tail wagging.

"Please call Mr. Barton"

"Hello there Choco." Vision said leaning down to pet the dog. "I'm glad you made it."

Sam patted at the space next to him on the couch and Choco bounded up next to him excitedly. "Hey long time no see, finished all your training?" Sam asked holding out his hand for a shake.

"That she did," came a yawn from the screen, Clint lifted up his mug in salute. "Finished Monday night and sent her in yesterday morning. Do you know how it went?"

"Mr. Rogers found her in the expo and has been searching for her family ever since."

"Which he won't find. Anyway to get him to stop looking?" Sam asked.

"Choco spent her morning with the boss and he gave Mr. Rogers an ultimatum. He's got 24 hours left to look for the family before she becomes officially part of the Avenger or Stark family. I'm not sure which."

"Bruce and Rhodey were right, the extra weeks of training her in engineering and science must have paid off," Clint said, "I've never been so sick of playing fetch in my life."

"Yeah but would Tony have bonded so quickly without it?"

"Probably not," Vision said with a frown. "Will this all really help Mr. Wilson?"

"Seeing as Tony isn't particularly fond of therapy. I mean he's gone but it's been increasingly sporadic and Steve's been closing himself off so yeah a trained dog's going to help bring their stress levels down and having a PTSD therapy trained comfort dog on site is going to just be helpful for everyone. Isn't that right Choco?"

Choco wagged her tail happily in response.


	18. It's for Charity

Steve carefully fixed his pocket square and checked for the fifth time that his tie was straight. He was a bit miffed that Vision had waited until an hour ago to tell him about the fundraiser and even more so that he couldn't get a straight answer as to why he had to go. But it was for charity and for Tony. So he could survive an evening of questions and clouds of perfume and aftershave. At least it would be short and he'd come home soon. Well he hoped it wasn't too long. Wanda had promised to take great care of Choco and he was pleased to see how easily they were bonding, though Choco had bonded with everyone surprisingly fast, even Friday had set up a little doggie spa for her. Tony was wrapped around her little paw more than any of them. After slapping Steve on the back when he'd failed to find her family he had her micro-chipped, updated her collar, bought an inane amount of dog beds, toys and was even building some secret thing for her. There was officially a dog reachable button on every door for her to open it if she wanted, she had clearance to go everywhere and a dog bed in every room. But she wasn't coming with them. It seemed it was only Sam, Rhodey, Tony and himself that were going. Something to do with a partnership with the military apparently. And since technically Steve was a veteran everyone was pretty adamant that he attend but it felt like there was another reason that Vision was hiding.

He left his room to find Peter rushing out of his own room hurrying on his way, weighed down by an overnight bag, bump into him and pause, eyes growing wide. "Woah, you look great."

"Thanks Peter. Are you excited for your sleepover?"

"Who wouldn't be? This is amazing. I'm going to get to watch Star Wars with an actual astronaut and learn about the trips planned to Mars."

"Have fun Peter. Call if you need anything. Friday can get a hold of us if you need us. And Scott, Vision, Wanda, and Natasha are holding down the fort."

"I know, Scott and his friend Luis are the ones dropping me off," Peter said, "Which reminds me I've got to hurry if I want to make it for the opening lecture, have fun tonight Steve!" Peter said hurrying past him.

"Look who looks all spiffy."

Steve turned to see Tony, dressed in a custom Armani suit.

"Our kid already leave?" Tony asked rushing over to the the railing to see Peter's fast retreating form.

"Have fun kiddo!" Tony called.

"You too Tony!" Peter shouted back, twisting to look back at them and wave.

"Did you hear that Steve? He called me by my name. And not Mr. Stark. We've broken his Aunts' well instilled politeness. Now if I can only get that to rub off on Vision."

"Vision has his moments," Steve said quietly, watching next to Tony as Peter met with Luis and Scott at the door, the van waiting patiently in the drive.

"What is that?" Tony asked squinting at the vehicle.

"Luis's van," Steve said.

"It's hideous."

"Don't tell him that."

"But it's the truth. Kids going to be a laughing stock showing up in that thing, should have let them borrow something nicer."

"Don't you think showing up in one of your fancy cars would have been even stranger?"

"He's staying with us, he's staying with a Stark and yet showing up in an old rickety van. I've got an image to uphold."

"I don't think that is going to do much to your image, but maybe showing up to a charity event with a bit of grease on your face will," Steve said.

"Ugh, nothing got on the suit did it?" Tony asked twisting to look. "Pepper will have my hide if I don't look presentable."

"You look fine, now hold still," Steve said gently cupping the side of Tony's face, unfurling the pocket square in his pocket and rubbing away at the grease spot from Tony's cheek.

"There we go," he said when it was gone, meeting Tony's gaze, "Now Pepper won't have anything to complain about."

"Thanks," Tony said softly, letting his hand go over Steve's that was still against his cheek, "Let's get you a different pocket square though."

Steve let go and followed Tony into his room, who took the pocket square from him and tossed it before pulling out one from his drawer, folding it carefully and sticking it in Steve's breast pocket.

"There we go, now we both look presentable. Let's go meet Sam and Rhodey so we can get this night over with."

 

* * *

 

 

It's difficult for things to go as planned when you don't know the plan. Steve had expected a bit of eating expensive things while talking to people, listening to them explain their accomplishments and to stick closely with Sam as Tony managed to navigate the seas of rich people with ease and the occasional biting remark. He hadn't expected to be whisked away from his friends and put backstage for most of the night, chatting with the people working and the rather harried and busy planner who seemed extremely grateful to see him.

"So why Robin Hood?" Steve asked, snacking on the odd looking salad he'd been handed.

"We take donations from the rich and use it to give back to fight poverty," she said before quickly talking into her radio.

"We do a different theme every time we throw a party like this. Last time we did a fashion show where we had kids who wanted to design team up with professional designers and showcase their one of a kind creations that we then auctioned off, we've done art galleries, guest speaking parties and well today is another auction. Thanks for helping us carry boxes in by the way our usual crew came down with the flu last minute. Probably shouldn't snag guests of honor from the front to help out in the back, but you're also Captain America so I figured you'd be least likely to chew my head off if I did so."

"I'm glad I could help," Steve said. "What was in them?"

"Gift bags. Donated by corporations. Can't throw a party without favors now a days," She said sitting down with a sigh  
.  
"Shouldn't you be out there chatting up the guests?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm more of a behind the scenes type person. I don't really like being out front or dealing with large crowds. We've got more charismatic people from the foundation doing that."

"Actually if you have some time can I ask you a bit about running/working a charity?"

"Of course, we've got some time," she said glancing at her watch and smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony settled into his table with Sam and Rhodey and fiddled with the auction paddles.

"I don't think I can afford anything they put up for auction," Sam said pushing his away from him.

"I usually don't even bother. I bring cash and drop it in the donation box on my way out," Rhodey said.

"That's smart."

"It helps me feel less guilty about not being able to afford a minimalist painting or ugly modern interpretation of a vase that won't hold anything and costs more than a new car."

"Where's Steve?" Tony asked as their tiny food was brought out, "Did I miss some big emergency where kittens needed to cross the street or something?"

"Haven't seen him since we got in," Sam said with a frown, looking around the room at the guests. Each table was filled older people in diamonds and pearls and fancy gold watches with champagne set out for everyone. Tony was already on his third glass.

"Should I go look for him?" Rhodey asked moving to get up as the mic turned on and a woman in an elegant blue dress walked out onto the stage.

"Distinguished guests welcome to our annual party. As per your invitations I'm glad to see you have brought your beautiful selves, friends and I hope some money. We'd like to thank all of you for your attendance as well as our sponsors; Stark Industries, Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, the Daily Bugel, Roxxon Energy Corporation, and all of our other friends and sponsors found in your brochures. They've donated a large amount of goodies for you to take home. This years auction is different then those of the past. In the style of a charity date auction is how this goes. But have now fear our darling wedded friends. Every eligible bachelor and bachelorette to cross this stage is knowledgeable in different fields. Need a personal trainer? We've got one. Want to learn yoga or surfing, double check. Need a tutor for your kids? Professional photographer? Need fashion help? We've got someone for you. For one night only these lovely ladies and gents are at your disposal. And without further ado let's begin!"

"How boring," Tony murmured with a sigh downing his fifth champagne flute. "I've got every thing I need. If I want to learn Yoga Friday's got that taken care of. If I want to learn how to Salsa that's taken care of too. These types of charities work best in February. Should have done a beach party instead."

He picked at his food and then turned to Rhodey, "What are these do you know?"

"Pigs in a blanket I think."

"Really? They don't look like pigs. Where's the extra effort. Oh look at old Mrs. Riley, she's fighting tooth and nail for that kid," Tony said rolling his eyes, at the steely haired woman who clapped as she won the latest bid. "Poor kid."

"How many of these have you had?" Rhodey asked.

"Don't know, stopped counting. Only plus of these obnoxious things. Can't anyone do anything fun anymore? Is it because the individuals with money have 5 o'clock bed times and smell like moth balls?"

"Shh Tony. You don't need to get into any trouble with anyone."

"You know I was actually looking forward to buying some overpriced painting to put up in the lab. Thought Choco could enjoy it or I could see how long it'd take before it'd get destroyed."

"You can try that next time."

"I want a comments cards. They've always got those right?" Tony asked moving the jumbo flower arrangement aside to look for the little pencils and cards.

"Be nice Tony."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be a peach." Tony said frowning scribbling away.

"And now for our jewel. Last but not least is someone you should all recognize and we are more than pleased for him to be joining us. An artist with basic skills in gymnastics, piloting, hand to hand combat, and military strategy, this Irish born New Yorker is a world war 2 veteran and after being frozen has come back to join us in modern times retaining his youthful look. Please give a warm welcome to Steven Grant Rogers. Who you may recognize as Captain America."

Tony chocked on his champagne, hitting away at his chest and staring bleary eyed at the stage. Steve walked out, seeming to try and shrink on the stage.

"Rhodey is this a joke? Sam?" Tony growled.

Sam was laughing, phone out snapping pictures of Steve who was being asked to parade around the stage but whom seemed increasingly more uncomfortable.

"Sorry Tony didn't have a clue about this."

"Well we found him. Poor guy probably got snatched when we weren't looking. You know he can't help but doing things for a good cause," Sam said between bursts of laughter. "Literally being auctioned off like a slab of beef"

Tony frowned watching as paddles went up and the lady on stage started ticking off the ever growing number. Tony had never seen Steve look more and more like a lost frightened puppy then as the number started ticking higher and higher.

"Oh hell no Mrs. Riley." Tony growled picking up the paddle.

"What are you doing Tony?" Rhodey hissed at his side.

"Not letting these undead harpies get their claws in him. He's a freaking national treasure not someone's grannies kidnapped victim. You do know that they'll use all that kind patience and incessant need to help to keep him there forever. We'll never see him again if he goes home with any of them."

"But Tony."

"Shut up Rhodey I need to focus."

Rhodey frowned watching Tony flick up his auction number with fury. Tony was murmuring angrily under his breath, "Should have said living national treasure who'll knit you a blanket. Or climb up a tree and rescue your lost cat. How dare you just snag one of your guests and talk them into this? The only highlight of this boring dinner was watching him squirm at the nosy old biddies. That was the plan, see how he reacted to fois gras and tease him about not knowing which fork to use, not get freaking eaten alive by these zombies. Keep your doctors, models, athletes and artists, but you leave my plus one out of your auction. Can't believe I have to freaking pay to rescue the boy scout who sleeps across the hall. Peter wouldn't forgive me if I let him slip through my grasp. Oh put your paddle down Mr. Burke. You've got arthritis, also isn't time for you to go back into the ground? There you go Ms. Wipple. Give in. Be content with your hippie yogi. They'll have you healthy by the end of the day or maybe you'll finally die. Mr. Mackenson you're fifty plus cats would eat him alive. Give it up. If you want human companionship you probably shouldn't have disowned your family for buying you a green and gold cake instead of a turquoise and pearl one. Ah just you and me Mrs. Riley, my wrist is in much better shape then your old frail one. Give up. Give up Mrs. Riley. Everyone knows that your the worst cook, your gingersnap cookies taste like cat litter and those prized tomatoes of yours are grown by your gardener Juan who you criminally underpay."

Tony flicked up his auction paddle and let it fall, watching and waiting for a response from Mrs. Riley, a smile on his lips, "I have more money than you honey, give up."

"Going once, going twice..." Mrs. Riley lifted up her champagne flute and sipped at it as if there was nothing else in the world going on. "Sold! That concludes the end of our date auction. Please enjoy the rest of your snacks and listen to some of our guest speakers. On your way out please drop off your bid and we will set you up with your date night or lessons."

"Screw the guest speakers, we're going to get Steve and go home. Shove that bruschetta down your throat if you plan to eat it Sam," Tony said standing up and stalking off towards the door, not waiting to see if Sam or Rhodey followed him.


	19. Picnic Poetry

Steve was waiting patiently in the lobby, chatting with the woman from backstage, Ann, when the doors to the main hall burst open and Tony appeared. He held his wallet in hand and was pulling a pen out of his pocket. He bypassed Steve and walked straight to Ann. Sam and Rodney hurried after him, noticeably further behind, hurriedly snacking on their treats.

"Uh Tony?" Steve started but Tony raised his hand to quiet him.

"How much do I owe?"

Ann leaned back and gathered the ticket and handed it over to Tony, "I take it you are leaving early?"

Tony merely raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrunk back from the quiet anger rolling off of him. Ann ducked behind the desk, hurrying to gather gift bags and paperwork for taxes. She turned to hand them to Tony then thought better of it and handed the gift bags to Rhodey and Sam. Rhodey pulled out a wad of change from his pocket and dumped it into the donation box at the end of the desk.

"Next time Pepper will be going. It's her turn."

"You are also suppose to pick a package," Ann said settling out envelopes out on the desk.

"Just hand me one," Tony said holding his hand out.

Ann carefully set one in Tony's hand, "Thank you for your donation. Please enjoy your date."

"Yeah, Yeah," Tony murmured dropping his comment card into the box, "Come along soldier," he said reaching to grab Steve by the arm and steered him towards the door.

"Thanks for all your advice," Steve said before mouthing -sorry- and letting himself be dragged out of the entrance.

"What was that Tony?" Steve asked after the door shut.

"I saved your hide and you have the nerve to question my actions?" Tony asked angrily.

"It was for charity," Steve said softly.

"Yeah and I donated a ton. Don't try that angle. What? Did you have this planned? Did you want to go eat stale sandwiches with some old guy at his penthouse that smells like mildew and whiskey? Did you know the charity auction would be auctioning off you?"

"I didn't. I wasn't told I was going until an hour or so before we left, and then Ann asked for my help moving some things and well then I found myself on stage," Steve said defensively. He sighed and took a deep breath and reached out and put his hands on Tony's arms giving them a gentle squeeze, and caught his eyes, "Thank you Tony. Ann worked very hard to put this entire thing together and a lot of work was put into each individual date or lesson. So how about I make it up to you, let's try to have a good time okay?" Steve suggested taking the envelope and holding it out, it shined in the afternoon sunlight.

Tony frowned, "I didn't really-"

"Oh don't tell me you have something better to do tonight? Choco will be fine. It's still super early and Peter isn't coming home tonight. If you're uncomfortable with the 'date' idea then how about we just try to have fun?" Steve flashed his best smile and watched as Tony's reservations crumbled before it.

"Okay," Tony said rubbing at his face, "Fine. I guess I did pay for this mess. I can't promise that I won't be bitter or complain though."

"That's fine," Steve said turning towards Rhodey and Sam. "It's for two only. Are you two okay with going home?"

Sam and Rhodey exchanged a look, "Yeah," Rhodey said.

"We'll take the car then," Sam said, holding his hand out for the key.

"Wait how are we suppose to get around then?" Tony frowned.

"The date includes everything, according to Ann."

Tony sighed, "I better not see a single scratch Wilson, or you'll be scratched," Tony said fishing the keys out of his pocket holding them out to Sam, who once reaching for them, yanked them back, "Promise to take good care of her and that you're both going straight home."

"We were thinking of getting some burgers," Sam frowned.

"No food in the car," Tony frowned, "You can't drive it. I officially don't trust you driving my car," Tony said tossing the keys to Rhodey. "You're in charge."

Rhodey caught them easily. "We'll go straight home and send you cute videos of Choco every once in awhile."

"You know me too well." Tony smiled, turning back to Steve as the other two headed off towards NAF.

"So, what's the plan darling?" Tony asked leaning close to see the envelope in Steve's hands.

Steve carefully flicked open the envelope and pulled out the first of what seemed to be several cards.

“A beautiful romantic way to see the city, the views of the night are too pretty. You will board your way to the park and we hope there is a spark." Steve read.

"What kind of rhyming nonsense is that?" Tony laughed. "What are we even suppose to get from that? It's not even night time."

Steve glanced around, "Surely whatever we're suppose to take is nearby. And you can't fault them for that, we're ahead of schedule. The charity doesn't end for another two hours."

"Well let's see what's a romantic way to see the city?" Tony said glancing down the busy street, past taxi's and bikes before grabbing Steve's hand and walking down towards the trees.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Horse drawn carriage," Tony said motioning to the black horse happily munching on some snacks the older but finely dressed woman was giving it.

"I thought I read that it's considered a cruelty," Steve murmured.

"True, but it's still insanely popular all over," Tony said as they came to the woman.

"Hello," she said upon seeing the envelope in Steve's hands. "Good job, all aboard. We'll be getting you to the park."

Tony climbed aboard the white carriage and held out his hand to help Steve aboard. Steve took it and settled in next to Tony.

"Have you been on one of these before?" Tony asked.

"A long long time ago," Steve said. "You?"

"My mother liked going on them, especially around the holidays when it snowed. We'd go after shopping, the three of us," Tony said looking out at the nearing park.

"Sounds nice."

"It was."

Steve turned to speak, sadness in his eyes and on his tongue but it stuck in his throat so he turned to look out his side of the carriage at the passing trees. They seemed to be moving deeper and deeper into the park, past the bubbles of people sunbathing, skating, biking and walking. Eventually after what felt like too long their ride came to a stop. Their driver turned and tipped her hat.

"Gentlemen, please head down the path you'll find your destination," she said with a smile.

Steve got out and held out his hand to help Tony who rolled his eyes at the offer but took it nonetheless.

"What do you think it is?" Steve asked as they headed down the path.

"Something cheesy. I bet it'll be near a lake or stream. Probably food, wine, maybe a picnic," Tony said.

"You think?"

"What other date things are there to do in the park?"

"Paddle boats," Steve said after a moment.

"Have you ever tried one of those? They're exhausting."

"Really?" Steve asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well maybe every person I've gone in one with has made me do all the work," Tony said with a shrug, "If we find one lets try it."

Steve smiled at him warmly, "We had them when I was younger but no one ever wanted to go with me."

"I'll go with you. What else is in that envelope of ours?" Tony asked.

Steve carefully reopened the envelope and pulled out another card, he read it carefully, "Talking points."

"Talking points? Like what?"

"Morning or night person?"

"Night person. And you are a morning person, next."

"Dream vacation?"

"Anything without aliens, bombs, or assassins and double agents," Tony said, as they took a turn and he grinned as they heard water with an I told you so look on his face. "I feel like a nice quiet time at home would be nice, you?"

"I haven't seen much of the world. I mean I have, but I haven't. Everything has been during war or battle. I haven't gotten a chance to just enjoy the world. There's so much to see," Steve said.

"How about a private beach in the Caribbean?" Tony asked.

"That sounds nice. But who has private beaches anymore?"

Tony laughed, "That'd have been a good question for Howard Stark. Oh I bet this is it."

They turned into a clearing with a gazebo over the water. It was sprinkled with flowers and candles burning. Blankets and pillows were covering the floor and a picnic basket was set out next to a chest filled with ice, fairy lights were threaded around the top and sides.

"Told you," Tony said carefully slipping out of his shoes and walking in.

Steve followed suit looking around. "Isn't that a fire hazard having the candles going? There's no one nearby."

"You can berate the charity later," Tony said opening the picnic basket, carefully setting out plates and utensils, pulling out chopsticks with an amused look. "Aha! Sushi, wait, that's not sushi, what is this?" Tony asked pulling out green rolls with rice.

"Kimbap," Steve said after a closer inspection, "Similar but Korean and not usually raw."

"It's pretty," Tony said pulling out spinach and ricotta gnudi, strawberries and grapes, mini sandwiches, tomatoes, and a box of chocolates. "This is a lot of food."

"What's in the jars?" Steve asked, carefully setting out servings on their plates, motioning towards the chest filled with ice.

Tony twisted back and picked up a mason jar filled with red liquid and fruit he twisted one open and gave it a sniff, "Sangria."

After they settled in with their food and drinks Steve looked out at the pond, a heron was standing still among the lily pads.

"Tell me Rogers, what would you have done if one of those old ladies or gentleman took you home or out for this?" Tony asked popping a piece of kimbap into his mouth.

"Probably would have just gone to dinner. This isn't fairly accessible for older people is it? Climbing into the carriage or sitting down like this. Probably some Italian restaurant and just listen to them tell stories. They have so many. Everyone does, but sometimes the older you get, the less people you have who stick around and fully listen," Steve said softly, "Maybe help them around their homes, change light bulbs, carrying things around. Bake a pie, go home."

"You think the best of them, but those elderly people aren't your garden variety darling, they are scheming creatures. I don't think you'd have gotten home tonight."

"I'm sure they're just lonely."

Tony studied him for a moment, "Probably. Would you have preferred a double charity then? Money going towards a good cause and keeping a lonely older person company? Is that why you were so upset?"

"No Tony," Steve sighed, "I wasn't upset about that. When I went to the store to get Choco some supplies the lady who worked there said that Stark Industries is struggling and, well Tony that was a lot of money. A lot. I mean sure you were verging onto rude, but I don't want you to waste money on me."

Tony laughed, "Oh that. I used my own money, not Stark Industries's. I'm doing fine. Stark Industries is doing okay, not great but okay. But I'm still fine. Besides it's not a waste if I managed to save you from a terribly boring night."

Steve relaxed a bit, "I believe you did, nothing is boring with you."

"Well then this lonely person who feels old thanks you for your charity," Tony said lifting his jar in sangria in toast.

 

* * *

 

 

"We hurried back as fast as we could." Rhodey said sinking into the couch next to Choco.

"What did we miss?" Sam asked.

"Vision is moping," Wanda said passing caramel popcorn to him.

"What? Why?" Rhodey asked looking around Vision.

"Tony made fun of his poem/clue," Natasha said.

"And bet that it was a picnic by the water with wine and called it cheesy," Scott said.

"Hey man, their classics, don't let it get you down. Plus you're still new to the poetry thing, I thought it was a lot of fun!" Sam called, knowing Vision was around somewhere close enough to hear.

"We've also been taking bets on whether or not Tony is actually flirting or not. We've been waiting on you to clear that up," Wanda said to Rhodey.

"What's he been doing?"

"Well he keeps getting into Steve's space and he keeps using stuff like doll and darling and stuff like that. Vision's been keeping a list."

"He's flirting," Rhodey said, "But he flirts with everyone."

"But would you say he's been mostly flirting with Steve for the last couple of weeks then anyone else?" Natasha asked leaning forward intently.

"Yeah. Steve's been the focus from what I've noticed but I also haven't gone with him to meetings or listened to his phone conversations with Pepper or anyone else," Rhodey said.

"Bosses conversations with Ms. Potts has been cool for months," Friday chimed in.

"Pay up losers." Natasha said hand out with a grin.

"Oh! Shh! Steve found it!" Wanda said whacking Sam with her hand and everyone turned their eyes back towards the screen which showed the two sitting together, done eating except for some of the chocolate and sangria before the water and the setting sun.

"What's this?" Steve asked, feeling something under the pillows and pulled it out.

Tony leaned forward curiously as Steve held out a bag and carefully dumped out its contents, a sketch book, pencils, charcoal, colored pencils, markers and water colors. A little note was stuck on it.

"Art is a window to the soul, sketch a bit then take a stroll," Steve read with a frown.

"You're the artist. Follow the date rules," Tony said with a smile.

"It's been awhile."

"Maybe it's like riding a bike."

"Have you tried riding a bike after a long time?" Steve asked.

"Nope. But try anyway. Whatever you make I'll put up in my lab," Tony said leaning his back against the pillar of the gazebo and tossing a chocolate in his mouth.

"Fine. But you're going to have to sit still and be silent for awhile, okay?"

"Wait your sketching me?"

"Yes, now pick a comfortable pose and just relax without falling asleep," Steve said flicking open the sketch book, breathing in the smell of new paper.

Tony sighed, wiggled a bit to get it out of his system and then looked out at the pond, at the heron that had leaned it's head down to better study the fish beneath the surface, just out of reach.


	20. Strategy Aboard the Ferris Wheel

After a long time of sitting and watching the sun sink Tony finally was given the all clear to move a little bit and decided to use it on drinking his sangria. He finished several mason jars full before Steve announced he was finally done.

"Do I get to look?" Tony asked glancing over at Steve.

Steve had taken off his jacket hours ago, folding it neatly and setting it off to the side before rolling up his shirt sleeves and getting to work. His hands were covered with charcoal and lead, bits of color from pastels smeared to his finger tips. There was a streak of grey on his face and in his hair from where he'd pushed back some stray hairs and rubbed his face. It was endearing to see him in such disarray. 

Steve nodded before passing over the sketch book. "Careful, there wasn't anything to set it with so they could smudge."

Tony carefully flicked through a couple sketches to heavier pieces. One in pastels and one in charcoal. He had expected something that would highlight the things Steve knew, expected the jars of sangria to show some deeper darkness or sadness or that he'd look drunken and foolish but it was peaceful. He looked thoughtful and kind and Tony felt his ears burning as he realized in the light of the fairy lights just how long Steve had studied him, to catch enough emotion, the details that showed that he still, even in a relaxed setting was on guard, still studying his surroundings.

He cleared his throat, "We'll get something to set these," he said carefully shutting the sketch book. 

"What do you think?" Steve asked, nervously fidgeting with a piece of charcoal, blackening his fingers more.

"I think you never stopped riding your bike to forget. And that you look a mess," Tony said dipping one of the cloth napkins into the melting ice and reaching out for Steve who looked confused. 

"Returning the favor," Tony said with a smile working away at the charcoal marks on Steve's face. 

"What do we do now?" Steve asked quietly, putting the charcoal away and studying Tony.

"Did the note suggest going for a stroll?" Tony asked, re-dipping the cloth in water and rubbing at Steve's hands, seeming frustrated that it was taking so much effort to get off. 

"It did," Steve said glancing around. "And I assume we're suppose to go that way."

Tony looked in the direction Steve was pointing. Back into the woods was a path covered in cobblestones that were glowing in dusk. 

"Shall we follow the yellow brick road Dorthy?" Tony asked standing and reaching his hand out for Steve.

"As long as there aren't any falling houses," Steve said blowing out the candles before taking Tony's hand. "Do you think it's okay to just leave this?" 

"Probably," Tony said before leading him off into the woods.

"Where do you think it leads?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." Tony said with a shrug. "What else was on those conversation cards?"

"How was your day?"

"I put out a couple fires. Dun-CE tried to knock me into a trash can in their hurry. Helped a lost child find their parents. Continued my prank war with NASA. Made sure the museum is prepped for 50ish kids, chaperones and their NASA guests, double checked that the food we had catered fit everyone's dietary restrictions. Got stopped by a granny who needed help face timing with her grandchildren. Had a long conversation with the board. Drank a ton of champagne and bought you for the night," Tony said with a wink. "How's your day been doll?"

"I took Choco for a run. She's really good at keeping up with me. Soon if I can talk Sam into running with me again I think we'll out pace him. We watched the sunrise which was a lot nicer than it has been. I helped Peter get unstuck from the door, again. He woke up in a panic that he was running late but wasn't and that seems to effect everything. Had breakfast with you again. Checked in on Wanda and Bruce. Listened to some lectures at the Expo, planned to sit at NAF and do some reading when Vision handed me a suit and explained I was on the guest list for tonight."

"Are you glad you got out for the night?"

"It's been different, not bad but different. It's nice to spend time with you, even if we're not better after well, what happened."

The walked in silence for a bit, not really noticing or caring that they were still holding hands.

"Why does Barnes trump everyone else?" Tony asked quietly after a moment. "What about him makes you throw caution and common sense to the wind?"

"The short version is that he's my friend and that I lost him," Steve said.

"And the long version?" Tony asked.

"I was sickly when I was younger, I grew up during the Depression and before I was an adult both my parents died. Bucky filled that void. He'd find me in alleyways trying to fight off people bigger than myself and haul me home. He would disagree that I only throw common sense out the window around him. He'd say I was always getting myself into trouble, I'm just a bit stronger now and can handle it. Sometimes. He's pretty much all I had left of my home and my childhood. When I became a soldier I got that back. We got to be brothers on the field as much as we were off of it and then I lost him. Even with all my enhanced abilities I let him slip through my grasp and he was gone. And I did what I thought was best for the country for the world I loved only to wake up now, in the future alone where everything has changed. It's disorienting. Some things seem the same. Like maybe it smells the way it use to when the wind blows the right way or maybe at their core some New Yorkers are still the same they've always been but it's not the the right type of same. And no one else knows this, no one else knows what it's like to wake up in their home town and see that it's moved on, moved forward and in some ways is better and in some ways it's worse then when you'd gone to sleep. I'm a stranger in my own home. I feel like I'm trespassing, like I don't belong. And when he came back it was a chance to save him, to fix my past mistakes to have some one who understood. I felt guilty like I traded my dream of being a soldier for my friend and I couldn't live with that so I had to do everything in my power to get him back. Hurting you was the worst part of the entire thing."

"But you'd do it again."

"I will always do whatever it is in my power to save people. This includes you Tony," Steve said gently, giving Tony's hand a squeeze.

"I want to be first," Tony said as they came to the end of the trail, turning to look at Steve, listening to the music and chatter on the other side, "I don't like when I'm not first. I get it, I can't be first for everyone, I get that it's selfish, I don't mind being a selfish shellfish, but I want to be first. I don't like being second fiddle to someone who killed my parents," He pushed aside some of the branches and stepped out into the bright lights. "Win me something handsome."

Steve followed him looking around at the fair. Children were running and screaming, sticky with cotton candy and elephant ears. He took in the rides, lots of spinning and screaming, whirls of sound and lights and standing in the distance moving slowly, past vendors of greasy fair food and game booths lined with toys was a ferris wheel. 

"Pick a game," Steve said.

"How about an all American game for my all American date?" Tony said pulling Steve over to a booth and laying down a bit of cash tossing a baseball to Steve, "Knock over the bottles." 

Steve nodded, tossing the ball a couple times in his palm while waiting for the worker to duck aside. He lifted his knee to his chest, twisting, and let the ball fly kissing his fingertips, spinning and the bottles clattering down onto the ground of the booth. The worker pointing up at the large stuffed animals hanging on the end, wide eyed. "Take your pick sir."

Steve studied the strange looking stuffed animals, past a 100 dollar bill pillow, a chilli pepper with eyes next to a similar pickle and flame patterned bird towards a rather traditional looking polar bear. He motioned towards it. 

"What not the money?" Tony asked feigning hurt.

"You already said you have plenty," Steve said with a smile taking the polar bear he was handed. It was huge and he handed it to Tony. 

They saw bits of glowing paint on the ground and followed it towards a photo booth. Steve smiled and went in, pushing the curtain aside for Tony and plucked the little card off the screen.

"A picture is worth a thousand words, enjoy the night before leaving with the birds."

"Seems this is the last part of our date."

"More bad poetry?" Tony asked settling in next to him.

"It's sweet," Steve said.

"Yes, well lets take some photos then shall we?" Tony asked reaching to touch the screen. "This is the camera." Tony motioned towards the camera looking at them.

"You know, I'm glad I came, even if Vision told me last minute. Can't believe he already had a suit ready. He thinks of everything," Steve said smiling. 

Tony smiled, looking at him, "I'm glad you came too- oh got to be quick, missed the first photo."

They took several, the machine spitting out a couple strips that Steve carefully put in their envelope.

"How about a spin?" Tony asked pointing off in the distance.

Steve looked at the ride, what looked like a giant black octopus that spun while moving up and down. "I'll go get tickets," Steve said, "It's got a long line go ahead and wait." 

Tony stood at the back of the line, digging through his pockets and running his hand over his sleeves, studying his watch and then looking around at the fair, somewhat absently but searching for something until Steve came back with a small funnel cake and the tickets.

"Hungry already?" Tony asked breaking off a bit and getting powdered sugar on his fingers.

"You told Peter the best part of fairs is eating a lot of greasy food and going on the rides. It's okay if we don't finish it but I thought it'd be remiss to not get something before a ride, and the line seems just long enough."

"You do listen to me," Tony said with a laugh.

"Every word," Steve said seriously.

"Huh, really?" Tony broke off more to eat.

Steve took a deep breath, deciding to break the bubble in his throat, "I'm sorry Tony. I'm sorry about not being there for Howard, your mother, or for you. I'm sorry he compared your actions to mine. I shouldn't be some bar to measure children or people by. Half of who I was was propaganda. Bucky would tell you I'm about 90% stupid rash actions. I doubt I'll ever forgive Howard for doing that to you. You're utterly amazing on your own and I'm sure you were when you were younger too. You help others in your own way. You relax people with your wit and humor, you take everything in stride. You can befriend or tear anyone down in a way that amazes me. I mean you offered Loki a drink. Not something I would have thought to do to buy time. If we're to be compared let it be on our stupidity. Our throwing ourselves into danger to protect others because we just can't help it, we can't stand to watch people get hurt. People with lives ahead of them cut short because we couldn't do something. I don't consider it bravery or heroics. We're just people who can do something, who can make a difference and we do it. But we're different. We look at things differently, find different solutions and that's what makes a good team. I just need to do more than listen but try to understand and not assume that I know better and that you're coming from another place. Because at our core we both want to help. And you look at things from a different background then I do. So I'm sorry for leaving Tony and I'm sorry for not telling you. And I will be there whenever you need me, that is the truth."

"So you weren't sleeping. You jerk." Tony said as throwing away the empty plate, having demolished most of it and taking the polar bear with him aboard their car. 

Steve did as he was told and placed his hands over the bar at his waist.

"I woke up before you came in but didn't want to scare you off."

"Me scared of a giant puppy? You're not that scary." Tony said making sure the bear was strapped in next to him.

"We hadn't spoken in months."

"So?"

"Would you have said everything you had if I was awake?"

"Maybe. I had a lot of scotch."

"Tony," Steve started reaching out and gently touching Tony's hand over the round table between them. "I missed you."

"Well I hope you don't get dizzy easily," Tony said with a smirk, sliding his hand out from under Steve's and on the edge of the disc as they rose up and gave it a big shove laughing as they spun. 

Steve gripped the safety bar in surprise with one hand. He watched the world spin round and round and forced himself to focus on Tony, laughing. He was using all of his strength to force them to move faster and faster. It was strange seeing him so mischievously happy and Steve couldn't help smiling as well as they spun then slid into each other as the workers stopped the maniacally spinning as the ride came to a too soon stop.

"What now?" Steve asked steadying himself and holding out his hand to help Tony out who wobbled a bit, clutching the bear in his other arm. 

"Ferris Wheel. Last thing, then let's go home," Tony whispered in his ear, slipping his arm through Steve's and walking close to the blonde. 

The line for the Ferris Wheel wasn't long, much to Steve's surprise. It was also a lot bigger up close and seemed to be moving at a snails pace. Tony pushed Steve aboard, sliding in next to him and pushing the bear across from them. He slipped his hand into Steve's and placed his head on Steve's shoulder. As their gondola rose from the ground he turned and whispered in Steve's ear close enough Steve could feel his warm breath and lips against his ear, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Steve asked stiffening, sudden worry that he'd missed something, eyes searching the crowds below.

"I need you to listen and to try and keep your face neutral, got it?"

Steve plastered a smile on his face but his eyes were serious, searching out in the lights for whatever had caused Tony's tone to change.

"I didn't really put it together until we got here. Until you mentioned that you didn't know anything about the charity. And you mentioned that this date wasn't applicable to the other patrons. We're being set up. I don't know why. But remember when I said Vision was up to something? I think this is it."

Steve yawned and spoke into his hand, "Surely it's coincidence."

"There's too many. Peter comes to stay with us? Not a coincidence. Vision picked him. No one joins us for breakfast? You know as well as I do that the smell of my waffles would have gotten anyone out of bed because they're all locust. Nathalie use to always be first in as soon as some was cooking to swipe it all. I don't know about you but before you got here Rhodey and Vision miraculously started getting along again almost overnight. They left me alone as much as they possibly could, running off saying they were busy and I caught a call log they made before Friday erased it. They'd been having video conferences at least weekly with people in Wakanda. I don't think Vision's been harassing his royal kitty-ness for BBQ recipes. Also Friday's been hiding stuff from me. My own baby hiding things from me. I didn't know what it was until now. Until it was too easy to get rid of Sam and Rhodey. Until you pointed out that there's no way the charity would have put this together for some little old lady or man. Everything is too cheesy, too thought out, and Vision's been netflixing a ton of romantic comedies. I think you were suppose to be on auction, that it wasn't some last minute surprise. I think he put you on the list and we were suppose to go on this specific date. I think you're right Vision does think of everything and he and the others are trying to get us together."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I don't like being someone's puppet or science experiment so here's my suggestion. We play them. We give them what they want. We date, so sickly sweet that they can't handle it. We make them regret it and we force them to show their hands. You in?"

Steve turned to look at Tony, seeing the honest annoyance and mind working five steps ahead of their friends. He smiled, "Why Tony are you asking me out?" he asked with mock surprise.

"I believe I am," Tony said holding out his hand.

Steve rolled his eyes, taking Tony's hand and kissing Tony's cheek. "What's the plan?"

"I'm pretty sure they've been watching and listening so we've got till we reach the ground to finalize our plan."


	21. Bad Bedtime Stories and Butterflies

Steve wanted to believe that Tony was just being paranoid. That the champagne and sangria had all gone to his head. But he had to agree that everyone was up to something, the way they'd been avoiding him, the secret meetings. When they got back that night NAF had been quiet. Friday alerted them that Choco was sleeping in Wanda's room and that everyone had gone to bed, so Tony spent the night with Steve. It was awkward at first or at least Steve felt awkward but Tony acted like it was easy, like there was nothing strange about holding Steve in his arms making Steve sandwiched between Tony and the giant polar bear stuffed animal Tony insisted stay in the bed with them. But Steve couldn't help but feel like he was too big for this, that having Tony's arms around him would probably crush the genius's bones and the feel of his breath on the back of his neck was distracting. Plus Steve's heart was pounding fast and he was glad he wasn't facing Tony because he was sure that even in the darkness Tony would be able to read the blush on his face, though with how close they were he probably could feel Steve's rapid heartbeat and Steve didn't want to think about that. So he tried to sleep but just couldn't.

Eventually Tony let out a sigh, "Alright we can't sleep, so tell me a story, tell me about something about you."

Steve thought for a moment, "I couldn't go out a lot because I was sick. But there was this one time I snuck out because my mother kept talking about this old chocolate potato cake that she missed from the homeland and I had heard that there was a little Irish shop a couple blocks away that sold it. So before my mom got up I climbed out my window and took off down the streets to get there right when they opened, having saved all the penny candy money my mom had given me. It was a dark grey morning. It began to rain about halfway to the shop and I was soaked through by the time I got to their front step. I had expected this older Irish woman to be opening the shop but instead it was a giant of a man who upon opening the door and frowned.

He said to me, "Hop off snapper."

"What like a turtle?" Tony interrupted.

"No, like go away kid." Steve said. "Anyway I asked "Do you make potato cake?"

He folded his arms and said to me "Isn't it a bit early for you to be eating cake? Where's your Ma or are you a street urchin?"

"It's for her. I've got money. Do you make it?"

"Yeah, come in boyo."

I settled in at stool by the counter and he made his way to the back. "Chocolate?" he called.

"Yes, please!" I said shivering.

"Have some cha," he said putting a cup of tea before me, carefully packaging up the cake.

"What's your name?" he asked scribbling out the price for me and I carefully pulled out my coins.

"Steve Rogers, sir."

"Well little Rogers, get home fast, it seems to be bucketing." he said handing me my cake.

"What the heck is bucketing?" Tony asked with a laughing into his back.

"He meant it was pouring rain outside." Steve said, "Geez I'm almost done. I thanked him and ran home, but on my way I heard meowing and so I spent a good 20 minutes looking for the source. My shoes were essentially buckets of water but I found it, a small kitten. I kept that kitten for 2 weeks before my mom found it. I hid it in my shirt on my way home and I got really sick from running around in the rain."

"Of course you did, and your mom let you off because of the cake," Tony interrupted.

"No I was grounded when I showed up dripping all over the floor and shivering when I was suppose to have been in bed. But I had made a new friend. His name was Cassidy. It became a habit to sneak out whenever I was feeling okay and sit at his shop and hear him talk about Ireland and he'd teach me to make traditional foods. Things mom didn't have time to do. He passed away awhile back, before I woke up but he left behind a rather huge family, some of which I've heard live and work in different agencies in America and Europe. It's not an exciting story really but-"

"I can't believe even when you sneak out your a goody two shoes," Tony laughed. "Did you mom like the cake?"

"She cried."

"Of course she did. And you even managed to rescue a cat on your way home. Tiny pre-super soldier Steve still utterly precious as the current Steve. Can't tell a good bed time story though."

Steve could hear the smile as Tony spoke and rolled his eyes and yawned, "Tomorrow you tell me a story."

"Okay, deal," Tony said snuggling into Steve's back.

Steve listened to Tony's soft breathing for awhile before finally drifting off. Peaceful for the first time in a long time in Tony's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning Tony moved them to his own room, complaining that he didn't like Steve's bed and something about how on Earth did he think buying that bed was a good idea? He kicked Friday out of her omniscient mode for the room, stating it'd be better to have some privacy and once that was done the morning was spent with Steve and Tony combing the room for bugs, before officially moving Steve into his room on the system.

Steve had wanted to protest but it was part of the plan Tony had given on the Ferris Wheel, "Faster we move the more uncomfortable everyone will get. Plus it's me. I don't go slow, I go straight for home runs, even with national treasures. It'd be better if we rile them up, thinking we're going too fast, that maybe I'm corrupting you," Tony had said . "Plus even if they can't hear Vision has a habit of walking through walls. I've got to teach him better manners."

Steve felt uncomfortable that they were doing this with Peter still staying with them. Plus he had a habit of avoiding conversations about relationships, rather choosing to jump off a building or out of a plane then talk to others about it. He wasn't looking forward to the looks or the questions. Especially when pressed he wouldn't be able to give a real answer when he wasn't sure himself. He'd practically jumped at the idea to "date" Tony without thinking the entire thing through and the butterflies in his stomach when Tony touched him or said something sweet weren't helping matters at all.

"Should we take off Choco's collar in case?" Steve asked.

"I'll check her it in the lab later. I'm building her a weapon collar so if bad guys show up she can bark and shoot lasers at them."

"Seems a little unnecessary. What if she uses it to torment the mailman?"

"Come on darlin' we've had Hydra break in, we live a dangerous lifestyle. If she chases the mailman well at least he'll be getting better exercise. The guy's not up for delivering mail to us. We've got to give her something to defend herself with, not that I don't trust any of us to make sure we get her out of here at the first sign of trouble. I've already begun working with her for drills."

"Drills?" Steve asked frowning

"Yup, Friday sets off different alarms and Choco runs off into one of the panic rooms. She's pretty fast. At this point and my expansion on doggie size tunnels and doors it takes her about two minutes to get from anywhere on NAF into the panic room."

Steve relaxed, sinking onto the bed. "That's a relief."

"Hey, anyone hurts our dog or even tries they won't make it out of NAF alive," Tony said darkly.

"I hope that never has to come up."

"Hope as hard as you can," Tony said dropping onto the bed next to him. "I've got expo stuff today. There's only 3 more days and I've got a ton of awards and stuff to fill out. Actually, darling" Tony said drawing out the pet name with a teasing smile, "After you move all your stuff into my room, I've cleaned out half the closet and the drawers so put your stuff in there and would you mind putting together the gift baskets? It'd help me out a ton." Tony asked holding Steve's hand in two of his own.

"Fine, yes I'll help, stop with the look."

"Ooh note to self, that works," Tony said getting up with a grin, "Let's go be disgustingly adorable over breakfast okay? After all Peter is currently eating like a prince with the others at the museum. What are you thinking of?" Tony asked slipping his arm through Steve's as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Quinoa breakfast bowls," Steve said.

"Oh honey no no no. Healthy breakfast? You can keep feeding me healthy smoothies but there needs to be something tastier for the first meal of the day otherwise what's the point. And I have just the thing in the fridge. Friday prep the oven."

"On it boss" Friday said.

"And what'll we be having a cake or casserole?"

"Haha, close. I have about a dozen tins of cinnamon rolls. They're soothing to the soul and so easy to make. Here I'll show you," Tony said letting go of Steve and popping open the refrigerator door and pulling out two cans of cinnamon rolls, "Do you think this is enough?"

"Well I don't-"

"No you're right, Let's make about 5 tins worth," Tony said passing the tins back to Steve, "You just peel the little papers off and it should pop open, if not either give it a twist or stick a knife or something at the seam" Tony said grabbing several dishes to spray watching as Steve jumped as the tin popped.

"Why? Why does it have to do that?" Steve asked glaring at the container.

"Great wake up for the morning right? Four more doll," Tony said popping out the dough and icing and putting them into the dish.

Steve tried twisting the next one and still flinched when it open. He let out an annoyed huff setting it down quickly on the counter-top for Tony before trying to get the next one to open quietly. Eventually after all five were open and Tony popped them in the oven.

"There's no way to quietly open those," Steve said.

"Not that I know of, but hey don't worry about it. Although now I'm curious as to Bruce's relationship with cinnamon rolls and biscuit cans," Tony said thoughtfully.

"You shouldn't torment him," Steve said pulling out strawberries, raspberries, honey, and yogurt before dumping them in the blender for their smoothie for that morning. This one a bright pink, almost as pink as Steve's face as Tony slid one hand into the back pocket of Steve's jeans and the other around Steve's neck to pull him down for a soft kiss.


	22. Movie Night

"What's wrong with him?" Natasha asked setting down the coffee and bagels she'd brought for everyone and motioning towards Scott who was making distressed sounds and rubbing at his eyes.

"He smelled cinnamon rolls and tried to steal some in his smaller form but caught Tony and Steve kissing and ran out before he could. I can't tell whether he's upset that he missed his opportunity or wants to gouge his eyes out. He hasn't been particularly coherent," Rhodey said.

"Ah so that's why the entirety of NAF smells like cinnamon rolls. How many did they make?"

"About 40."

"So there should be leftovers, unlike the waffles or all the other stuff they've been making. You know Vision now that they're together maybe we could end our self exile, because I'm getting a bit tired of bagels. We've almost eaten all the good bagels within a 30 mile radius."

"Did you get the french toast bagel with the honey and walnut cream cheese?" Wanda asked rolling her chair over and opening up the bag.

"Of course. And I got plenty of lox bagels so the rest of you can stop fighting over them," Natasha said, "Come on Scott eat your breakfast. You can try for a cinnamon roll later."

"I can't! Tony said I have to leave with him," Scott whined but getting up for his bagel and coffee.

"Well then I'll eat one in your honor," Natasha said. "I'll snapchat you the entire time."

"Oh you're cruel."

"You are aware that there are unused cans still in the fridge," Vision asked.

"Not the same," Scott said pouting into his bagel.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony threw all of his mental powers into the expo and not about how he'd woken up drooling and about to bite Steve. The apple pie scent was starting to get to him and it was a bit concerning. He might have to change the scent of Steve's bath supplies to something less delicious.

Scott was up on craft corner duty with Luis surrounded by kids and despite Scott's parental status it still made Tony a bit nervous. Though to be fair it was mostly because he wasn't sure whether tracking Scott had actually worked or if one morning he'd find Scott using one of his Cheerioh's or Fruit Loops as an inter-tube. At least every hour on the dot, punctual as expected, he'd get a message from Steve. Sometimes it was short videos of Choco, the most recent of the two playing Frisbee which made Tony laugh much to Rhodey's confusion. He also got updates on the gifts and Tony was rather impressed with the speed and efficiency at which Steve was working. After all it wasn't just the ones for competitors but also for each of their guests and workers.

Tony on the other hand wasn't feeling particularly productive since he kept having to go to the snack bar to shoo away staff and volunteers to actually do some work since Rhodey was giving a tour of the expo to some higher ups in the military. Which Tony had refused to deal with, partially because he wasn't really on speaking terms with them at the moment, but mostly because he didn't trust himself to play nice.

Peter joined him for lunch with some of the other competitors who picked his brain in what seemed to be a bet to find where his holes in his knowledge. The joke on them was that Tony was a genius and could talk to them on any scientific subject they threw at him. He loved watching them get more and more into their challenge and watching their eyes go wide as he explained things from molecules to theoretical physics to robotics. They ate shawarma and falafel for lunch.

"Okay so here's something, how about dihydrogen monoxide? Anyone know what that is?" Tony said trying not to smile at the blank looks he received.

"Well it can be rather nasty some times. It causes corrodes metals, creates electrical failure, causes burns, adds to the green house gases we've got going on and can be found in cancer patient's tumors. Sounds bad right?"

He watched several heads nod and caught Peter's eye who was doing his best to keep a straight face.

"Well it's also used in nuclear power plants, as a form of torture to not only animals but people as well, it leads to over 3,500 deaths a year, and it can even be found in some of the things we consume. What do you think we should do about that as the scientific community?"

"Study it, find ways to protect against it," said a girl to his right.

"Ban it from use," said another.

"Do you want to see it?" Tony asked, smiling at the nods and as Peter covered his mouth to hide his grin.

Tony set out a cup and carefully poured a clear liquid into it. "This my darlings is dihydrogen monoxide. What to do you gather?"

"It's clear."

"Liqduid-y."

"Odorless."

"That could be really dangerous."

"Do you want to know it's common name?" Tony asked leaning forward taking back the cup in his hand.

"Of course!"

"Water," Tony said with a grin tipping the cup to his lip and taking a long gulp listening to the outrage and winking at Peter who burst into laughter.

"Mr. Stark!"

Tony chuckled, "Well what did you learn from that?"

He watched them sit back and think for a moment before the girl next to him spoke in a subdued tone, "That if you just trust what you're told then you don't have all the facts and you're just being played."

"We should try to get all the facts and just because something sounds scientific doesn't mean it's real and not garbage."

"Facts can be skewed."

"There's different ways to look at things."

"Good job, everyone. Keep that in mind when you're reading scientific studies okay? Especially the sensationalized ones. Because on the other end of that study is some poor bloke under the pressure to come up with something to keep their job," Tony said with a grin, "Now who all wants some dihydrogen monoxide to go with their lunch?"

Tony passed out water bottles to the kids and smiled at Peter, "Thanks for not ruining my fun."

"How could I? That's one of my favorite jokes/hoaxes. I love that people tried to actually ban and restrict it. It's sad but it's hilarious. I mean utility companies have had to send out statements that water is safe after April Fools Day jokes on it."

Tony smiled and clapped Peter on the shoulder, "How was your sleepover?"

"AMAZING!" Peter said sitting up excitedly, "We got to chat with people from NASA-what did you do to them by the way they were bitter every time your name came up- We marathon-ed all of the Star Wars movies, got to look through the telescope with astronomers who taught us how to take pictures of the stars and to look for new ones. Oh and all the space themed food was amazing, the cake that looked like a galaxy, the galaxy macaroons and planet suckers! And whoever did the Star Wars catering is an artist and utterly genius when it came to puns. Plus we did some edible science experiments that were amazing."

"I'm glad you had fun. You'll have to tell Steve all about it when you come back tonight."

"Oh how was the charity?" Peter asked.

"Let's just say there were some interesting developments."

 

* * *

 

 

It took three hours before Steve was satisfied with the gift bags. Natasha had made fun of him at least twice, one of which was suggesting he rent out his services for parties but insinuating that he'd only be hired for bachelorette and bachelor parties. Wanda had come into help, which had spiraled into her sitting on the couch with Choco and reading to him bits of the newspaper.

"Done," Steve said stretching his arms and interrupting Wanda's reading of current economics. He grabbed his phone and took a quick photo to send to Tony before sitting next to Wanda on the couch.

"They look fancy."

"That's good right?" Steve asked with a frown, "I mean Tony will like it right?"

Wanda laughed, "I'm sure he'll love it. What are we doing for dinner do you know?"

"I don't, Tony said something about easy food for a quiet night in and that he's dealing with all of it."

"You know I'm really surprised he can cook." Wanda said leaning against Steve's shoulder.

"He's taken care of himself for a long time."

"I guess I would have assumed he'd just eat a ton of takeout."

"He does that too, but in that case it's laziness."

 

* * *

 

 

Tony and Peter returned to find Steve on the couch with Wanda asleep, her head on his shoulder, blanket around them and Choco laying over both of them. Tony caught Peter before he did anything to wake them up, took a quick photo on his phone and then lead Peter off to the kitchen to make dinner, tossing the teen an apron.

"They are out. Did you see all those gift bags?" Peter whispered typing the apron strings and following Tony.

"I did, we'll let them rest until dinner's ready. Also no peeking in those, you need to be surprised like everyone else."

"What are we making?" Peter asked washing his hands.

"Burgers," Tony said tossing ingredients to Peter who scrambled to catch them, resulting in him using his webs. "But not just any burgers. The cheese will be in the patty."

"That sounds amazing."

"We'll also break out the soda machine and make some fun flavors. What kind of soda do you want to try?"

"Pomegranate soda," Peter said eyes wide.

"Great idea! " Tony said tossing several pomegranates from the fridge towards Peter. "Crack these open and pull out the seeds. I'll make the burgers."

Peter carefully set everything on the counter and cracked open the pomegranate, "Are there any plans for the night?"

"I was thinking a movie. We'll see what everyone says when they show up."

"Where are they? Didn't Scott and Luis leave before us with Nathalie?"

"They did. Friday whose all home?"

"Everyone sir."

"Well let them all know dinner will be ready in an hour. But don't wake up Steve or Wanda."

"They've been notified."

"Great. Oh you know what goes great with burgers?" Tony asked, balling meat in his hands.

"Milkshakes."

"Correct. I'll set up supplies for that for after dinner."

 

* * *

 

 

"Dinner is ready darlings," Tony said setting a plat of burgers out on the table in the living room and watching as Steve blinked awake.

Wanda stretched sitting up and taking the blanket with her.

"Scoot down," Tony said and slid onto the couch next to Steve. Peter sitting down on the a bean bag he dragged over by their feet.

"What are we watching?" Peter asked as the other Avengers slowly filtered in.

"I was thinking of a classic. How about Ghostbusters?"

"What's that about?" Steve asked.

"No, you did not just say that." Tony said turning to him. "Nope I take back even suggesting it as a question open for debate. We're watching it. I need a list. A list of every important iconic film you've never seen. Actually it'd probably be easier if you gave me a list of every single film you have seen. I bet that list is short, let me guess Independence Day, Titanic and Snow White."

"I've seen Snow White," Steve said, "But not Independence Day or Titanic, they made a movie about that?"

"Oh my poor Rose," Tony said shaking his head. "We're going to be having lots of movie nights from now on. Who else is not up to speed on their classics?"

"I don't believe I've had a chance to see Independence Day," Vision said thoughtfully, "But Titanic was interesting and I'd be happy to see it again and gather everyone's hypothesis on several questions I have."

"Okay quick, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Die Hard, Pulp Fiction, V for Vendetta, Psycho, War of the Worlds, The Godfather."

"I'm familiar with War of the Worlds, it was a rather frightening radio program and I read the book. I'm also aware that Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings are books. I read Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit but haven't gotten around to Harry Potter yet."

"We've got so much to fix. But first let's catch you up on Ghostbusters. Friday start up the first one."

"Oh, how about the Addams Family?" Peter asked turning. "They're iconic."

"The comics? I use to read them in old New Yorkers I'd find."

"Oh boy," Peter said turning around, "He's really behind."

"I saw Finding Nemo," Steve said.

"Of course you did. Friday we're going to make a box. Everyone puts in their thoughts on what constitutes "must see movies" and we'll make our way through them. I bet you haven't seen Star Wars either have you?"

"No," Steve said softly.

"Are going to have a Star Wars movie marathon?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's what that means. Eventually we'll marathon all of them. Now shush, eat your burgers and watch the movie. I'm so disappointed what have you been doing with all this time?"

"Catching up on world history and iconic books that I've checked out from the library," Steve murmured.

"Nerd."

As Friday dimmed the lights Tony slid his arm around Steve and relaxed against him, letting the tension from the day sink away as he breathed in the apple pie scent of Steve. Steve turned to him and smiled, setting his hand on Tony's knee before turning back to the film.

Tony spent most of the movie watching Steve's reactions. He wondered what would be fun to show the blonde next, he was curious as to how he'd react to something like the Ring or IT, if he'd have Steve hiding his face against his chest. The thought of being sought as a form of protection by Steve gave a burst of warmth in Tony's chest.


	23. Tempting Lightning

Steve woke up in the middle of the night. Choco was curled up on one side of him and on the other side was the polar bear but no Tony. He heard tapping on the window and saw a flash of lighting light up the room quickly followed by the loud crash of thunder. Steve got up, careful not to disturb Choco and quietly padded out into the hall, he checked on Peter who was sleeping with his head hanging off the bed, tangled in his blankets, snoring heavily. Steve walked in moving Peter gently so his head was back on his pillow and fixing his blankets, watching as Peter rolled over to drool into his pillow. Sam was sleeping peacefully as was Wanda and Scott. He didn't bother with opening Natasha's door knowing it would wake her up but instead listened carefully to make sure there wasn't any sounds of distress before heading down the hall past Rhodey's room who talking in his sleep, "It's for you Mr. Stank"

Steve walked down the stairs and towards the lab, checking in the kitchen, living room and gyms along the way. It was eerily quiet and the smell of rain permeated NAF. He walked down past the pool but it was empty, everything was empty and all the lights in the lab were off. He ran his fingertips over bits of suits, chest plates, arms, blasters, and a collar for Choco before he checked under the desks but there wasn't anyone there. The only place left was outside.

Tony was sitting in the grass in pajama pants and a black tank top, barefoot and soaked through. Steve ran out into the lawn as soon as he spotted him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, it coming out sharper than he had meant, laced with worry that came off angry.

"Tempting fate," Tony said not looking up.

"How?" Steve asked kneeling down beside him.

"Seeing if I can get struck by lightning."

"And how that's going to help anything?"

Tony sighed, "It won't work if you're taller than me."

"Isn't that just a myth?"

"Don't chance it."

"Whats this really about?"

"The expo is almost over," Tony said softly.

"It's been incredibly successful, all the kids have loved it. I even heard you played a trick on them about water. Peter was laughing so hard as he retold it that I almost couldn't follow."

"I know, I just- I don't want it to be over," he frowned when Steve didn't respond just looked at him curiously, "Ugh fine. If it's over than the one thing I've done right is also over and soon all the "irresponsible playboy" crap will come back in the news. I don't want to be a failure again."

"Oh Tony," Steve murmured reaching out and pulling Tony to his chest, "you're not a failure."

"And Peter will have to go home," Tony murmured into his chest and Steve heard the quietest sniff.

"He won't be gone forever, let me try and do something about that okay?" Steve said gently rubbing as Tony's back as lightning struck one of the trees nearby. "But in the meantime I don't approve of you baiting lightning like this."

Steve stood, gathering Tony in his arms and taking off in a sprint back towards NAF as thunder crashed and lightning struck the spot Tony had been mere seconds before. He held the genius tightly in his arms, moving quickly back up to Tony's room. Mad at himself for not waking up when Tony had left. Wondering how long he had been outside, how long he'd been sitting in the rain. He was shivering and cold to the touch. Steve didn't put him down until they reached Tony's ensuite bathroom.

"Hot shower, now, you're covered in mud."

Tony nodded fighting with his tank top that was plastered to his skin, Steve rolled his eyes, "Raise your arms," and helped peel Tony out of his tank top, gathering it up and the other clothes Tony threw at him before ducking into the shower. Steve changed into drier clothes, toweling dry and tossed everything into the washer, dumped towels into the drier and made tea while listening. He walked into the bathroom and held out one of the warm fluffy towels out for Tony.

"Alright you done?"

The water turned off in answer and Tony grabbed the towel wrapping it around his waist as Steve took another and dried Tony's hair. "What if you get sick from that?" he asked with a frown.

"Aww look whose all worried," Tony said with a teasing smiled,

"Of course I'm worried," Steve said. "Go get dressed, I've made tea."

"You're cute," Tony said as he tossed the towels as he headed out into their bedroom turning first to meet Steve's surprised face and giving him a wink before going to look for some clothes.

Steve stood rooted in the spot for a moment, before hanging up the towels and drying up the wet bathroom floor so they wouldn't slip later. When he went back into the bedroom he saw the silhouette of Tony dressed with his arms folding looking out at the rain. He turned to Steve when he heard him come in.

"You said you made tea?"

"Yes, honey and chamomile," Steve said turning to get the tea pot he'd brought in and set on the desk. He poured a cup for Tony before sinking into the armchair by the window.

"You should go back to bed," Tony said holding the warm mug in both hands.

"I've slept enough, 70 years too much." Steve said.

"That's always your excuse, you need new material."

"Don't tease a senior citizen."

"It's no fun when you you do it," Tony said frowning and turning towards him.

"Fun for me," Steve said smiling and reaching out to pull Tony down onto his lap, taking the mug so it wouldn't spill and quickly wrapping a blanket around them both, relishing in the look of surprise on Tony's face. "I won't go to back to bed without you, as long as your up we'll be up together."

Tony was quiet for a bit, taking back his mug of tea. Steve slipped his arms around Tony's waist holding the genius close. "Fine," Tony managed before relaxing into Steve's arms, "But only because this is surprisingly comfortable."

Steve smiled.

The storm eventually stopped and the sun rose with Tony having fallen asleep and Steve watching it rise. occasionally his gaze falling towards the sleeping genius, safe in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

"I was wondering if you would like some company as you explore today?" Steve asked with a smile towards the woman talking to Peter.

"Oh Mr. Rogers!" May said with a look of surprise and delight.

"Steve is fine," he said with a smile.

"I never got a chance to thank you last time," she said, "Peter has just been having the best time with all of you."

"Aw Aunt May, don't embarrass me."

"Hey, that's what adults get to do. Embarrassment is a part of life," she said ruffling Peter's hair. "But I would love that, better than going alone."

"I believe Peter made you a list of highlights?" Steve asked as the waved goodbye to Peter and made their way into the expo.

"He did!' May said pulling out the familiar brochure. "I just, I can't believe there's so much here. I mean Peter's love for science is amazing and the fact he's meeting other kids is just so wonderful. I really want to tell Mr. Stark thank you. I'm sure I'm not the only one either. I mean I was reading some of the bio's of the other participants and they're from all over and from all walks of life and they're bonding so well because they share this love and friendly competition. I mean he leveled the playing field for a whole week. And made it fun for people like me," Aunt May said as they paused to look at art painted with bacteria. "Plus it's keeping him from getting hurt by bullies or moping around. A couple months ago he came home all beat up from some big kid from Brooklyn. I swear he's always getting in trouble." She sighed.

"I'm glad he's doing okay," Steve said with a frown, pausing at a booth jewelry that cut speech wavelengths into rings.

"He seems to be a lot better."

"We've really enjoyed having Peter stay with us," Steve said as they walked down a hall of inventors and important scientists paintings with buttons and holograms that explained more about each's life and discoveries. "I know he and Tony have a lot of fun talking in the lab and building robotics and that he's been bonding well with everyone. We'd love to have him over whenever he wants to come by. I promise we'll keep him safe."

May frowned as they turned into the food section and she got a sample of dehydrated snacks. "Can you teach him self defense?"

"Definitely," Steve said.

"He'll come home tomorrow night but I'll think about it," May said.

"We'll drop him off after the closing ceremonies and dinner."

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Having fun?" Tony asked sneaking up on Steve who was watching Rhodey tell the competitors to build something to help keep surfers and swimmers from being mistaken as shark food.

"I am. Peter's Aunt and I spent the morning visiting different booths."

"I saw. Flirting with others already?" Tony asked with an exaggerated pout.

"No!" Steve said in surprise, "We were talking about Peter. She also wants to talk to you."

"You didn't get me in trouble did you? You didn't tell her about all the junk food?"

"Of course not. But we should probably do something with him tonight that's not just sitting in front of the TV."

"Like what?"

"Maybe board games or something."

"Do you want to have a family board game night?"

"Maybe. But probably not Monopoly."

"I forgot that game was that old. I'll have Friday find us some games. By the way I've added you as my official plus one. So I hope you're ready to break out that suit for more events. There's a fancy party for us to go to before the end of the month."

"Fancy party?"

"Yup Stark Industries is announcing it's new plans."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends on how you choose to look at it. Now this," Tony said motioning towards the expo, "Doesn't need me for hours, so how about we I show you the proper way to sneak out of something?"

"But this is your-"

"Buh buh buh, I probably shouldn't have poised that as question. You manage to sneak out and still be utterly good, which isn't great. So we're going to quietly walk away from this without Rhodey or Pepper seeing and we'll be back before the end of that timer goes off," Tony said taking one of Steve's hands and walking backwards.

Steve looked at the timer that was counting down an eight hours for when the competitors had to stop for the day. "Anyone could be back within that time frame, and wait Pepper is here?"

"That she is, you're not going to go try and firt with her too are you?That's bad form love," Tony said frowning but his eyes showed he was teasing.

"Fine, Let's go," Steve said letting himself be led by Tony out into the parking lot and getting in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked as Tony sped out of the parking lot and down the street.

"Coffee Date," Tony said with a smile.

"There's plenty of cafe's within walking distance of the expo," Steve said confused.

"We're not going to Starbucks, we're not going to just some average New York dive or hipster bar."

"You're on a road leaving New York City," Steve noted with a frown.

"Great detective skills, wave goodbye to the NYC doll, we're going to my favorite coffee shop on this coast."

"Is this why we need so much time?"

"Yup. If I miss the end of today's competition Pepper will try to kill me. So we need a buffer. Plus it's been awhile since I've been out of the city. So settle in."

Steve looked at the rear view mirror of New York City shrinking into the distance.

"Hey do you still have those questions? You know from our last date?" Tony asked.

"Uh no," Steve said checking his jacket pockets.

"That's okay, let's see. Kids. Do you want them?" Tony asked.

"Kind of. I've always wanted family but with all the dangerous situations we put ourselves in I just couldn't really subject them to that and I don't think I'm ready to retire quite yet. How about you?"

"I didn't want any for the longest time. Didn't want to screw up someones life and I'm told constantly that I'm not responsible enough but I think it might be nice. Though I kind of just make my own kids. Dun-CE is the newest and we've got Choco and technically Vision's like one of my kids. Okay- Let's say suddenly miraculously all the bad guys are caught and we enter a long era of peace what would you do?"

"Retire."

"Old man," Tony said laughing, "Be serious."

"Travel the world and draw it. Meet people and learn as much as I can. You?"

"Focus on inventing things that I want to make, things that help the quality of life. Take you to the wonders of the world either natural or man made. There's an island where you can swim with jellyfish and they've all stopped stinging people due to evolution," Tony said glancing at Steve and seeing the warm smile on his face.

"I read that there's a park that's underwater during half of the year underwater."

"Ah yes, that's a trip to Austria."

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright this is it," Tony said parking the car.

"I don't see a coffee shop," Steve said looking around as he got out.

"We've got to go down the board walk," Tony said taking his hand and heading down towards the water and stopped before a quiet coffee shop looking out over the water. "What kind of coffee do you want? Wait nope, I'll order you something fun, go ahead and grab a seat on the terrace upstairs." Tony said.

Steve took the stairs onto the terrace. No one was there but he had a great view of the ocean and there was a fire going to counteract the occasionally cold sea breeze. He took a seat and watched some gulls fly over head and peck at the sand.

Eventually Tony set down two cups of coffee, pushing one towards Steve with an intricate green foam.

"What's this?" Steve asked picking it up.

"Absinthe coffee for you, I got myself Kahlua coffee. Oh don't give me that look, there's not actually alcohol in these. They're just flavored that way. All the fun has been removed. But speaking of alcohol. I know it doesn't do anything for you and well that's just sad so I'm going to try and make something. I've been harassing some of the NASA scientists about it."

"Why them?"

"Well due to cuts in funding it's not like they're really able to do much else. Why do you think we're still not sending people to Mars yet? Government keeps bringing down their funding."

"So that's why they don't like you. Because you've been rubbing their lack of funding in their face?"

"That and explaining how if I got clearance I could have us on Mars by the end of the month, which they don't believe. I also like to leave little childish pranks in their booth like whoopee cushions and small flowers that squirt water in their face when they try to smell or move them. I also lent them Dun-CE for a bit."

"So juvenile."

"Hey they're using their brains to do other things then worry about their finances. I can be one bad guy that they can actually take their frustration out on unlike the government. Plus they won't admit it but they're having fun."

Steve smiled, shaking his head and sipping at his coffee surprised at the licorice taste, "This is good."

"See? You've got to trust me, I've got you," Tony said.


	24. The China Cabinet Nightmare

"I should have known you were a good liar," Tony said sniffing. "Who would suspect the darling Ms. Peach?"

"Oh like you didn't lie yourself. That's the whole point of the game. If you're playing the murderer you have to throw suspicion on others. Why are you sniffing?" Steve asked leaning close and pressing the back of his hand to Tony's forehead.

"Yeah but your so good at it. It's like you played before. Can't trust you can I?" Tony asked pointing towards Steve but in the wrong direction, wobbling a bit. Steve rushed to steady him.

"Cluedo was literally a game created to play in bomb shelters, it's not that new," Steve said studying Tony's face and putting a hand over his forehead, "You're sick."

"Am not. Can't be. Tomorrow's the closing ceremony. Just need some NyQuil."

"Tony," Steve frowned.

"Oh don't Tony me," Tony said pushing at Steve's chest to try and get him to move. "Oh nice," Tony said making a squeezing motion. 

Steve swatted away Tony's hands and held them away from him at the wrists, "This is from you sitting out in the rain isn't it?"

"I'm fine Stevie, just a bit drunk."

"You haven't had any alcohol all day."

"Then I'm detoxing."

"You're sick," Steve said letting go of Tony's wrists and frowning as Tony's hands went back to his chest, he pushed Tony's hands aside and picked Tony up. "Stop it." he said sternly.

"Twice in one day. I feel like a blushing bride," Tony said grinning at him.

"We're going to the medical ward. We're checking your temperature. You're too hot."

Tony nodded solemnly patting Steve on the shoulder, "I know."

Steve rolled his eyes, walking down the darkened halls to the elevator that would take him to the hospital wing.

"Look how strong you are. And how soft this hair of yours is," Tony said slipping his hand from Steve's shoulders into his hair. "I always want to just mess it up. I'm going to mess it up," Tony giggled, "Perfect. Sex hair."

Steve shifted Tony in his arms and pulled out a temporal thermometer from the cabinet. Steve sat down in one of the waiting room chairs, with Tony in his lap, turning him a bit so he could check his temperature. He scanned it over Tony's head then checked the reading with a frown.

"What not going to let me move on my own?" Tony asked trying to see the reading.

"You'll fall over."

"Do I have a fever?"

"Yes," Steve said handing the thermometer to one of the medical robots that had come out to investigate and that began checking Tony's vitals.

"Then let's grab some NyQuil and I'll just spend less time in the lab tonight."

"No time in the lab tonight."

"What? Not fair."

"You'll hurt yourself."

"Friday won't let me hurt myself."

"Can't chance it. You're going to take some medicine that the medical bots suggest and then you're going to bed."

"Not here right?" Tony asked looking around at the empty medical ward.

"No, in your bed." 

"Where will you be?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, you're too slippery. You can be the tiny spoon."

"Little spoon," Tony corrected. "You'll get sick too."

"I don't get as sick as easily as others," Steve said. "I'll make you into a warm burrito."

"I'm not really hungry," Tony said.

"No I mean, I'll- Oh I'll just show you. We'll sweat out that fever."

"Ooh with fun adult exercise?" Tony asked.

"No. What's fun- wait no never mind. No," Steve said taking the medicine offered by the robot and the instructions. The robot beeped in response and went back to it's sleep mode and Steve carried Tony to the elevator. "Friday, can you disinfect everything Tony's touched? I don't want Peter or the others catching what he's got."

"Of course Cap'n," Friday said and Steve felt the title stick at him uncomfortably. 

"What about you?" Tony asked putting his head on Steve's face. "You're going to be so germy. Look, everything I touch germy germy germy," Tony reached out touching all the buttons on the elevator. 

"Friday?" Steve asked.

"On it!" Friday said as Steve stepped out of the elevator and a cloud of disinfectant came down from the ceiling. 

"Nice," Tony said watching and nodding his approval before resting his head in the crook of Steve's neck and taking in a deep breath before flicking out his tongue to lick him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"You should be careful Stevie darling," Tony said, "I'm worried I may eat you in my sleep. You smell like a pie, a really handsome strong apple pie."

"And whose fault is that?" Steve asked as Friday opened the door to Tony's bed room.

"Mine, and I love it."

"Knew it wasn't Friday just having trouble with orders."

"You got me," Tony said with a shrug, "Couldn't help myself."

Steve set him down on the bed. He filled a glass with water and held out the medicine for Tony to take.

"I don't want to," Tony said folding his arms and turning his head to the side.

"Do you want to be able to stand at your closing ceremony tomorrow or not?"

"I'm not sick," Tony said, "You can't make me."

Steve tossed the pills in his own mouth with water.

"You're not sick. Why are-"

Steve kissed him then pulled away covering Tony's mouth with his hand so he couldn't spit them out. Tony stared at him wide eyed before swallowing the pills then licking Steve's hand. Steve pulled his hand away and gathered more comfortable clothes for Tony to wear for bed.

"Please take off your suit."

"Take off your clothes," Tony countered. 

"I'm trying to get you ready for bed." Steve said handing him the clothes.

"This isn't what you need to get me ready to bed," Tony said shaking his head. 

"Just change your clothes."

"Ohh. That's no fun." Tony said tossing his vest off to the side and heading to the bathroom.

Steve sighed quickly gathering the tossed clothes and putting them in the hamper and turning to see Choco sitting on her doggy bed with her head cocked to the side.

"It's probably best if you stay there tonight. Or sleep with Peter or someone else tonight. I don't know if what he has is contagious to dogs."

Choco walked to Steve rubbed her head against his leg then turned, gathered up her bear and crossed the hall to Peter's room. After she left Steve pulled back the blankets. He felt a pinch through his jeans and jumped to see Tony smiling at him, ready for bed and in his pajamas.

"You're very handsy when your sick."

"I like touching you," Tony said. "I'm not tired."

"Too bad," Steve said gathering up one of the blankets and wrapping Tony in it. He pushed Tony onto the bed and added more blankets until only Tony's face could be seen as he was swaddled.

"What's this?" Tony asked with a frown, wiggling.

"Tony Burrito," Steve said sinking down on the bed next to him.

"Why? I can't move."

"Exactly. You can't just run off. You also won't be able to kick off your blankets. Which means you'll be able to sweat it out. If you need to get out you'll just have to let me know."

"Steve," Tony said turning to see him with some difficulty.

"Yes?"

"This is the least fun way of being restrained ever."

"It's not suppose to be fun," Steve said getting up and turning off the lights and curling up next to him.

Tony let out a huff of air, pouting.

"What's wrong now?" Steve asked propping himself up.

"I can't touch you."

"You also don't have to worry about possibly eating me."

"I won't try to sleep without a kiss."

"Another one?"

"That one was a dirty trick. Doesn't count."

Steve leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony's only to jerk back when Tony bit him.

"What was that for?"

"You weren't suppose to pull away."

"Too rough," Steve said shaking his head.

"Fine, I won't bite you this time promise."

Steve leaned back down to kiss him him feeling Tony smiling against his lips and kissing him back.

"Better?" Steve asked pulling away after a couple minutes.

"Yes," Tony said wiggling in his cocoon. 

Steve pulled the Tony burrito closer to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, you don't actually feel old do you?" Tony asked after awhile.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not falling apart are you? Like your bones are okay and your muscles and your brain? I know I tease you about being old but you're not right?"

"I'm tired Tony. Tired of people like Hydra that always seem to crop up and never die. I feel like every time I get them all some made it through and infected the rest of the world. There's moments where I feel old but bodily I'm fine and I'm having no trouble remembering things. Why?"

"I have nightmares. I-uh- when my parents died Peggy was kinda like family. Scary amazing family I didn't see very often but still like family and when her mental facilities started going. I-well you. Ugh. Okay so in my nightmare there's this nice Beach front house, mansion really of course, and it's gorgeous and huge with an amazing garden out back and I'm walking around looking at all these beautiful photos. Photos of friends, the Avengers, their families, of our wedding, of adopted kids, of our retirement and I go into the dinning room and you're not that old, not really but your sickly or your equilibrium is off and there's these plates on the top shelf, they use to be your Moms. Don't know how we got them. I assume I bought something similar or we had something made and you can't quite reach them easily so I come up and put my hand on your shoulder and you tell me you're fine and you don't need any help so you manage to get one but you drop it. You seem so startled and you finally look at me and your frown and you ask me "Who are you?" and you can't remember, I show you the pictures and you don't recognize me, you don't recognize our home, you don't recognize our friends. And I try to tell you stories but you can't remember me. I don't want you to forget me. Even if you hate me, I can't stand the thought of you forgetting me."

Steve heard a sniff from the Tony burrito, "Well that explains the first expo challenge," Steve murmured.

"I thought if I could find a way to fix the plates and the cabinet in real life then maybe that would change the dream."

"Is this also why you don't sleep much?" Steve asked sitting up and digging around at the blankets.

"It's one of the reasons. There was an entire month before we fought that I kept having that dream. I mean there's that and having my heart ripped out in the desert or by Hydra or whoever else we're fighting."

"Tony," Steve said softly pulling him out of his cocoon and in his arms. "I won't ever forget you. I won't ever hate you. Do you want to know why? Let me give you some examples of your own genius. Without you, you would be dead, without you Rhodey wouldn't be walking, without you Vision wouldn't exist. If something like that were to happen I'm very sure you'd find a way around it. With all our friends, with all the scientists we know and magical beings in our lives that can't and won't happen. Okay? I promise you I won't let myself forget you, ever."

Tony nodded, sniffing into Steve's chest, "No more Tony burrito?"

"No, not tonight," Steve said as Tony let out a giggle and gave one of Steve's pecs a squeeze and he let out a sigh, "Just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, okay? Just fight off that fever."

Tony nodded burying his face in Steve's chest and falling asleep remarkably fast.


	25. Dun-CE Returns to the Lab

Steve sat in one of the chairs behind Tony as Pepper went over the morning schedule backstage. Their job was to keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't fall over or hurt himself or faint. They had to get him through the closing ceremony and then Steve had been given orders to take him home ASAP. And Steve was itching to do that. Tony's temperature had gone down but he still had seemed a little wobbly during breakfast, though particularly just unhappy at this healthy fruit bowl with quinoa and because he had to be separated from everyone but Steve. Which included conversing with Peter through the door to the kitchen and all cooking duties had been handed over to Vision. He kept insisting that he was fine, even insisting on driving which made Steve nervous and glad that Natasha drove Peter in for the robotics competition.

"Stop it," Tony said.

"Stop what?" Steve asked.

"I can feel you're worrying in mama hen mode, you're like a bird worriedly preening just waiting for the green light to run out of here. Don't make a scene."

"I won't," Steve promised forcing himself to relax, trying to nonchalantly drink his iced coffee as if he wasn't looking for an excuse to take Tony back to NAF early.

"Hello Helen," Tony said as the scientist approached.

"Hello Mr. Stark. We are all ready. Also this is for you," she said handing over a bag.

"What's this?" 

"Since you are sick I've made you Juk and brought you a mask."

"A mask?"

"In Seoul when you are sick you wear a mask so you don't get others sick. It's common courtesy. We also have them for days where the yellow dust is high."

Tony carefully pulled out the black cloth that looked like a surgical mask, "there's a cartoon bear mouth and nose on it."

Helen nodded, "It's very fashionable, usually we just have thin ones for when we are sick."

"Thanks Helen," Tony murmured handing the bag back to Steve, "I'll eat it all and wear the mask after my speech."

Helen glanced back at the stage and motioned towards the sound crew, "The mic check is good, are you ready to go?"

"I am, come on Pepper, Rhodey, Let's go say goodbye to the Stark Industries' First Annual Robotics and Technology Competition," Tony said downing more NyQuil before handing the bottle off to Steve. "Or FART as Mr. Wilson has been fond of calling it."

Tony made his way down to the stage, looking out at the crowd of guests and smiling. 

"I want to thank you all for coming to Stark Industries' First Annual Robotics and Technology Competition. It's been a tradition in our company, in my family, to try to showcase the best and the brightest technological advances. Though when my father did it it was mostly his own projects but I can not say we have a monopoly on genius. People all over the world are inventing, experimenting, looking for solutions outside the box to fix problems. Your generation is cleaning the ocean, finding ways to get water to people who need it, easier less wasteful ways to wash clothes, creating robots, and all sorts of other amazing things. It's been a pleasure giving you problems and watching you rise to the occasion. But no one should be surprised by this. It's what you've all been doing. You've been seeing problems we've just written off as life, as the way things are and have always been and you've said no. You see problems and you try to find solutions. You are all problem solvers and I'm incredibly proud of everything you've done this entire week. From finding solutions to shark attacks that are not the sharks fault to how to stabilize china in cabinets to these ingenious robots you've made today," Tony motioned towards the robots lined along the front of the stage. "I'm excited to see, with the future in your hands, where you take us. I'm excited to read about your inventions and experiments and breakthroughs. And I hope that I will have the pleasure of inviting you and plenty of new young genius's next year. I only hope that you had fun and had a chance to test your strengths and boundaries and that you learned a lot, about yourselves and from all of our delightful guest speakers and visitors. If you haven't had a chance please take the rest of the day to do so. Once again thank you for coming," Tony said smiling then turning of the microphone to Pepper.

Steve was waiting backstage holding the food from Helen Cho and a hand out to Tony. Tony sighed, taking it and leaning against Steve. He felt achy. Everything hurt and throbbed. 

"Let's go home," Steve said softly. 

"I'm going to take a long nap," Tony murmured, "Did I make any sense?"

"You did. No gibberish. You did really well," Steve said seeing the paleness of Tony. "Hold the juk Tony."

Tony took it, holding the bag carefully in his hands, looking at the containers and watched Steve lean down with confusion until one of his arms hooked behind his back and legs, picking him up and holding him close as he took the back hallways out to the parking garage. Tony could barely tell the difference. Felt almost as if he was still standing.

"What's Juk?" he asked distantly.

"Like a rice porridge. Helen included some flavorings and special instructions to warm it up. Also go ahead and put your mask on. I promised I'd send her a picture," Steve said. 

Tony tried to focus on the bag in his arms and to open it up and look for the black cloth, pretty sure he'd just feel gross wearing it, having extra warmth on his face, letting moisture pool from his breath didn't sound like fun. But he dug it out anyway and carefully slipped the straps over his ears. 

"Happy?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"You look very cute. Hey if you need a mask for secret operations maybe these would work," Steve said unlocking the car and carefully sliding Tony into the passenger seat and buckling his seat belt before snapping a picture to message Helen.

"Don't try to make this a thing," Tony murmured with a frown then realized Steve couldn't see it. 

"What do you like to do when you're sick?" Steve asked.

"Not yet," Tony murmured digging his phone out. 

"What are you-"

"How's Peter getting home?"

"After the expo ends Luis and Scott will bring him back to NAF where he will pack. Vision is preparing dinner again. Sam and Natasha are going to drive him home afterwards. Pepper and Rhodey are working with Helen Cho to make sure all the other competitors get home, Luis and Scott offered their assistance as well. We're going to get updates when everyone gets home and up dates along the way. Everyone except for Wanda and Vision are at the expo for most of the day to help clean up, make sure everyone gets paid, hands out gifts and will be messaging me updates."

"Why not me?" Tony murmured checking off boxes with some difficulty.

"Because the goal for the day is that you get rest. Plenty of fluids and healthy foods and rest." Steve said swatting Tony's hand away from the radio, glancing at him and away from the road for a second. Tony was slouched in his seat, hugging the bag to his chest wearing the bear mouth mask. His eyes looked glassy and away from all the lights Steve could see the bags under his eyes and the exhaustion in his posture. 

"Okay," Tony said.

"Okay?"

"I told you. I finish my expo and you can go on full mother hen mode," He frowned, looking at his reflection in his phone, "uh I guess maybe more mama bear."

"What's hurting? How's your throat? Your head?"

"Everything aches. my throat is scratchy and it hurts and my head feels like a bowling ball. I can actually feel the weight of my brains weighing me down."

"Are you hungry?"

"Kinda."

"I'll heat up the Juk for lunch and make you some tea. No lab time until your better."

"Ah! What about Dun-CE!" Tony said straightening. eyes widening in panic "We can't forget him. NASA will dismember him for parts. I forbid him from going to space."

"He's in the trunk." 

"What?"

"Dun-CE! How you doing back there?" Steve called.

There were beeps in response. Steve pulled into the parking garage of NAF and turned to Tony with a smile. "I grabbed him earlier. I know that after you lost Dum-E and U that you'd want him home."

Tony stared at Steve and he wasn't able to read the expression on Tony's face before Tony leaned over and kissed him, though it was a bit late that Tony remembered the mask and cursed. Steve popped the trunk and went to open Tony's door. 

"When do I get cleared for walking again?" Tony asked. 

"When you're better and less likely to fall over. You can walk around in your room/bathroom but anything beyond that I'll carry you. I don't want you to faint and fall," Steve said walking around to the trunk with Tony in his arms.

Tony rolled his eyes and watched as Dun-CE fell out of the trunk. 

"Dun-CE! What are you doing?" Tony asked.

The robot beeped in response, showing it was okay and getting up to roll quickly to the elevator, only to slam into the wall next to it, roll back, push the button and spin while it waited. Steve closed the trunk and followed after the robot. 

"Is he okay on it's own? What was he doing at the expo?" Steve asked quietly to Tony

"He'll be fine. He was monitoring everything to make sure no one on the banned list got in," Tony said with pride in his voice as the elevator opened and the robot rolled in, extending its arm to keep the door open for them and beeping and whistling to get their attention to hurry.   
Dun-CE pushed the buttons to the living quarters and as the doors opened it pushed the doors for the lab and beeped a goodbye to Steve and Tony. 

"Your fever is back boss," Friday said.

"Can you tell how bad it is?" Steve asked.

"Not as bad as before. A small fever," Friday said. "Vision has placed medicine in your room for you." 

"Thanks," Tony said as Steve set him down on the bed and handed him the medicine and water. 

Steve left to go heat up the Juk so Tony tried to change into something more comfortable than his suit. It was remarkably frustrating. Everything had to be slower. If he stood to quickly he felt nauseous and light headed and tended to sway. If he moved to quickly it had a similar result. By the time Steve came back he'd managed to change and fall on the bed, face first and decide that this was good enough. When his heart stopped pounding in his ears then he would roll over. But Steve took care of that for him, setting down the tray and carefully leaning Tony back against fluffed up pillows. 

"It looks bland. Is it bland?" Tony murmured as Steve set the tray on his lap.

"There were some extra things to add, so I put in some ginseng. And this is honey ginger tea with a bit of lemon."

Tony scooped up a spoonful but Steve stopped him, carefully taking off the mask and setting it aside then sitting next to him as he ate.

"What do you want to do?" Steve asked.

"Let's make a dent in the list of movies you haven't seen," Tony said turning on the TV. "We'll marathon Lord of the Rings."

"Isn't that really long?" Steve asked.

"It is, haven't you read the books?"

"I have."

"Then just sit back and enjoy," Tony said. 

Not too long into the journey, as Frodo leaves the Shire accompanied by Samwise, Steve felt a head on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw that the food had been eaten and that Tony had fallen asleep. He carefully set aside the tray, wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled a blanket around them, turning the volume down as Tony against him, one of his arms snaking around Steve's waist, head against Steve's chest.


	26. Lipstick napkins

Steve woke Tony up when it was time for dinner. Peter had finished packing and his things sat in the hall as a grim reminder that his stay was temporary. Vision made Tony chicken noodle soup and everyone else bread bowls. Steve could tell Tony was doing his best to look like he was okay, like he wasn't ready to just sink in the chair like a puppet whose strings were cut as soon as everyone left. But he'd hate it if he couldn't spend time with Peter before he left, even if it was just dinner, even if he was still wearing comfortable clothes like sweatpants and a faded t-shirt. Steve was grateful for Vision who kept talking to Peter about robotics expressing regret on not having attended so Peter made sure to fill him in on ever minute detail. It felt nice, to have everyone crammed around the table, eating and laughing and having Tony next to him. Though it would have been better if Tony was healthy but Steve felt like a hole in his chest was slowly being filled. He caught Tony staring at him, an amused look on his face.

"What?" Steve asked softly.

"You're smiling," Tony murmured.

"Look at them," Steve said. "They're laughing, Wanda isn't curled in on herself anymore, she's talking and using her abilities. Sam and Rhodey are talking again. I've missed this, haven't you?"

"More than you know," Tony sighed reaching out and taking Steve's hand. "I'm going to miss Peter."

"We all will, but he's not going far," Steve said, running his thumb over the back of Tony's hand.

"Do you think he'll ever come back? I mean, just to visit? No one who leaves ever comes back to just visit. They only ever return because somethings wrong or they have to help solve some crisis."

Steve gave Tony's hand a squeeze, "Of course he will. and I'm sure others will visit again soon. You just need to get better so that you can enjoy it."

Tony rolled his eyes, eating his soup and turning to pay attention to the conversations but not taking his hand away from Steve's.

After dinner Steve and Tony stood at the front door of NAF, Steve's arm around Tony's waist holding him up as they waved goodbye to Peter and the Avengers heading out to make sure all the kids got home safely. Choco sat at their feet, tail wagging and letting out one bark as the car with Peter pulled out, Peter sticking out his head and waving.

"Thank you!" Peter called before Natasha pulled him back in lecturing him about safety and seat belts.

Tony leaned his head against Steve's shoulder as the cars left the facility grounds.

"You know, if I had just worn one of my suits we could have been following them from the air or been with them without any worries about germs."

"You need your rest Tony."

"Worth a try," Tony sighed. "Is this how parents feel when their kids go off to college?"

"Maybe," Steve said picking Tony up and carrying him back inside. "Either way it makes me happy I'm roomed with you."

"You don't want to be alone again either?"

"Never again."

"Well shall we finish the journey to Mordor?"

"The one you slept through?"

"Hey I've seen them."

"I've read them."

"Such a nerd."

"Says the guy who builds robots and just threw a glorified science fair."

"I'm a cool nerd. And that was the classiest science fair ever seen."

"Whatever you've got to tell yourself."

Tony glared at Steve who rolled his eyes, setting Tony back down on his bed. Tony grabbed his hand and laughed, Steve smiled back at him and let himself get pulled down next to Tony on the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

"Everyone has checked in. Peter has gotten back home safely and the rest of the guests are making their way home without any trouble." Steve said reading the message he'd gotten from Vision.

"Good," Tony said with a yawn.

"So maybe now is a good time for you to go to bed.

"I'm in bed, like you."

"I mean you can sleep-" Steve said tensing as the lights in their room flicked on.

"Intruders on the edge of the property."

"So much for sleep," Tony said, "I'm getting my suit. Choco, go to your room."

Choco who'd been sleeping at the edge of their bed was up and running down the hall at Tony's command.

"What are they doing?" Steve asked Friday, following Tony down into the lab.

"Trying to cut me out and break through the fire walls."

"So they're not trying to come close?" Steve asked.

"No."

Steve turned to see Tony in his suit, mask open and sniffing. "Maybe we could just scare them off, how many are there?"

"Four."

"That's not bad at all, I'll go try and-"

"No," Tony said.

"You didn't even listen to my plan."

"You're not getting all shot up again. You can sit here and twiddle your thumbs. Stay here," Tony said placing his armed hand on Steve's shoulder and pushing him into the chair in front of the screens. "Don't worry, besides I'm sure Vision and Wanda have been alerted."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll be fine. Trust me." Tony said before breaking into a fit of coughs that caused Steve to cross his arms and raise an eyebrow. 

"Ignore that," Tony said closing his mask and heading out.

Tony followed Friday's instructions to the edge of the property and towards the figure crouched behind a car.

"What do you think you're doing? Shouldn't you all be at some mall?" Tony asked nearly laughing in relief as he realized it was a couple of teens and not some heavily armed Hydra agents.

 

* * *

 

 

"What was it?" Steve asked when Tony came back.

"Some kids trying to break into the system for kicks, they saw all the cars leave earlier and thought the place was empty. I now have some new recruits to bother if we need them."

"Recruits?" Steve asked with a frown, "But you said they were kids."

"Yeah, a Ms Kamala Khan and a Mr. Rick Jones who seem rather promising along with a couple others with interesting abilities. Friday already did some readings and I'm adding them to my files with Peter."

"I think you should probably leave kids out of fights and missions."

"That's the goal, but if we need help they will help, it's their home too. If you were their age you'd help whether I asked you to or not."

Steve frowned but couldn't argue, watching as Tony took off his helmet. "Felt like overkill, scaring them off, I feel like that grumpy old man yelling at kids to get off his lawn, but with the amount of Hydra we've had on the lawn lately it felt warranted."

"Why didn't you invite them in?"

"I'd rather not get them sick and I'm not exactly in the hosting mood, are you?" Tony asked, motioning towards the red white and blue pajama's Steve was wearing as the machines took off his suit and he grabbed the box of tissues sitting nearby.

"Would you like some tea?" Steve asked.

"Yes, yes I would," Tony said sinking into his chair as Choco rushed in and licked his hands and Dun-CE tried to put away his helmet but hit the edge of a table in it's rush and went spiraling into the lab and Tony let out a groan.

"This is why I said no lab," Steve said heating up water in the electric kettle and looking around for a clean mug but seeing strange substances in each of them, "Do you not clean your mugs?"

"I just buy more."

"What's in this one?" Steve asked lifting one with the periodic table on it but filled with something liquid and fuzzy.

"That was coffee, then I poured in some scotch and then some oil got in it and I think it's been there for about 3 months."

Steve made a sound of disgust and went around gathering up mugs and plates with pizza and boxes of old take out food.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked spinning his chair and following Steve as he moved around the lab.

"Cleaning, this is disgusting. I'm surprised you're not sick more often," Steve said frowning then backtracking, "Tony! you're entire sink back here is filled with mold!"

"Less than a half hour ago we were curled up in bed about to go to sleep and now it doesn't seem like we're going to bed any time soon," Tony said with a sigh.

Steve set down the mugs and dropped the old food in a trash bag as the electric kettle clicked. He pulled a clean mug out of a cabinet and made Tony a cup of tea.

"You can go to the room. I can't leave it like this now that I've seen it."

"I'm not leaving you alone in my lab. I have a very specific way of organizing."

"There's organization in this mess?" Steve asked frowning and motioning towards the chaos.

"Yes, and Choco can understand it, can't you?" Tony said as Choco sat next to him wagging her tail.

"And you really need greasy receipt notes that say "Tell Happy to pick up groceries" or what, this pile is just napkins with lipstick marks and phone numbers?"

"Hey I may."

"Really?" Steve asked folding his arms.

Tony stared at him for awhile and smiled, "Jealous Steve?"

"What? No-I just-aren't you done with your playboy lifestyle?"

"Do you want me to be?" Tony asked grabbing his hand and pulling Steve down towards him.

Steve stumbled, catching himself on the arm of the chair looking into Tony's eyes that were warm, the coldness in them from their fight which felt so long ago seemed to have melted while he wasn't paying attention. Tony was baiting him, teasing him, but he didn't care.

"Yes," Steve said kissing him.


	27. Your Move

"Do you see anything?" Steve asked as they slowed their peddling into the center of the pond.

It was a warm summer day in the park. A big group was playing Frisbee nearby and several people had spread out towels to sunbathe. There was even a lady playing guitar to the pigeons. Steve and Tony were in the center of the lake in a swan paddle boat with strange eyes and a glowing bow tie.

"Not yet, it doesn't seem like it's biting. Maybe if we go around some more, it'll come up," Tony said staring into the water.

"This isn't what I expected when you asked me if I wanted to go on a boat ride date this morning," Steve said with a frown.

"Two in one. You get to enjoy a Stark Industries decked out paddle boat and also catch a creepy lake monster and protect people, what else could you want in a date?" Tony asked.

"Well I don't tend to think of dates as having audiences, it's like we've got chaperones," Steve said motioning towards the shore where Wanda, Natasha and Vision were sitting on a blanket pretending to read but were actually keeping a close look at the water.

"Thought you'd like that, make it feel more old fashioned, you don't have to worry about me not being a gentleman."

"I'm not from that long ago, when we were going steady we didn't have chaperones and I'm not worried."

It'd been about a week since the end of Stark Industries First Annual Robotics and Technology Competition and with Tony better they could deal with the strange complaints they'd been getting and requests from local officials. Things like helping out the fire department with large fires downtown caused by criminals, or like the fact there was apparently a monster in the lake snacking on park guests and Steve and Tony were bait.

"Everyone who got snacked on weren't looking for it, maybe we've got to act like most people who are in these swan boats."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"I mean relax and enjoy the paddle boat," Tony said leaning back and taking Steve's hand.

Steve frowned forcing himself to relax, but his eyes kept glancing out over the water.

"Relax," Tony said. "We're totally safe. This isn't your average park swam boat. Trust me."

"It's just there are a lot of park goers still around."

"They didn't want to scare people. Plus it keeps whatever it is from realizing we're trying to trap it."

"But what if one of the other couples get attacked?"

"Hey, we're right here, we'll be able to help them fast," Tony said giving Steve's hand a squeeze.

"Why'd they wait so long to tell us about this, we could have dealt with this after the first set of people went missing, but after 10 cases?"

"Yes yes, idiotic bureaucracy. We're here now" Tony said, "And look we've finally got company."

Their swan boat made a beeping sound and glass sealed them in as their boat was pulled underwater. It was a large squid squirming in the water as Wanda pried it away from their boat with her ability. They were pushed about in the water a bit, shaken up before their boat popped up to the surface like a cork. Tony was laughing, "See totally fine. And look, they're doing great, didn't need any help from us at all. Just like I was telling you."

Vision was helping Wanda get the strange squid into a box filled with enough water to stay alive and Natasha locked it giving Tony and Steve a thumbs up.

Steve took a deep shaky breath before turning to Tony, "Okay."

"Okay?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Yes."

Tony smiled, switching their boat from peddling mode to automatic and heading to shore.

 

* * *

 

 

"That was a huge squid! What do you think it was doing in the lake?" Wanda asked.

"Someone probably let it loose and it probably grew," Vision said, "Are we really keeping it?"

"Yeah," Natasha said. "The scientists and staff come back next week, they'll want to see it."

"What are we going to feed it?"

"Hydra agents," Natasha suggested.

"I don't think that would be healthy for the squid," Wanda said with an amused smile as they wheeled the box down into one of the science labs.

"Should we name it?"

"We could. Maybe Calamari," Natasha suggested laughing at the incredulous gasp Vision made.

"I like it," Wanda said.

"Are you ready Wanda?" Vision asked hands on the lid.

Wanda nodded and Vision opened the lid. Wanda moved her hands before her, lifting the squid and water into it's new tank that Vision sealed it so it couldn't escape. She grinned with triumph as the squid swam around.

"Good job," Natasha said clapping her on the shoulder. "Let's go check on the guys. They should be back from the big fire downtown by now."

"Don't you have dance classes today?" Wanda asked as they walked to the conference room that smelled of smoke.

"Tonight. It's weird teaching ballet, but I like the organization Steve put me in touch with for my charity."

"Can I come?" Wanda asked.

"Of course, I'll teach you ballet and how to use it to kick ass. You'll be exhausted at the end."

"I'm up for the challenge," Wanda said sitting next to Sam who was filling out paperwork on a laptop.

"What was in the lake?" Rhodey asked pouring them cups of coffee.

"Giant squid," Vision said.

Scott let out a groan and passed a wad of bills over to Sam who pocketed it.

"What did you do with it?"

"Named it Calamari and put it in the aquatics study lab," Natasha said propping her feet up on the table.

"How was working with the fire department?" Vision asked.

"Good, they let us slide down the pole it was fun. We also saved a ton of people. And I believe got some good press out of it too," Scott said, pulling up an article that was online already.

"I was wondering why Steve suggested working with the fire department over working with the police, but it makes sense. We clash with them a lot less and they clash with the people a lot less."

"What is the schedule again?" Vision asked, "I need to know who all will be eating dinner here."

"Wanda is coming with me to my after school ballet self defense class, so we won't be here," Natasha said.

"I've got some veteran meetings, so I won't be here either, I've actually got to go pick up dinner for the meeting anyway," Sam said shutting the laptop.

"I've got my own after school program, taking the kids to the park to learn how to fish and build bat houses now that you caught Calamari," Scott said.

"Military function," Rhodey said when Vision looked at him.

"So just Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark," Vision said. "Friday what's their schedule?"

There was silence in response and everyone looked up in surprise.

"Friday?" Vision asked again.

A video popped up on the screen. Tony setting up the camera then stepping back. He looked back at Steve who had Choco in his lap. He was sitting in the passenger seat of one of Tony's fancy convertible looking a bit uncomfortable. Tony smiled at Steve before looking back at the camera.

"Hello Avengers. I've turned Friday off for about 5 hours, I hope that it doesn't cause you any problems. All other safety measures are up and running but by the time you see this we will be long gone and we'd rather not have her alerting you of our leaving prematurely. In the past couple of months we've had a lot of realizations about ourselves and you. When everyone first came home you were still healing, still shell shocked from our fight and from all the fights we've handled in the past. In the past months you've found support in one another, created a great team, a team I only wish we could have gotten together before. We're so proud, proud of all your hard work, all your progress. You've taken the charities Steve assigned you with stride, the world is loving you. So with that we feel you are ready, ready to protect the world on your own."

"What?!" Wanda said in surprise.

"He is joking," Vision murmured. "He must be."

"Don't give me that," Tony said shaking his head, "Look at yourselves, at each other. You've been working together like a well oiled machine while Steve and I have been healing. You picked up all the slack as we went about repairing our relationship, making it stronger. We decided on this weeks ago, when we felt you were ready it was time for us to leave. Consider this our letter, we're eloping. Time for us tired old men to just enjoy one another's company and let the youth take over. Don't worry about us, we've got each other and we're going to be happy," Tony said smiling, walking back to the car with the camera, getting into the drivers seat and kissing Steve before turning off the camera.

"They did not," Natasha said.

"It seems they did."

"They didn't say goodbye."

"They kind of did."

"They didn't let US say goodbye to THEM," Wanda said tears in her eyes.

"I don't accept this, how long do you think till Friday reboots?"

Vision frowned replaying the video, "Probably after you all get back from your charity work. I'll-I will try to make Friday reboot faster. I look for clues. This isn't what I wanted."

"They don't want us to look for them," Scott said.

"They never said that," Vision said, "I didn't want them to-to elope, I just wanted..."

"Hey it's okay," Sam said placing his hand on Vision's shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"I-I-But I-" Vision's eyes were wide, searching through the video paused for clues.

Sam pulled Vision into a hug feeling the android shaking from the shock, "You just wanted what we wanted, them to get along again, for everyone to get along again. I'll stay tonight, I'll help you go through everything. I have a second in command who can handle the meeting."

"You do not have-"

"I'm staying," Sam said sternly. "It's not like Steve to just leave without warning. I don't know what they talked about or why they decided this but it's not something they would do."

"And Tony wouldn't just up and leave Stark Industries without warning," Rhodey said with a frown. "I'll contact Pepper to see if she knows anything."

"We'll all come back and help out as soon as we're done with our work. We'll find them okay? They can't just run away without telling us and expect us to not hunt them down," Natasha said gathering her ballet bag and heading out the door with Wanda, arm around her.

"Thank you," Vision said quietly sinking into a chair.


	28. Breaking the Curse Under the Stars

"Well what do you think?" Tony asked as they pulled up the drive way that over looked the beach. The house was huge, boxy, modern with an unobstructed view of it's private beach, palm trees and a beautiful garden lined the walk. Choco bounding out of the car to go exploring as soon as the car came to a stop. 

"It's lovely Tony."

"I think you're going to like the Caribbean love, we need a vacation."

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Steve asked gathering their bags and following Tony up the walk through the garden to the house.

"Well they should have gotten the video by now," Tony said checking his watch. "There's still four more hours before Friday reboots, so I'll say a week at least. Plenty of time to go swimming, or for you to get a nice tan."

"They're not going to be happy we left without saying goodbye."

"I know but isn't that the point of eloping? You don't tell people you just leave and get married. It's a romantic adventure."

"But we didn't get married," Steve said.

"Not yet," Tony said with a teasing grin.

Steve carried their things up to their rooms while Tony went about mixing drinks and opening up windows, breathing in the ocean breeze. He flipped through the mail and scribbled on the car calendar before breathing in the roses in the vase at the counter.It didn't smell like NAF, no sweat, no oil, no mechanical metal scents. Just ocean breeze, flowers, and coconut. He could hear Steve opening the doors upstairs, setting Tony's things down in the master suite and his things in a guest room. Without the guise of peering eyes he didn't know the best way to talk Steve back into his bed. But he didn't look forward to sleeping alone again and the inevitable waking up in a cold sweat and panic, heart pounding, unable to breathe, the feeling of not being safe. Having Steve next to him and seeing Choco at the edge of their bed, nosing at him when he woke up helped calm him down. Luckily as he looked through the counters he saw they were well stocked with all his favorite liquors just as he had asked the groundskeeper to do. 

Tony was sitting on the porch drinking scotch when Steve sat down next to him, taking the iced tea Tony had made for him.

"What if they don't look for us?" Steve asked.

"They will look for us," Tony said taking Steve's hand, "It's a mystery. 'Tony would never just up and leave Stark Industries.' 'Steve's too polite to leave without saying anything.' 'They wouldn't really just leave the entire fate of the world in our hands would they?' 'Why would they elope?' It will eat away at them that they can't ask us why and they're going to be so pissed."

"But we were just starting to be like a family again. They weren't hiding from us anymore. They didn't stop talking when I came in the room or-"

"You're not alone," Tony said quietly interrupting Steve, "We aren't alone anymore."

"But when they find us, when they ask, this is all over right?" 

Tony tightened his grip on Steve's hand then let go, drinking his scotch with a frown watching as Choco ran through the garden. He finished his scotch and poured another, his face grim, before clearing his throat and looking at Steve.

"I asked you to fake date me on the Ferris wheel months ago and you've been acting so perfectly, that I forgot we weren't- aren't really dating. I mean I knew, but I forgot. I-That nightmare I told you about when I was sick. - oh- I need more scotch for this," Tony said coughing, downing the next glass and just getting the bottle. "I hadn't planned on doing this now."

Steve reached out taking the bottle from him. "I wasn't acting."

Tony blinked and stared at him, "What?"

"I don't want to fake date you Tony. I've enjoyed all our time together. I want to be with you. I don't want this to be over," Steve said gently reaching out to Tony.

Tony pulled away as if shocked and hurried inside leaving Steve who sat stunned, Choco running over to him, sensing his distress.

After nearly a half hour Tony returned holding his car keys, "Let's go."

"Where? Why?" Steve asked and Tony frowned at the icy tone.

"If we're going to really date," Tony said sticking a rose in the breast pocket of Steve's leather jacket, "Then I'm doing what no one else has managed as soon as possible, so get in the car."

"So you-"

"Yes Rogers, I like you too. How could you think I don't? Did you even listen when I told you about that nightmare? Now hurry up we don't have much time. Choco go inside but don't wait up," Tony said taking Steve's hand and heading towards the car, pulling Steve along with him as Choco ran into the house.

"Lead with that from now on." 

"You want me to lead with I love yous?" Tony asked with an amused grin watching as Steve turned several shades of red and tried to explain himself but Tony just laughed. 

The drive was quiet, Steve still seeming to be in a state of shock. Tony was enjoying stealing glances of Steve as they drove along the ocean, Steve's hair getting messed up by the wind as the sun set. It was perfect. He could drive like that forever if the sun would never set and they could go on forever. But the island wasn't that big and even Tony Stark couldn't stop time. They reached their destination as the moon rose and the street lights turned on. Tony parked the car and hurried to get out and open Steve's door for him, grinning at the surprised look on Steve's face. He led Steve past tables and through groups of people towards a stage with a live band.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Steve asked.

"Because you have terrible luck and I don't want anything to interrupt this."

"Interrupt what?" Steve asked looking at the buffet and elderly people around. 

"May I have this dance?" Tony asked holding out his hand.

Steve looked surprised but then smiled warmly, "I would love to," he said taking Tony's hand as they made their way to the dance floor.

"It's an oldies night, any of the songs familiar?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Steve said, "How'd you know?"

"I get community information and party invites since I have the house," Tony said, "I just hurried to check everything, like when and where and call to make sure it wasn't cancelled as soon as you said you didn't want to stop dating."

"You should have told me something before you ran inside," Steve said smacking him on the shoulder. "But that's not what I meant. You said you wanted to do what no one else managed."

"Oh, that. Everyone always talked about the dances you missed, either because of duty or because of your 'tragic' time in the ice. Everyone acted like it was some kind of curse. I've been wanting to dance with you for a long time. I told myself if I ever got the chance it would be our first date. Break your curse."

"Ah but this isn't our first date," Steve said with a grin.

"So we're counting everything?"

"Why not? I told you I wasn't acting."

Tony smiled kissing him gently, "Stop or I'll melt."

"Then melt, I'll keep you up."

"They've got dances like this every week, and drive in movie theaters," Tony said changing to topic, "I thought we could drive out and watch some classics."

"Trying to relive the past?" Steve asked, "I don't need you to do retro things with me, I'm rather okay with modern dates."

"The idea my dear is to go on dates you never got to. Things I would have liked to do with you if I'd been born in that time that still seem enjoyable now. Besides 'necking' at the drive in sounds fun, don't you think?" Tony asked.

"Ah so you don't want to watch the movie at all? And here I thought you wanted to keep working on that list of "Pop culture musts" with me."

"Don't see why we can't do both."

"You won't be paying attention to the movie if we're necking," Steve murmured in Tony's ear.

"Promise?" 

"Trust me. Now, Tony," Steve said slipping his hand around Tony as the song changed and taking Tony's hand in his other, "Do you know how to foxtrot?"

"Yes, though it'll be interesting to go backwards," Tony said following Steve's steps, surprised as they spun faster around the dance floor, barely registering that the other couples had left the dance floor, following Steve's lead was easier than he had expected. They danced beneath the full moon, with waves crashing against the shore nearby, in their own world, unable to take their eyes off one another.


	29. Choose Choco!

"How dare you!' Tony said offended.

"How dare I what?" Steve asked, standing in the hallway confused.

"You're going to tear this family apart! How could you be so thoughtless and cruel?" 

Steve frowned, pulling his hand away from the door knob and turning to face Tony. "What do you mean?"

"How could you not think of Choco? Your actions could have dire consequences!" Tony said kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Choco. "How could you even contemplate on making her choose?"

"So you don't want me to stay in the guest room?" Steve asked kneeling down to pet Choco.

"I can't believe you even thought about staying in a different room, especially after such a romantic evening."

"I just figured you'd want some privacy."

"Big puppy dog eyes," Tony quietly ordered to Choco and then turned quickly to Steve with a pout to match, "You'd leave us all alone? Our first night in a big house far from home? With strange noises and different smells? You're so cruel."

"Oh not double the puppy dog eyes," Steve said dramatically covering his face in his hands. "I can't handle it."

"Can you believe him Choco? He didn't plan to stay with us, what a monster. How else are we going to sleep through the night without him there?" Tony asked turning to Choco who licked Tony's cheek and wagged her tail in response.

"Well look at that, I think I'm her favorite. You know, maybe we'll be fine," Tony said standing. "Come on Choco, leave Steve to enjoy his cold lonely privacy." 

The door to the master suite slammed behind Tony after Choco went through leaving Steve sitting in the hallway trying not to laugh. He waited a moment hearing Choco sniffing through the room before knocking on the door. 

"Go away," Tony said.

"I'm sorry. Honestly I wasn't looking forward to it at all. Why do you think I dragged my feet the entire way up here?" Steve said through the door.

"You just assumed after nearly a month of sharing a bed you'd be sleeping alone?"

"I don't want to sleep alone. I don't think I could. I think too much. Most likely what would happen is I'd just leave and go for a run rather than sleep. I just didn't know how to bring it up. It's not good manners to assume you're automatically welcome in your boyfriend's bed when situations change."

The door opened and Tony looked at him trying very hard to look disapproving but not doing very well. "What situation?"

"We're not being watched. We don't have to worry about Vision bursting through the wall."

Tony reached out and pulled Steve into the room, "When we got here I didn't know how to approach the subject. I mean I was planning to just sit on the balcony and drink all night. But then we went dancing and I just assumed you'd follow me to the bedroom. But really as soon as you went to the other door you should have seen Choco. Her ears went down and her tail fell like a stone. I should have realized that sooner. I was just a few seconds ahead of you. Though I do believe I am her favorite."

"You do do you?"

"I definitely do. How could I not?"

"You know we're going to have to test that now, right?"

"You really want to make her choose? You're so cruel Rogers."

"I just don't want you rubbing in "favorite" as a title that you don't know for sure," Steve said.

"Oh like I'd rub it in."

"Really?"

"Fine, okay. What should we do?"

"Call her. See who she goes to."

Tony walked over to the window and Steve went towards the door. Choco was carefully pulling her bear out of one of the bags in the center of the room. 

"Shall we begin?" Tony asked. 

Steve nodded and the two leaned down to call Choco from their separate corners of the room. One of her ears perked up and she tilted her head, looking back and forth between the two.

"Come here Choco! Genius dog for a genius man show the meanie whose your favorite," Tony said.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony, "Choco! Come here, let's go have dinner, I think someone forgot that huh?"

Tony's eyes went wide at the realization. "That's not fair!"

Choco looked back and forth before lying down, tail wagging. She let out a bark but no matter how much Tony or Steve called she wouldn't move. Instead just laying smack dab in the middle of the floor with her bear, rolling around.

Steve started laughing after several minutes.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked frowning.

"She can't pick, she won't pick. We're equal."

Tony stared at Choco who was tossing her bear in the air and catching it happily and sighed, "I guess your right. Such a smart dog."

"Who we should probably feed and take for a walk before going to bed." Steve said opening the door. "Come on, she won't leave while you're on the other side of her. It'll be a family walk and dinner."

Tony nodded climbing over the bed and over to Steve they looked at one another and then turned quickly to Choco, "Come here Choco!"

She bounded towards them, leaving the bear where it fell on the bed, looking up expectantly, tail wagging.

Steve set out her bowl of food and water then sat at the counter in the kitchen as Tony mixed drinks. 

"So morning runs and evening walks?"

Steve smiled taking the shirley temple Tony made him, fishing out a cherry and popping it in his mouth. "Sounds great, but do you think you can keep up?"

"I'll do my best."

"I can always carry you if you get too tired."

Tony laughed then stopped, "Wait your serious?"

"I've carried you before Tony."

"Yeah but-"

"It'd be a great work out and when I looked around earlier there wasn't a lot of equipment."

"So what you'll use me as weights? What are you trying to say?"

"Well let's just see what happens."

"Yeah let's see. Maybe I'll want to sit on the beach in the morning and watch you run back and forth just enjoying the view."

There was tapping as Choco finished her food and rushed off to the door, waiting, tail wagging for the two to follow after her. She barked to get their attention when they didn't seem to notice, interrupting their conversation. Tony frowned looking at his glass, then shrugged, pouring it into a thermos and then pouring the rest of Steve's shirley temple into one before following Steve to Choco. She darted out into the garden, waited for them to shut the door and follow before sprinting off to the beach. 

"I think she's been holding back," Tony said.

"It was a long way, she's probably been wanting to go for a run. We didn't really get one this morning."

"Oh right, we went straight to the park. Vision took her out."

"Probably just floated around keeping an eye on her as she ran about the grounds."

"This may be her first time seeing the ocean."

Steve slipped his hand into Tony's as Choco rushed towards the waves and darted back, playing a game of tag with the water. "I know we're suppose to be being angry and mad at them on principal for trying to manipulate us, but I also want to thank them," Steve said softly. 

Tony turned to him with a frown, "Don't cave already, we haven't been gone even 24 hours yet."

"Let's be honest. Would you have reached out to me without someone else or something else putting us in a room together?"

Tony was quiet for awhile, watching Choco, looking out at the ocean before speaking very softly, "No."

"And I wouldn't have come to you. I would have given you as much time and space to heal as was possible. And I would've been upset and hurting the entire time. Knowing that I had pushed you away, hurt you. So I'm thankful for their meddling."

"Steve, we can't just thank them. They've got to know there are consequences to meddling in other peoples love lives. It's not okay to manipulate people, no matter the reason. Especially people in positions of power like they are."

"You're not thankful?"

"Of course I am, we're both too stubborn to have gotten back in one another lives so quickly and easily, but I have a billion questions. Why? Why dating? Why go straight for that? I mean Rhodey knows how I've felt, but not Vision, not the others, and he's not one to have told. What was the goal? What did they do? What all was orchestrated, what wasn't? I don't like being played with."

Steve slipped out of his sandals and pulled Tony closer to the ocean. "We'll figure it out. But I am thankful. I'm thankful that it worked out. That I'm here with you."

Tony smiled, tugging on Steve's hand pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his waist, water crashing against their legs. "Fine. Yes. I'm happy to be here with you. Even if I don't approve of the way we got here. But I am happy. Thought I'm not sure whose happiest, us or Choco. I think whenever we do leave we may end up breaking her heart."

"We'll just have to take more vacations."

"Yes," Tony said with a grin. "Actually put the vacation house to work. Get Choco up to date on all her travel documents, we could show her all the oceans. She can dip her paws and bark at all the seas. And maybe eventually I could talk you into skinny dipping in all of them with me."

Steve blushed, "Eventually."

"I'll hold you to that."


	30. Every Piece of You is Precious

"Just finished talking with Helen," Rhodey said setting down the bag of Indian food take out they'd ordered on the conference table.

"And?" Natasha asked digging out some curry.

"They're not in South Korea."

Vision walked up to a board covered in a world map and stuck a pin in South Korea before stepping back with a frown. The map was pretty full of pins.

"It was a long shot anyway."

"Mr. Barton you didn't by chance chip Choco? It's pretty clear they took her with them."

"No. Chipping would make them think she already had a family which is what we were trying to avoid."

Wanda was sitting cross legged on the conference room table with a map on her lap, a black marker in one hand, a laptop open nearby and was floating veggie samosas to her.

"How's the CCTV and security cam footage going?" she asked Scott who was sprawled out on one of the couches.

"Well Friday's been pulling from I don't want to know where and I'm pretty sure we can mark out all of Europe. Unless they're hiding in some woods or Siberia they're not someplace populated over there."

"I don't think they'd go to Siberia. I'd actually cross out most icy cold places," Sam said grabbing a plate and took a deep satisfied breath of the vindaloo before filling his plate and grabbing some Naan. "Steve's not too fond of cold places for good reason, and I doubt Tony would want to run away there."

"So mark out all cold places?"

"It would just seem rude, right? Run away to a freezing place after you spent decades in the ice?"

"I doubt they're in the USA, at least not in the states, maybe a territory," Rhodey said staring at the map, "Otherwise someone would have spotted them by now and said something. Pepper said that Tony didn't actually leave Stark Industries so they can't have disappeared completely. She's pissed by the way."

"What about when Tony went missing, after his place blew up? He disappeared pretty well for a while right?"

"Yeah, but Friday already checked there."

"This is like trying to play Where's Waldo or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego without a clue," Scott groaned. "Are we sure there weren't any clues in the video?"

"Not really, they hopped in the car and left," Natasha said with a shrug.

"What about what they were wearing. Did they change from what they were wearing for their outing with you guys?" Scott asked, sitting up, breaking off some naan and stealing a bit of Sam's vindaloo before his eyes went wide and he looked around in panic flailing.

"Or can we track the car?" Wanda asked ignoring Scott as he ran to the water cooler, tripped and shoved his head under the nozzle and pushed the button to pour cold water on his mouth.

"I've been searching," Friday stated. "I haven't been able to find the car, however, I don't believe it has left the United States."

"I think at 10pm we need to all go to bed," Sam said holding his hand up to Vision who turned in protest. "We'll find them. Because I think you're right, they want to be found. Otherwise they would have handled everything differently. But if we work non-stop without sleep and only the occasionally food break we will all fry. Even if you don't sleep Vision, do something else. Bake, read one of your romance novels, do something else. It's better if we all switch modes so we can come back at this from a different angle. Which means I don't expect to see anyone in this conference room from 10 pm until at least 7am. Do we have a deal?" Sam said standing in a eerily similar pose to Captain America when he was giving out orders to troops.

There were reluctant murmurs of agreements from the others.

"Good, now let's look at that video again."

 

* * *

 

 

"How you doing back there?" Steve called.

"No wonder Sam doesn't like running with you," Tony complained.

"We're not running, this is different. Do you want me to come get you, I'll give you a piggy back ride the rest of the way," Steve said.

"No, I can do it. Stop looking so pleased," Tony said with a sigh. "Whose idea was this again?"

"Yours," Steve called leaning against a boulder and smiling from the lookout spot and watching as Tony made his way carefully up the path after him. Choco was sitting at his feet, tail wagging with a bright bandanna around her neck.

"Past me sucks."

"Past you was incredibly romantic. 'There's a gorgeous view halfway up the mountain, let's take Choco for a hike and just enjoy the view'."

"Yeah I hate past me. He's a douche."

"Aww but look how happy Choco is."

"Are we sure she's a normal dog? Not part mountain goat? A mutant dog?"

"I think even if she was it wouldn't change anything."

"Right. Right. Still love her the same. Why do I have to like such athletic types? Athletic dog, athletic lover. I mean you've ripped wood apart with your bare hands. And this, this is buggy and muggy yet you're standing there like a gorgeous statue made of marble completely unfazed. Also did you have to pick your tightest shirt for this? It's so distracting."

"I think he needs help," Steve said to Choco who bolted down to Tony, running circles on the rocks around him before nudging her hand under his hand and trying to push him forward.

"I do not need help, but I will never say no to walking with Choco. Though I think she's showing off," Tony said as he neared the look out where Steve was.

He ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the same boulder Steve was, "See, told you I was fine. I made it."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"God yes," Tony said, following Steve to rock that had a good view of the island.

Tony sank onto it thankfully, Choco curling up at his feet as he laid down arms spread out. Steve sat on the edge nearby watching Tony's chest rise and fall and waited quietly for him to open his eyes again.

"Better?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"Want some water?" Steve asked digging in his bag.

"Thanks," Tony said sitting up and taking the water bottle held out to him.

Steve moved closer to him, scooting so their shoulders were touching and smiled at Tony, "Look around."

Tony looked out at forest, green and lush, dropping beneath them, brightly colored birds flying above the canopy, gliding through the air. Beyond the forest the ocean spread out to the horizon, boats rolling on the waves that crashed onto the sandy shores near the village and their beach house.

"Okay, alright. Past me has some good ideas."

"You have great ideas," Steve said wrapping an arm around Tony. "But I assume you don't want to go all the way to the top."

Tony twisted to look at the rest of the path that only seemed to get steeper and narrower before turning back to Steve with a frown, "No way. I think what I want to do is go down that way and try to find the ice cream guy that all the kids say is the best on the island."

"There's a best of the island is there?"

"Yes. A mix of science and local ingredients."

"Sounds like wonderful."

"Now if only my legs didn't feel like jello."

"That way right?" Steve asked pointing down a path that went off into the forest.

"Yeah, probably easier right? Then that rocky nightmare we came up?"

"Looks better." Steve said, "But I'm going to need some help carrying things."

"Oh of course," Tony said, "You've been carrying everything the entire way up."

Tony held out his hand, "I'll carry whatever you want all the way down the mountain. Just hand it over."

"Thank you," Steve said with a grin before dropping his hand into Tony's.

Tony stared at his hand for a moment then looked up at Steve.

"You promised you'd hold whatever I gave you the entire way down," Steve said doing his best to not laugh. pleased with his own joke.

"I will treat it with the greatest care the entire way," Tony said, tone serious, pulling Steve's hand closer to his chest and cupping it in both of his own. He bowed his head and kissed the tips of Steve's fingers. The laughter died on Steve's lips as a blush crept across his cheeks instead. Tony smiled, standing and pulling Steve up with him, holding Steve's hand in his own like it was made of glass.

"What ice cream do you think you'd like to try? The kids keep telling me to try durian, what do you think you'll try?" Tony asked leading Steve down towards the forest. Choco running ahead and stopping every once in awhile to let them catch up before continuing on. It was cooler and filled with bird song.

"I think maybe I'll stick with something a bit more familiar," Steve said, "Like coconut or mango."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Tony asked.

"I'll live vicariously through you," Steve said smiling.

"Why didn't we come up this way?" Tony asked as they neared the end of their path, "It was faster and cooler."

"Which way to the ice cream shop?" Steve asked.

"I think the signs with the ice cream cones probably is our clue." Tony said motioning towards a wooden sign with an arrow at nearby.

"Convenient."

"The kids said there wasn't a way to not find your way to him from any where on the island."

They followed the direction of the sign for several minutes before finding a small shop with seashell wind chimes on the porch, several surfboards leaning against the wall, and a couple bikes parked out front. A young woman greeted them at the door asking what they'd like to try. She gave Tony a small taster spoon of durian shaking her head at him, refusing to give him a full scoop and watching with justification at the face he made.

"Just not tough enough for durian. How about something more your speed like vanilla or chocolate mint?"

Tony merely nodded while Steve ordered chocolate coconut banana ice cream, sitting down at a table to wait while Tony drank lots of water from the fountain.

"I think the kids were tricking you."

"It's like salty black licorice all over again," Tony complained. "Why?"

"Oh honey, such a rough day for you," Steve said gently patting his hand.

"It tastes like something died on my tongue and it's not going away."

The young woman returned setting down their ice cream and setting a cup of vanilla ice cream at their feet for Choco. "On the house," she explained, petting Choco.

"Thank you," Steve said with a smile as Choco happily enjoyed her treat.

"You mentioned they make it with science?" Steve asked Tony as she walked away.

"According to the neighborhood kids half of the flavors are made traditionally but stuff like that durian ice cream they make with liquid nitrogen. That's all that steam you see behind the counter. It allows them to make anything within minutes," Tony said already halfway through his mint chocolate chip, taking Steve's hand in his own and lacing his fingers with Steve's before using his spoon to steal a bite of the chocolate coconut banana ice cream.

Tony's phone buzzed and he smiled at Steve, "Clue one has been left. Let's see if they find it."


	31. Beach Reading

Natasha prodded at Clint, rousing him from his sleep on the couch. She handed him a cup of coffee before sinking into the space next to him as he got up, rubbing at his face.

"Morning," Natasha said.

"Thanks," Clint said sipping at his coffee.

"Why not sleep in your bed?"

"Just fell asleep here."

"Poor choice."

"I'm feeling it in my neck," Clint said.

"Terrible choice. The beds have the softest of blankets and the best mattresses. It's like sleeping on a cloud."

"I'll try it tonight. Or maybe a nap. Who all is awake?"

"Sam went for a run, Vision's making breakfast and I think Rhodey is busy with his actual work."

"It's always weird being here."

"Away from your cabin?"

"Yeah, I think I also miss the tower. The tower was pretty much just ours and this well, it's also military, science and new people. Less homey, more barracks like, though nicest barracks ever, but you know what I mean."

Natasha sipped at her coffee with a nod, flipping her legs over Clint's, smiling as the sun filtered in. She watched Wanda walking in rubbing at her eyes sinking down on Clint's other side.

"Some new things are nice," Natasha said softly.

Clint frowned, eyes hard, but he nodded patting Wanda on the shoulder and offering her his coffee. She took it, leaning against him.

"Anything?" Wanda asked, holding the mug in both hands.

"I don't-"

"I found the car!" Friday said.

"Where?" Came a shout from the kitchen.

"Having it brought in now," Friday said. "Should be here by lunch. Pulling up pictures now."

It was the same Ferrari from the video, red, shiny, but with a bit of mud on the tires. There wasn't anything sitting around. The car was empty.

"Did they find anything in the trunk or glove department?" Natasha asked.

"Just a few things. Here are the pictures," Friday said.

The picture showed a maps of the USA, old and without any notes, a spare tire, an emergency kit, some car chargers, a couple books. The books were old and worn.

"Anything in the books?" Clint asked.

"They didn't check. They'll be arriving with the car."

"So we have the USA map and some books. Do those seem like Tony books or Steve books?"

"Tony books," Natasha said. "Probably. Gatsby's got to be right? And the Rum Diary. Switch that to scotch and that's Tony."

"But The Count of Monte Cristo, that's the tale of revenge. It's so long, why would that be in the glove compartment? You could hurt someone with that one," Wanda said squinting to read the book titles in the picture.

"You've read it?" Clint asked.

"Oh I love it. It's fascinating. This guy on the day of his wedding was taken away by the government for treason because these people in his life were jealous and he's sent to rot in prison and the majority of the book is him exacting his revenge. Every thing has a reason and every step he takes is to get his revenge," Wanda said.

"Interesting," Clint said, "How long is it exactly?"

"Longer than any of the Harry Potter books."

"Yikes."

"Yeah not your typical beach book."

"Why do you say beach book Wanda?" Vision asked setting down bowls of oatmeal and fruit halves on the table before them.

"Well Gatsby is super short and I don't know I think of beaches when I think of Rum."

"Where do each of the books take place?" Vision asked.

"The Count of Monte Cristo is mostly in Paris, but also Marseilles, Rome, Greece, and Constantinople," Wanda said.

"Gatsby is Long Island and Rum Diary is San Juan, Puerto Rico and New York," Natasha said.

"But none of these books are happy," Clint said with a frown.

"Well let us think about what it could be, if it is a clue or just we are reading too much into the books, But please eat before your oatmeal get's unpalatable," Vision said. "Maybe the others might have some insight when they join us."

 

* * *

 

 

Tony watched as Steve ran up from the ocean, soaking, water making his chest and stomach glisten in the sunlight. It made it difficult for Tony to focus on the book in his hands. Especially as Steve stuck his surfboard in the sand and he watched Steve move. Choco beat Steve to Tony's side where she proceeded to shake out her fur, spraying Tony with water and shocking him from his staring.

"Why? Why Choco? Not fair! Stop!"

She sat in the sand at his feet resting her head on his knee, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Oh that's not fair at all," Tony said. "You're going to be spoiled you know that, with those eyes, you've got us wrapped around your little precious paw."

"How's your book?" Steve asked grabbing a towel and sinking into the chair next to him.

"Darcy's a jerk, I don't get it," Tony said flipping Pride and Prejudice over so he wouldn't loose his spot.

"Don't get it?"

"I thought everyone always swooned over him, so I don't get it. Unless this is Twilight all over again. In which case I may never get it."

"Twilight?"

"Haven't gotten around to reading that yet?" Tony asked amusement in his tone.

"It wasn't on my list, should it be?"

"For pop cultural references maybe. But your not exactly the demographic. We can watch the movies. Maybe I'll do a drinking game with it. I'll just have to find one that won't kill me."

"So why'd you pick Pride and Prejudice as your beach read? You brought that from NAF."

"I swiped it from Vision's library. He's read it at least twenty times. Before you joined us at NAF I'd usually see him up late at night reading and there was at least a forty-five percent chance that it was Pride and Prejudice if not Jane Austin. So I figured it might be a good way to see where his state of mind has gone. But all I've got is that the mom is annoying as hell."

"Won't Vision notice the loss of his favorite book?"

"I'm not sure if it's his favorite but close. But no worries I replaced it with a newer adaptation but gave it a similar look."

"What did you do?"

"I bought Vision a copy of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. Which honestly might be what this book needs right now. Could use some zombies, hope they eat Darcy and the mom."

"Have you thought that maybe you're falling into the warning of the title?" Steve asked, stealing a sip of the smoothie he'd made Tony earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"It's called Pride and Prejudice. Could you be making assumptions before you've finished it?"

Tony sat back and frowned, "It's not that smart of a book is it?"

Steve smiled and shrugged, "You're going to have to finish it and then make an educated opinion."

"You've read it haven't you? Oh you look so smug. It's a trap isn't it?"

"You'll have to finish it to find out."

"If you want me to finish this book I'm going to need you to cover up."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, pausing in his reapplication of sunblock, standing and setting the bottle down.

"You're distracting and you know it, you're doing that on purpose."

"I am am I?" Steve asked with a grin, leaning over Tony who slid back in his beach chair looking up at Steve who rested one hand on the back of the chair before kissing him, slow and warm, a hand cupping Tony's face. Tony could feel water droplet's from Steve's hair on his skin, could feel the heat of Steve's skin, felt the gentleness of Steve's tongue against his own, his own heart pounding hard in his chest. Steve pulled away leaving Tony breathless.

"Well," Steve said, "I'll stop distracting you so you can read."

Steve turned running down the beach, grabbing his surfboard.

"You tease! You're cruel!" Tony shouted when he found his voice. Steve's only response was laughter.


	32. Hurricane

"What's that sound?" Steve asked as a siren blared walking up to Tony, sipping at his mid-afternoon cup of coffee.

Tony set down his drink and looked out at the window at the dark clouds and the wind. "Probably has something to do with that."

"Are we okay here?" 

"Of course. This house has withstood many hurricanes, probably safest spot on the island," Tony said knocking on the walls. 

Steve looked around before rushing out the door, dropping the mug in his hand, it crashed on the hardwood floor.

"Steve? What the hell?" Tony asked stepping around the glass and heading to the door. "Steve?" he yelled into the wind.

Steve was shouting into the wind but Tony couldn't hear him as he darted through the garden and down the shore. Tony sighed carefully sweeping up the glass and soaked up the coffe. He filled up the food and water bowl for Choco before digging under the sink for the emergency kit bag and heading to the door. 

"Choco stay here," he called into the house then listened for the clatter of claws on the hardwood floors only to hear the wind howling outside and the silence of the house. 

"Choco?" Tony called again.

"Shit," Tony said looking outside to see Steve running up and down the beach shouting. 

Tony searched under the house with a flashlight, panic making his hands shake and numb. He was having trouble breathing, heart pounding hard, sweating but he couldn't just sit still. Of course he picked the Caribbean, of course he thought bringing their dog was the best idea, of course they let Choco run around on her own during the day, of course he didn't read the weather report, of course she was out and there was a storm coming, of course that was where Steve's thoughts went first, of course he didn't realize until so much later, of course he thought living so close to the beach would be lovely. If they couldn't find her, if they lost her, if she was hurt, if Steve got hurt looking for her, Tony would never forgive himself. There wasn't anything under the porch or in the garden. He hurried down to the beach where Steve was and he grabbed him as he ran past. 

"Choco!" Steve shouted.

"I know! I-dammit. She's not near the house," Tony said pulling out his phone.

"Right! The chip!" Steve shouted over the wind to be heard, relief flooding his voice.

Tony's finger froze over the dog whistle app, nearly laughing before quickly pulling up the app hooked up to Choco's chip. His hands were shaking and Steve wrapped an arm around him blocking some of the wind, his warmth and the feel of his heartbeat against Tony caused the panic to recede in his veins. 

"Seems she's in town," Tony said. 

"I'll go get her, stay here," Steve said letting go of Tony and turning. 

Tony grabbed Steve's arm, "No."

Steve turned to him puzzled.

"We go together. You're not leaving me alone. I won't sit in that house worrying about you and her unable to do anything. We're a team. I'm coming with you. And we're taking my car." 

Steve nodded, following Tony to the car. Tony tossed his bag into the back and turned down the music that blasted when he turned on the car, cringing. He drove carefully down the road toward town as Steve held his phone, keeping an eye on where Choco was. Tony's knuckles went white from how tightly he was holding the steering wheel, trying to breath again as the panic came back.

"We'll find her," Steve said. 

It was reassuring and a promise, not a reassurance. Tony knew that no matter how bad the weather got Steve would not stop looking for Choco until he found her. No hurricane would stand in his way. 

"I-I didn't even realize. It took me so long to realize she wasn't in the house. I thought she was there. I set out her dinner before even heading out to help you," Tony said, voice tight.

Steve smiled giving Tony's leg a gently squeeze and not taking his hand back, "You wanted to make sure if whatever I was doing took too long she'd have food and water. That's nothing to beat yourself up over."

"What if she's hurt Steve? What if something fell in the wind and she's trapped? What if she's scared? What if she's-" Tony paused unable to finish the thought.

"She's smart. A genius dog for a a genius man. If-if anything happened we'll deal with it together. If," Steve stressed. 

Tony nodded, chewing at his bottom lip as they pulled into the edge of town. It was mostly empty except for a few people finishing boarding up. Steve rushed out and Tony fumbled to turn off the car to catch up when the drivers door opened and Steve stood there holding out his hand. Tony relaxed, pocketing his keys and took Steve's hand. Steve handed him the phone and they hurried deeper into town wind clawing as their skin. 

The town was strange, mostly empty with debris rolling down the streets. It was shocking in comparison to how lively it usually was, how warm and friendly when they had danced only a few nights ago. How the kids had laughed when Tony complained about durian. It reminded Tony of the cities and places after a battle, the storm filled the town with the same sort of urgency, the same sort of stunned silence. He gripped Steve's hand tighter as they neared where Choco should have been, and stared at an empty alleyway. 

"Choco!" Steve shouted into the wind.

Tony felt nauseous, searching through the alley, through the streets, staring at the phone, when he noticed movement near a pile of debris. He motioned towards it and they hurried over. Choco was digging at the ground near a large fallen branch and sticking her nose between the branches every once in awhile. Steve let go of Tony's hand and knelt down next to her, she glanced at them and barked pawing at the ground. Steve looked through the branches then turned back at Tony, "I need you to reach in and pull out a box when I lift this up okay?"

Tony nodded, kneeling down next to him, trying to see through the branches but only caught slight movement. Steve lifted the branch and Tony caught sight of the box and pulled it out, Choco rushing over and sniffing at it in concern. Inside the box was a cat and a litter of kittens. Tony held the box close to his chest and looked over at Steve who let the branch drop and leaned his forehead against Tony's, hand going around to the back of Tony's neck.

"Choco's fine."

"Choco's fine." Tony repeated letting out a deep breath. 

"Can you stand?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." 

Steve scooped up Choco who licked both their faces, tail wagging and they both walked back towards the car. Steve sat down, holding Choco, and carefully taking the box of cats from Tony as he drove them back to the beach house.

"We don't have cat food," Tony said after awhile.

"Or cat litter," Steve said with an amused smile.

"They're so tiny," Tony whispered.

Steve looked into the box, "Like furry jelly beans."

"Can cat's eat dog food?"

"I'm sure it's missing things they need."

"We have plenty of sand I'm sure we could use as kitty litter in a pinch."

"How long do you think we'll be holed up for?"

"Hopefully not too long," Tony said turning to Steve and seeing the smile on his face. "What?"

"Our families getting bigger."

"Not going to go out and make sure the cat's don't belong to anyone in the village?" Tony asked, amused.

"They were in a box, in an alley, during a storm. If they did have a home leaving them behind during a storm pretty much forfeits ownership. Right?"

Tony laughed, pulling the car into the garage as the rain began. Choco jumped out of the car and ran inside, leaving dirty paw prints as a trail. Tony pulled out the emergency kit and brought it inside, following Steve in. 

"That's a lot of cats," Steve said looking in the box, trying to count them and looking at Tony with a frown.

"We're keeping all of them," Tony said, in a non-negotiable tone.

Steve laughed, "I figured we would, I'm just saying there's at least 6 in here. But I think some are hiding under their mom so I can't tell for certain."

"All of them darling, every last fuzzy jellybean."

Steve smiled kissing Tony's cheek and setting down the box in the living kitchen and looking around in the fridge. Choco was eating her dinner, tail wagging and Tony poured himself some scotch turning to Choco with a frown. 

"You're in trouble young lady," Tony said to Choco who paused eating and looked up at him, head tilted. 

"You can't just run off like that. If you get worried about something come get us. You're grounded. Don't look at me like that. You're not wiggling out of it. Finish your dinner," Tony said turning away from the look she was giving him and watching as Steve moved to go through the cabinets, emptying a shallow plastic box and heading towards the door. 

"Getting sand. Be right back," Steve explained before heading out.

"We were very worried about you," Tony said into his drink. 

Choco walked over to Tony and put her head on his lap. Tony sighed petting her, hand shaking, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Choco licked his hand and Tony looked out the window, watching as the rain began. He set down his glass and went to the closet to get out a towel. Steve came back, setting down the box of sand smiling as Tony gave him the towel. 

"I think we've got enough stuff to make homemade cat food to get us through the storm," Steve said drying off his hair.

Tony grabbed the edges of the towel and pulled Steve down to him, kissing him. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him close as thunder rumbled and lighting crashed outside. There was a thunk and they both looked up as the box fell over and kittens spilled out, Choco looked up at them innocently from next to the box. 

"Is it possible for dogs to have rebellious phases?" Steve murmured.

"I told her she's grounded, maybe she's acting out because of that?" Tony asked. They grinned at each other and broke into laughter before going into the kitchen to check on all of the kittens. 

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven," Steve counted looking at Tony wide eyed. 

"Keeping all of them." Tony said grinning as the cat came out and sniffed at his outstretched hand and rubbed her head against his palm. "She likes me." he said with joy sitting on the kitchen floor

"Well then, please keep an eye on all of our fur-babies as I make everyone dinner." Steve said catching a kitten that was wobbling dangerously towards the steps and gently placing it on Tony's lap.

"Oh! Look at you and modern lingo," Tony said impressed. 

Steve smiled, "I like it. But what are we going to do with all of them when we go back to NAF?"

Tony frowned looking at the cats, "They won't be as easy to train as Choco, but I'm sure I can train them to run to the panic room in dangerous situations. I'm sure Choco and Friday would help. Maybe I can get Dun-CE on cat collection duty in dangerous situations."

"Is anyone allergic?"

"I don't know. But we can also keep them out of the labs and conference spaces just in case."

"You'll have to chip them all."

"Not a problem. I'll even put up a cat path along the walls so they can get more exercise."

"I think they'll like Vision."

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked tilting his head and watching Steve cook, apron tied around his waist. He liked his current view.

"Cat's love warm computers and he's an android. They'll all sit on him whenever he's still. They'll probably also love you in your suit."

"My suit doesn't get that warm."

"Parts of it do, like around your chest."

"Oh, right."

Steve smiled at him, setting out a bowl and carefully filling it with the homemade cat food and setting it on the ground, reaching to take Tony's hand but Tony pulled him down instead of getting up. 

"You want to sit on the floor and eat with all the animals?" Steve asked.

"Why not?" 

"If they steal our food I'll blame you," Steve said reaching onto the counter and grabbing the plates of panini's and passing one to Tony before sinking with his back against the counter next to Tony. Choco was laying down, tail occasionally rising and falling as she watched the cat eat, the kittens crawling around and trying to stand. 

"We're all okay," Tony said and Steve nodded letting out a deep breath that Tony recognized. 

They ate together on the floor leaning against one another, watching as kittens crawled over one another. When dinner was done they set up one of the extra dog beds for the cats and the sand box nearby before Steve went off to shower off sand and dirt from being out in the rain. Tony watched the storm, a safe distance away from the windows, finishing off his scotch, before heading off to the bedroom. He called Choco who ran to the bedroom after nosing the last kitten into the cat bed. Steve came out and knelt next to Choco, rubbing the towel over her fur, checking for any scratches they had missed and cleaning off her paws. He got into bed next Tony and they turned off the lights.

"Tony," Steve said softly into the darkness.

"Hmm?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry," Steve said.

Tony rolled over looking over at Steve. 

"I-I'm sorry for running out and not telling you why, I should have told you and I'm sorry for leaving you alone as you came to the same conclusion I had. I should have told you. I should have asked for your help looking for her. I spent the time until you grabbed me blaming myself and when you came out help me I remembered that I wasn't alone. Normally she would have just come up on the porch when it rained or came in so I had panicked. I'm glad you were with me." 

Steve's breath was shaky and Tony pushed himself up leaning over Steve. 

"I-I'm the one who let her out in the morning and I hadn't even thought to check on her all day," Steve said, voice small.

Tony kissed him, pressing his lips warmly against Steve's breathing in the warm sweet smell of his pina colada shampoo, missing for a moment the apple pie, but underneath it seemed to still linger on his skin. He put his hand on Steve's chest, feeling his heart beat flutter beneath his hand, before pulling away. 

"No matter what happened, it wouldn't have been your fault," Tony said, taking a breath before continuing, "Or mine. She's a smart dog. If she had wanted to come in from the storm she would have. She didn't because she had something to do. She wasn't scared. She's a lot like you you know."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked sniffing and placing his hand over Tony's on his chest, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Hurricane is going on and instead of staying where it's safe she runs off to save lives? That's so you," Tony said with a smile. "You're both fools who will be the end of me."

Steve smiled and Tony kissed him again, reassured by the feeling of Steve's heart beating beneath his hand, by the rise and fall of his chest and his lips against his own. He moved over Steve, sliding his leg in-between Steve's pressing close to him. He ran his tongue along Steve's, tasting the coolness of the peppermint from Steve's toothpaste. Steve wrapped his arms around him and Tony pulled away and Steve moved towards him, disappointed at the loss. 

Tony grinned and turned his head, "Choco! Here girl!"

Choco jumped on the bed and Tony moved so she could curl up between them.

"Why?" Steve complained, voice low.

"Pay back," Tony stated, a smirk on his lips, laying down. 

Eventually both fell asleep, despite the storm raging outside, with Choco sleeping safe between them.


	33. End of the Storm

It rained for several days. Not the gentle rain that nourishes the earth, but torrential downpour that causes landslides and flooding. Steve spent his mornings near the window with his coffee painting as Tony read on the couch, Aine, the calico mother cat that Steve named, curled on his chest napping, as Steve had predicted. When Steve painted Choco would curl up at his feet and watch him paint. The guest room was filled with paintings from their days inside, sketches of Tony reading, of the kittens sleeping, of Choco and the rainy garden outside.

There was a thunk on the coffee table and Steve heard the cat moving in the kitchen to check on her kittens as Steve ran a hand through his hair and went to drink from his coffee cup when a hand wrapped around his waist from behind and another around his wrist.

"Paint water love, not your coffee."

Steve frowned looking at the milky grey blue water and set it down, as Tony released his wrist and wrapped his other arm around his waist, pressing close.

"Finish your book?" Steve asked.

Tony let out a sigh, "Yes. I get it now. Smart book. Darcy's a peach. But I've got a book hangover."

"Well perfect timing, my hands' beginning to cramp, I think I'm done," Steve said dropping his brush into his cup.

"Coffee cup darling," Tony said.

"Well I'm definitely done now," Steve said turning to face Tony.

"Have I told you that I love when you're making art?" Tony asked.

"No," Steve said tilting his head curiously.

"You go somewhere else, I mean look at these hands." Tony said pulling away and taking Steve's hands in his own, massaging them. They were covered in dry and drying paint. Tony smiled reaching up to cup Steve's face and run his thumb over his cheek. "And there's more paint here, and streaks of blue in your hair."

"Right I should probably wash up," Steve said touching his hair and looking at his wet blue fingers afterwards.

Tony smiled kissing him, "What's the hurry? Let's have some coffee, non-paint coffee, and watch the kittens."

Steve let himself be pulled into the kitchen and pushed down at a stool at the counter as Tony went about pouring him a fresh cup of coffee. Aine was sitting nearby watching her kittens move around, finally walking, finally standing, and meowing. They were about eighty percent fluffy fur and twenty percent uncoordinated. Only one matched Aine, the rest a varying array of colors from black to white to tabby to grey. Tony leaned against the counter smiling at Steve who was watching a small grey kitten that had found a dust bunny and was batting away at it under a drawer.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony asked.

"They're so tiny," Steve whispered. "So tiny. I keep worrying I'll step on one. If I do it will die. I'm too big, they're too small. How do I protect them?" Tony smiled as Steve watched them, his feet on the rungs of the stool watching them wide eyed, careful not to make any sudden movements.

Tony leaned down and scooped up a black one that was by his feet and held it out to Steve who looked panicked but quickly held out his hands. As soon as the kitten dropped into his hands he pulled it close and it looked up at him before trying to climb up his chest.

They drank their coffee together and when they were done the rain had stopped. Tony noticed before Steve who was a bit busy as the kittens decided he looked like a fun jungle gym and he kept worrying they'd fall, prying one off only to have five more working their way up his legs.

"Should we go to town? Buy some cat food?" Tony asked.

"That would be nice, uh- help?" Steve asked, a kitten in each hand, one climbing at his hip, while the rest were on various stages of height on his legs.

Tony laughed carefully prying the kittens off of Steve and putting them on the cat bed before Steve ran to the garage, trying to escape before they chased after him again, Choco following, excited to get out.

"Wait a second, you're grounded!" Tony called after Choco.

Choco froze and turned, head hanging low and giving him her most intense begging look yet, even letting out a whimper.

"Fine!" Tony said, "But you are staying with us the whole time you hear me young lady?" Choco barked, jumping and heading out to the car, making herself at home in the backseat as Tony locked the door after doing a quick head count.

 

* * *

 

 

The town was still mostly empty but the shops were open and it seemed people were coming back as the storm passed. Tony got out of the car. Choco jumped out and moved to run down the street so he clicked his tongue and she stayed looking up at him, tail wagging innocently. He looked at her over the top of his sunglasses and gave her a wink before pushing them back up and hooking his arm around Steve's walking with him around the pond that had appeared in the park and towards the pet shop.

There was a squeal and a crash and they both spun around as a woman dropped the things she was carrying and rushed towards them.

"Do you know her?" Tony asked out of the corner of his mouth to Steve.

"No," Steve said softly. "I take it you don't?"

"Nope."

She knelt next to Choco throwing her arms around her and cooing.

"Seems Choco has friends," Tony murmured.

"So she does." Steve said, kneeling down next to the woman and Choco, "Hola?"

"Hello! Oh you must be her owners, this dog is amazing."

Tony and Steve looked at one another and Tony knelt down as well smirking at Steve.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Well she's been coming into town during the afternoon and she just wanders around, sometimes playing with kids stopping fights or crying and calming them down. When the storm was about to hit she came running into town in the morning and helped carry supplies, she caught a kid before they walked into the street, she steadied my ladder while I was trying to put plastic over a hole in the roof, she moved debris and checked on everyone, it was amazing. She's a hero. She didn't fear the impeding storm at all, just came running in and went straight to work. You should make sure to visit the restaurant on main street. They love her. They'd love to meet you," she said hugging Choco before standing, fishing a dog treat out of her pocket and giving it to Choco and leaving them.

"So that's what she was doing," Steve said looking down at Choco who was eating her dog treat happily, looking back and forth between them tail wagging happily.

"Told you she's like you," Tony said with a smile, "Let's get cat supplies and then go visit that restaurant."

 

* * *

 

 

The car was full on their ride back. Choco was sitting in the back flowers around her neck, tail wagging, boxes of gifts from the towns people piled up next to her, toys and treats. Even fancy burgers and veggies for Steve and Tony.

"She lives her own life doesn't she?" Steve said quietly.

"Seems so. It makes me all the more curious as to what happened before she came to us," Tony said.

"Came to us?"

"She's smart, she's courageous, she's strong. I don't think it's chance anymore," Tony said.

"I-yeah I can see that. I mean she didn't seem lost," Steve said thoughtfully.

"We need to be careful, someone might try and keep her," Tony said.

"You don't think anyone really would do you?" Steve frowned.

"I'd hope not, but she's a beloved member of the town. They're probably going to want to throw her a going away party when we leave."

"If she wanted to stay what would we do?" Steve asked looking back at Choco who had her head sticking out the window seeming very pleased at the wind.

"Still take her home," Tony said.

"But visit right?"

"Of course. We can even write the villagers about her adventures."

"That wouldn't be that exciting for them would it?"

"Steve, something's not right," Tony said as they pulled into the drive.

"The birds are quiet," Steve said looking at the house.

"Should I-"

The car shook as something slammed down on the hood of the car and Steve threw out his arm, moving to shield Tony.

"Jeez Steve, just me," Natasha said jumping off the hood and opening the side door for Choco who jumped out and ran circles around her barking excitedly. "Hey sweetheart, long time no see."

"Can't make a normal entrance can you Nat?" Tony asked darkly unhooking his belt and taking Steve's hand still pressed against his chest and kissing it. "Let's go inside and see whose all here doll."


	34. Family

Vision was floating in the kitchen studying the kittens with an unreadable expression, Wanda was in the garden smelling the flowers, Rhodey was on the couch watching TV, and Sam was sitting at the counter. Natasha walked in front of them, sitting down next to Sam.

"Decided to become cat ladies?" Rhodey called as Tony and Steve came in.

Tony rolled his eyes sitting down in a reclining chair and as Steve walked past, distracted on watching where he was stepping in case of cats, reached out and pulled him down onto his lap, slipping his arms around his lap, smiling a bit at the surprised sound Steve made and the flustered red shade that spread across his face to his ears.

"So," Tony started, cheer absent from his voice, "What do you all want?"

"We have some questions," Vision said going through the counter and towards Tony and Steve.

"You didn't really elope," Rhodey said partially questions mostly statement.

"What? You don't think I'm smart enough to realize if I've got him I've got to hurry up and marry him before he changes his mind or comes to his senses?" Tony countered looking at Rhodey with a frown.

"Tony," Steve said softly twisting to look at Tony who was tense, eyes hard and icy in a way he hadn't seen in what felt like a long time.

"Well it's really too fast, and your smarter than that," Rhodey said disapprovingly.

The door opened and Wanda came in frowning at the tenseness in the air.

"I left a note," Tony said, "What you don't trust Steve in my care?"

"I never said that."

"Then why are all of you here?" Tony asked feeling the concern rolling off of Steve as he ran his fingers over Tony's hands around his waist, trying to take one in his own. But Tony didn't calm down.

Steve was at a loss, surprised by Tony's hostility towards their friends and his sudden possessiveness.

"We're here to bring you back," Rhodey said.

"What if we don't want to go with you, how can we even trust you?" Tony asked.

"Alright you're clearly upset, just come out and say what's bothering you," Natasha said arms folded.

"I want to know how long we were your pet science project and what all was a part of it and whose idea it was."

They looked at one another for a moment in surprise before sitting around the two. Vision went to his bag and pulled out a binder, he stared at it for a moment, running his hand over the worn and beat up case before holding it out to Tony who snatched it up, flipping through it.

"I don't like it when you fight," Vision said softly. "Tony you are why I exist and Steve makes me feel like I belong. He treats me like a person he looks out for everyone from a human drive that I'm still trying to fathom. When you fought you hurt not just each other but everyone around you and you hurt yourselves. I didn't watch Steve but I watched you. I watched you go to the office, field calls from the government, stare at the phone Steve gave you or the shield you kept. I watched you sink into an isolated despair, pushing away everyone and nursing yourself with booze. When you did choose to eat it was more junk then usual. You only cleaned up for meetings and then just barely. You didn't sleep, you were constantly in your lab working, trying to keep your mind away from the feelings of betrayal in your gut. You didn't want help, you didn't want anyone to die, every single death since you put on your armor or learned about the problems with the weapons you created have haunted you. So I talked to Rhodey. I faced my own demons that were caused by knocking him out of the sky, missing in the heat of the moment, and learning that I too am bound to make mistakes. It was a shocking revelation. We met with Natasha who knew where Steve was and who was able to get a hold of Sam who along with Bruce gathered Steve's side together and we sat and talked and all agreed that things weren't okay the way they were." Vision said.

Steve studied him warmth in his expression at hearing his first name for the first time in a long time from the android but also concern at what he was hearing and the stiffness of Tony.

"Steve wasn't eating, he was pouring salt into his coffee, haunting the lab where Bucky was held and working out nonstop. He put on masks that he thought we didn't see, kept staring at his phone, waiting, made jokes about liking salty coffee when he was just missing a salty genius. He worried over all of us but refused to pause and care for himself, even when we pulled away. He just waited and waited for his phone to ring to buzz or vibrate and we realized that he wasn't going to make a move," Sam added.

"And neither was Tony."

"And we were talking about what we missed. We missed being together, we missed the way you too bickered but didn't seem to actually mean it, we missed the way Steve would check in to make sure we were okay, or Tony taking us all out to dinner after a big fight or mission like he was taking out a little league team. We realized we missed our family and with the two of you fighting we didn't have one. We only had shattered pieces, halves that didn't function well, so I made a plan. The one you've got in your hands," Vision motioned towards the binder.

Steve was looking at the binder in his lap, Tony reading over his shoulder at the lists. The files and paperwork, pictures, sketches, and pages of notes.

"There's a lot to this," Steve said quietly.

"It was my idea," Vision said uneasily, seeming not to know how to stand or what to do with his hands.

"Was the attack on NAF part of it?" Tony asked.

"No!" Vision said quickly, surprise in his voice. "I-I had actually-I," he took a moment, collected his thoughts and tried again, "The original idea was to see if we could get you to bump into one another. I had figured out your schedules and worked it out so that when I got back from Paris you'd be walking in New York and a friend you don't know would bump into Tony knocking everything from his hands. Steve being who he is would pick it all up and I figured you wouldn't notice until you both reached for the same thing and your hands would touch and then we'd see how it went from there. I put a lot of work into it as a way for the two of you to re-meet, even making sure the nearby cafe would keep a table empty so you could sit there and try to catch up. If things got volatile I made sure it was near enough a gym for Steve to work off his frustration and a bar for Tony. Though honestly I don't approve of that way of dealing with things I had made sure that if you did go that the bartender was stocked with your favorites and would be able to send you home or get a hold of Rhodey if you were drinking too much. And I made sure there gym wouldn't be too busy for Steve."

"And what if that didn't work, what if we ended up at the bar and at the gym?" Tony asked.

"Well if that happened. I had a couple more back ups and ideas-"

"He had 37 plans and back up plans for you two meeting alone," Natahsa said.

"And worse case?" Steve asked.

"We would lock you in a room together until you came to a resolution," Vision said. "I'm glad it didn't come to that."

"But Friday would have just let us out if it was at NAF," Tony said "And no where else has strong enough walls or doors to hold Steve or I in."

"Friday was helping the best she could."

"I figured. Why didn't she let Steve in when NAF was on fire and Hydra was everywhere?"

"Even if she was helping us she couldn't disobey your previous orders."

"That still doesn't explain-" Steve said frowning.

"I had a shut up about Steve Rogers protocol in place."

Steve frowned twisting at the quiet words Tony said behind him. "Why?"

"She kept talking about you. "Captain Rogers is still missing. When will you tell me to look for him sir?" "Captain Rogers will not call you first boss. I believe the ball is in your court, shall I call him for you?" "Are you're hands hurting sir, should I get a doctor since your fingers seem to be broken?" After that I yelled at her and told her to stop calling you Captain because I had your shield and you weren't Captain America any longer but a fugitive. So she just changed it. "According to my analysis your hero brings you joy. You have positive emotions when Mr. Rogers is around. I believe if we were to contact him you would be happier again." "Mr. Rogers would not approve boss." "This is your 20th nightmare this month would you like to discuss why you keep saying Steve Rogers in such hurt tones?" It seems that it's some sort of wiring thing in my creations," Tony said with a frown looking at Vision, "They can't help it."

Steve kissed Tony's cheek, "They want you to be happy."

"That or they just want to call you mom," Tony said amused unable to not smile at Steve.

"Your obvious preference of Steve, worry for him, care for him, love for him, probably seeped through when you made the works, that or you probably murmur a lot while you work," Rhodey said.

Tony frowned turning back to the others, the romantic bubble popped, "I want to hear more of these "plans" of yours."

Vision who'd begun to relax began to fidget again.

"Well I set up a bunch of date scenarios. I went to Paris to buy chocolate and to study in the city of love, and when I came back you were, well- Steve was hurt, badly and you locked yourself away again. The only plus was that it checked off a trope I hadn't managed to figure out how to attempt."

"What would that be?"

"Save the princess or damsel in distress," Vision murmured. "It was the best opening I could have ever hoped for. It's the oldest one I can find, and it happened organically. And then with Steve wounded you were drawn in like a moth to the flame and you went ahead and cleansed yourself. Spewed out all the things you were upset about because he was asleep but in actuality Friday gave you the wrong time that he was expected to wake up and well I don't know why Steve didn't talk to you."

"I didn't want to scare you off," Steve said quietly.

"Yeah we already discussed that," Tony said, loosening his grip a bit and letting one arm just rest over Steve's legs. "Peter was your doing right? Why?"

"Yes, you gave me planning and organization work for your expo. So I took advantage of my position. Not just to get Peter here but also to make sure you were free for the charity auction. But we will start with Peter. During the fight both of you had a soft spot for him. Tony you try to act non-parental but you couldn't hide it and Steve doesn't bother to hide his parental mode, so I figured if Peter stayed here for a week you wouldn't dare fight in front of him. It also gave everyone an excuse to be together and friendly, a chance to be like family again. And it worked. You pretty much went straight for putting him first."

"The charity was your doing too?"

"Yes, the date auction was my idea. I talked to Ms. Potts about the charity and she was busy anyway so it worked out perfectly for her. I talked with the woman in charge and she liked the idea rather than their normal auctions, plus she was more then happy to help. I made the clues and the worker out front made sure no matter which date package you picked you got the same date plan we had set up. And then it was just up to you to enjoy yourselves. Rhodey and Sam were going to try and talk you into it if you seemed against it, but they just came home without needing to. I guess really in short you did a lot of the coming together on your own, I just- we just did a little nudging," Vision said.

"I hate to ask," Steve began frowning, "but Choco, was that your doing too?"

"Yes and no," Vision said turning to Natasha.

"That was Clint's doing, he can talk about it, just give me a moment to call him. He's watching NAF with Scott since the staff finally came back."

"Rhodey and I were adamant that we didn't just try and toss you together without you both healing first," Sam said.

"If you didn't tackle your own problems you'd just end up making it worse, you needed a support system you trusted," Rhodey said, digging into some of the chips he'd found.

"So we were talking about it during one of our meetings and well neither of you have been wanting to go to meetings or chat with psychiatrists so we thought it'd be best to well, trick you into doing something therapeutic."

"And Clint well he's got a dog."

"I do," Clint said "Best pizza dog around."

Natasha flipped the laptop so they could see Clint who seemed to be sitting in the labs at NAF with Scott playing with some of Tony's armor in the background.

"You better not being messing with anything," Tony said, Scott dropped a blaster and yelped as it went off, shrinking and disappearing from view. Clint seemed unfazed.

"Lucky and I found Choco awhile back and dropped her off to get trained as a support dog, to help with anxiety, panic attacks and post traumatic stress disorder and you know the normal doggie school stuff. But then when they were talking about tricky ways to get you guys some help I remembered her and went back to pick her up. Luckily right before she was going to be put up for adoption and then I began training her to better fit in with you guys. It was a nightmare. Total nightmare. Had to teach her all the tools Tony uses, luckily she's already pretty smart, but I even taught her chemicals and that garbage and did you know that like half that stuff in your lab is explosive Tony? I lost my eyebrows for at least a month. I've learned my lesson, don't play fetch with the stuff in here," Clint motioned around him.

"Why Choco?" Steve asked.

"Well when we found her she was brown, I thought she was a chocolate lab and well since I have a pizza dog I thought chocolate would be perfect. But then I went to the vet and after we filled out her paperwork they gave her a bath and it was all mud," Clint said. "Be careful around mud with her, if you haven't learned yet she loves it and will just burrow in it and coat herself in it like she's making her own armor."

"Did you train her to not pick either of us too?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We stood on opposites parts of the room and called her and she didn't come to either of us, just rolled around on the floor."

"No, I didn't do that. Pretty much just teaching her the names of items and getting her familiar with your scents, and making it so she wouldn't be scared of your blasters was pretty much the extent of my training her," Clint said. "Everything else is all her."

Choco who had been sitting with Wanda's, having carefully spent the entire conversation picking up kittens and dropping them in her lap, upon hearing her name and Clint's voice came running in to the center of the room, looking up at the computer, tail wagging. When Clint finished talking she barked and turned to Steve and Tony, moving to wiggle onto the chair with them, even though there wasn't much space.

"Who all was in on this?" Tony asked, petting Choco.

"A lot of people," Vision said. "His majesty T'challa took care of the accords for us, Pepper helped out on the Stark Industries front and kept giving us ideas, Peter didn't really know what we were doing because I didn't want you to hold anything against him, but NASA helped by giving you a different less dangerous enemy at the event, same with the staff at the expo. I apologize but they were a pain on purpose."

"Why?" Steve asked, "I'm happy with the result. We figured it out after the charity date, well Tony did, so we thought we'd play along, but I- why me? Why not just try to get everyone together, why go for love? Why us, I'm sure a simple berating would have gotten us to put down our pride and move along."

"You hold this family together," Natasha said. "Without the two of you we aren't a family. I was skeptical about the romantic angle but then I saw it. I saw the way you both looked at each other when the other wasn't looking. How after fighting about the charities you went up onto the roof and Tony went back to apologize but then realized you weren't eating and decided to do the food eating contest. Did you realize that after that Tony made sure you always ate breakfast together and dinner? Even though he'd been hiding away eating garbage he knew that if someone wasn't around you'd lapse. Hell he even tried eating lunch at the Expo with you almost every day. He didn't melt your shield either. Which I expected him to do in his rage when he got back at the end of the fight. He hid it in the back of his closet and it shattered his heart to see you fighting the same way you always do, stupidly, without it. Because shield or not you don't change. You still run into situations without looking following your heart. And you would watch Tony, walking around him quietly, not wanting to scare him off, blushing every time he called you doll. You're dorks who deserve one another. Vision just noticed it before the rest of us."

"And Rhodey knew," Tony murmured.

"Knew?" Steve asked.

"That I love you." Tony said smiling at him softly.

"Are we okay?" Vision asked uneasily. "Will you come home? I- I wanted you both to be home, not to go away. I just wanted us all to be together again. For you to be happy."

"You're grounded," Tony said, "You're all grounded. Even you guys," Tony said towards the computer where Scott had finally gotten bigger and was sitting with Clint. "But, we're okay we'll all go home at the end of the weekend," Tony said watching as Vision collapsed into a chair next to Wanda in relief.

"What does the grounding entail?" Steve asked quietly to Tony.

"A bigger chore list. Guess whose helping repair the town? And we'll have a BBQ on the beach while they work. You can finally finish Harry Potter before we go home."

"I know I'm uh-grounded but I haven't gotten to dole out my punishments for the food competition," Vision said quietly.

"Tred carefully Viz," Tony warned.

"I-You are all my family. You're all I know and the fight, the separation hurt. I am still learning about humans but part of why I did this was I wanted to experience human things. Human things families do."

"Like what?" Steve asked gently.

"Well some day, I want to know why Disney is magical, but for the punishment I would like to instate mandatory family days at least once a month," Vision said.

"Family days?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Movie nights, game nights, picnics or field trips. Things families do. Something positive with everyone outside of fighting and training and strategic meetings. Even if we have to discuss war plans on a carousel. Just something, and I-I have extended and invitation to Peter for this. So it would probably have to be on weekends or when he doesn't have class."

Tony looked around in disbelief as the realization of how lonely he had been had been magnified for his one year old android son whose warm family had disappeared within a short period of time. A lonely android who made plans to put his family back together by pushing his pseudo parents into a stronger bond. The romance books suddenly made sense, to reading about humanity about positive emotions and struggles with happy endings because it's what he'd been missing and what he craved. And it reflected in the others. People who'd found a home together only for their fight to have blown it apart. Leaving them in the cold once more but refusing to let that stand. He had only been thinking about himself, about Rhodey. About the physical damages and his own pain. He hadn't thought about the severed connections, things he himself had craved. He looked at Steve, Steve who'd ran away to save a part of his own family and he was smiling. His blue eyes sparkling at the idea. After all Steve already treated them like family, without any irony. How many times had he caught Steve covering sleeping Avengers in blankets, plugging in their phones, carrying some of them off to their own beds. Tony wanted to see him doing this again.

"I'll do you better Viz," Tony said, "We'll do your monthly events, but once a year we'll host a bbq for our friends as well. For our extended family, if you will, you can write little clues and make it a big event. We'll invited T'challa, Fury, Pepper, Helen, Luis, Peter's Aunt, everyone. Maybe we'll even take you to Disney soon."

The look on Visions face was priceless. His eyes were huge and he smiled so hard it hurt to look at, he was grasping Wanda's hands in his own, Aine curled up in his lap, looking between Tony and her with a 'is this real' look on his face. Tony leaned back in the chair, and nodded at Steve with a smirk on his face.

"See that love? I did that," he said smugly.

"I see," Steve said smiling, "You're going to have a lot of work to do."

"It's worth it, he's right, they're right. I've been viewing myself as one for too long, I'm part of a team, no not a team, I'm part of a family and I'll do whatever it takes to protect it," Tony reached out, hooking an arm around Steve's neck and pulling him close, "Which means we can't ever ever break up again."

Steve kissed him, "Well then we're going to have to make sure we institute our own things, I suggest date nights."

"Oh really? How about shared romantic baths, some candles, some apple pie bath bombs and bubble bath, some wine. Maybe some other adult fun," Tony suggested wiggling his eyebrows and grinning as Steve flushed red from his ears and face down to his neck and bits of his arms. Tony plucked at his shirt looking down to see the bits of red on his chest, "Can't wait."

Steve swatted away his hand, wiggling out of Tony's grip and standing in what Tony liked to think of as Captain mode, standing tall and in charge. Choco moved to fill the void Steve left, resting her head against Tony and watching Steve.

"Don't get too excited yet," Steve said the redness fading as quickly as it had appeared. "Tony is right about everyone being grounded. While this may have worked out favorably for all parties involved manipulating people and their emotions is not okay. Before you arrived this island was hit with a big storm, so you're going to spend your weekend in town helping the townspeople with whatever they need. Help them fix their roofs, get rid of the debris, whatever they need help with you do it. That town better look pristine before we leave on Sunday. Clint, Scott, look around, that lab is a mess, you're already familiar with everything that's in it from training Choco. You'll notice that it's not clean. There's something strange growing in the sink. Your job will be to not just make the lab spotless but the rest of NAF as well. Friday will help you if there's things you don't know where something should go. Got it?" Steve asked, tone of a commander, a captain. Everyone nodded.

"Good, go, Choco will show you the way, we'll see you for dinner," Steve said, watching as the Avengers scattered.

Steve pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the Avengers piling into a car with Choco and heading down the road as he stood in the garden and watched them leave.

"Making a scrapbook, Captain?" Tony asked stealing the phone while Steve delt with the surprise of being called Captain again and flipping through, seeing pictures of the kittens and Aine playing, Choco in the garden stalking bees, many of himself, sitting on the beach reading, driving the car with the ocean in the background, sitting and drinking looking out at the garden as the sunset, swimming in the pool, making drinks, working in the lab, at the expo, on their date night, talking with Peter, playing Mario Kart with Peter, Tony's tongue sticking out. There was a nice one of Tony sleeping with Choco curled up with him and one of him eating lunch with kids at the expo and another where he was chasing after Dun-CE. "Jeez, your a sneaky photographer."

"It's for me and for Bucky," Steve said managing to get his phone back at the mention of Bucky's name. "He made me promise to document my life, to show that whenever he woke up that I wasn't just wasting away my time, that I was living it. I've been keeping a digital diary as well."

"Huh," Tony said, looking out at the garden, "When have you been doing that?"

"In the morning."

"You're just going to let him wake up to a million photos of me?" Tony asked unable to hide a smile at the thought.

"He told me to take photos of my life, the things that were important to me, even just dumb stuff. So if it's a million photos of you I don't see the problem," Steve said stiffly, "He can survive a million photos of you."

Tony laughed, "Oh the poor guy."

"Hey he'll be happy seeing that you're okay. And if I'm with you he'll be happy for me, because I'm happy."

"You shouldn't have told me about this," Tony said with a frown.

"I know you and Bucky-"

"Oh no, I'm going to add to this. He's going to want to go back to sleep," Tony said pulling out his phone and scrolling. "I think this would be a good contribution don't you think?" Tony showed Steve his phone a picture of Steve in his suit, but Steve wasn't facing the camera, studying something in front of him.

"I don't understand," Steve said, "Why-"

Tony zoomed in on Steve's butt. "I'll just add this. Have I mentioned that your suit is wonderfully tight?"

Steve reached out for the phone and Tony moved out of the way with a grin on his face, "I mean between this and all those tight shirts you wear, I'm sure Barnes is going to have plenty of questions about how the modern world has corrupted you."

"You can't just-that's not appropriate, why do you have- I-" Steve was flustered trying to reach around Tony for it, but Tony grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, not realizing it would cause Steve to lose his footing and they both fell onto the grass.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, concerned.

"Well, you're..." Tony started and Steve moved out of concern. Tony grinned moving quickly, flipping their positions so he was on top holding the phone out of reach and pinning Steve beneath him. "easy to trick" he finished. He tilted his head with a grin, Steve's head was surrounded by flowers, so he took a picture.

"You can't put inappropriate pictures together for Bucky," Steve said.

"I think I'm going to make a list of all the dumb stuff you've done too and add it. Like ran into a dangerous situation without any protection and got shot up. I'm sure Friday has the film of that still. Or you know running out into a storm without any protection to look for our dog. You know," Tony said thoughtfully as Steve frowned up at him, twisting his wrists to try to free them from Tony's grip. "I think I need to see his face when he hears all this and sees it."

Steve stopped moving and looked up at him, "What are you saying?" he asked quietly.

"I think I'm going to help put him back together again. I mean I've been reading his files. I had to after all. I get it. I really do."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean I had planned to, but now I've got a great reason."

Steve broke his hands free from Tony's grasp and sat up pulling Tony close in a deep hug, burying his head in Tony's shoulder. Tony smiled softly returning the embrace, before he felt something wet on his shoulder and realized Steve was crying. Tony tightened his arms around Steve, sliding a hand into his hair, and running his fingers through the blonde locks.

"Oh beloved," Tony murmured.

Steve was shaking.

"I meant it you know, this whole family thing, it means even forgiving brain washed soldiers. It means your family is my family too. I get it, he did it but he didn't do it of his own will. That's so nightmarish, I tried putting myself in his shoes and the thought of it, it's pretty crappy. He's going to need lots of Choco cuddles."

Tony felt Steve nod against his shoulder and Tony snapped a picture of them sitting in the garden. He set his phone down among the flowers.

"Do you want to talk about it love?" Tony asked. "If you can?"

Steve pulled away rubbing at his eyes, sniffing, "Sorry," he said noticing the dampness of Tony's shoulder.

"Hey my shoulders are always open for you to cry on," Tony said with a smile.

"Bruce is working on him, studying but," Steve was fumbling with his phone, hands shaking. "I know I told him I wouldn't die before he wakes up again but, Bruce and T'challa's scientists haven't made much progress or at least they never told me. If-If I hadn't let him go, if I hadn't dropped him, your parents might still be alive and he'd be okay," Steve said tears running down his cheeks.

Tony leaned his forehead against Steve's, cupping his face in his own and brushing away Steve's tears with his thumb.

"Hey now, you didn't do that to him. You didn't hand him over to those monsters."

"I dropped him Tony. I let him go."

"So we're going to reach out for him again together," Tony said, spotting the strange looking app Steve was struggling to get to with his shaking hands and pushing it.

A screen pulled up and Tony saw Bruce, a sign taped up for the camera to see.

"Alright. Still working. Go flirt with your boyfriend," it said.

Bruce was standing looking at the tube with the sleeping Bucky Barnes, holding a cup of something in one hand and talking to Bucky but they couldn't hear it. He looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days.

"This is all you get?" Steve asked with a frown.

Steve nodded, sniffing.

"We're changing that. I'm fixing this," Tony said studying the feed.

"Thank you Tony," Steve said quietly.

Tony smiled kissing him on the cheek, "Science Bros have got you doll. Now how about we go inside, do you want a cup of tea? Choco's not around for cuddles, so you've just got me."

Steve smiled taking the hand Tony helped out to him, "Sounds perfect."

Steve settled in on the couch as Tony made Steve tea. He grabbed a blanket and curling up with Steve, handing him the tea and, wrapping an arm around him, playing with Steve's hair, as Steve rested his head against Tony's chest.

"How long do you think they'll stay in town?" Steve asked after a bit.

"Probably till dinner. You were pretty scary."

"Was it too much?"

"No, the perfect return speech for Captain America. We just have to get you your shield back so you can stop running around with tables."

"It's your shield Tony, I was merely borrowing it."

"I want you to have it. I need you to have it, to keep you safe. I can't handle the stress of you running into battle without protection."

"Thank you Tony. I know I'll be fine, I've got you after all."

"I've got to give it a good polish first though, buffer out all of T'challa's scratch marks."

Steve smiled sipping at his tea and looking out the window at the garden, the waves crashing in the distance.

"I hope they do well in town. Wanda hasn't gotten out too much," he said after a bit.

"She's strong, plus everyone's got her back, they've got each others back. That's another plus of all this. Weirdest team bonding experience ever. But they're so close now."

Steve laughed, "True."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I think so. I think it's time to get back to helping people, I miss New York. I miss Friday. But I'm going to miss this."

"We'll come back. We'll go other places, escape maybe once a year with a note. Eloped xoxo Steve and Tony" Tony said with a grin.

"They're going to get sick of that."

"I won't."

Steve looked at him curiously.

"I will always be excited to run away with you."

Steve smiled, "Okay, once a year, randomly, when things are quiet let's do it."

"We're going to be busy," Tony said thoughtfully, "Family nights, bbq's, date nights, charity work, and running away."

"Don't forget you promised a trip to Disney."

"You sound excited."

"I haven't been."

"It going higher on the list then."

"This is getting to be a long list."

"It's huge. But I don't mind, it's a list of things to do with you."

"You know this will mean less all-nighters in the lab right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to leave me all alone in our bed are you?" Steve asked innocently, but there was something in his tone and eyes that showed it was far from it. "I don't think I can sleep without you anymore."

"Why Steve Rogers are you trying to seduce me now?" Tony asked, hand to his own chest in mock surprise.

"Maybe." Steve said with a grin, kissing him, setting the cup of tea down, not noticing Aine taking the cat bed full of kittens out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was sitting outside reading when everyone got back. Wanda and Vision decided to walk through the garden looking at flowers, smelling them while Sam and Natasha stayed on the beach surfing and swimming in the ocean. Tony was inside making dinner when Rhodey came up to the bar.

"We good?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, mixing a drink and setting it down before one of the stools.

Rhodey sat down at the bar, scooping up the drink. "Are you really going to work on Barnes?"

"How'd you find that out?"

Rhodey sipped at his drink and motioned towards the laptop still sitting on the counter, "Friday's installed and informed us."

Tony frowned looking at the computer uneasily, "Is that all she informed you on?"

"Is there more?"

"No," Tony said eyeing the computer curiously. "Nothing else you need to know if that's all she told you."

"Well are you helping with Barnes?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Someone's got to walk Steve down the aisle."

Rhodey coughed on his drink looking up to see if Tony was joking. He wasn't.

"That's your reasoning?" Rhodey asked.

Tony grinned. "Viz isn't the only one with plans."

Rhodey shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Tony asked.

"What that every time there was a "If you could invite anyone dead or alive to a dinner who would it be and why" It was always Steve Rogers? That you have a collection of memorabilia? Or that it was like Christmas when they found him and that you didn't know how to behave around him, childhood hero, huge crush suddenly living and breathing in the same space as you? Or that in that nightmare of yours Steve is never just a friend, he's always been your husband? Or the fact you have a huge file of designs and ideas for updating and bettering his costume and shield and it's three times the size of anyone else's even your own. Or the fact that underneath all the other code names and files, nicknames for him on file from Capsicle to boy scout his hidden name for the files is beloved? That during meetings you stare at him? Why would I tell anyone that?" Rhodey asked a teasing smile on his lips.

"Because best friends know how to keep their mouths shut," Tony said as he cooked the fish.

"I'm still surprised you volunteered for waking up Barnes."

"I know what it's like to be scared, to have things happen that are your fault but not your intention, I have blood on my own hands. He's Steve's family whether I want it or not so I'm choosing to embrace our raccoon friend, because I've made a big decision. This family will not fall apart, it will not split or choose sides unless it's for a game or for my wedding. Which means the sooner I fix him up the sooner Brucey comes home and maybe if we're all in peace our friendly lightning god will finally grace us with his presence. Oh but don't worry I accept it, I understand him, but I'm not over it. I've already begun compiling a list of things to initiate him into the modern age. Like maybe sending him out black Friday shopping, or sending him to a dealership to buy a car, or out and about during rush hour and give him directions with the most congestion."

"And right when I was going to praise you for growing up. I thought Steve was doing you well."

Tony just laughed as he added seasoning and spices to the fish he was cooking.

"Oh I'm serious, your alcohol levels are remarkably less since you started dating. You seem happier. You're out of your lab."

Tony smiled, "There's not enough scotch in the world to have gotten me through your schemes. So I gave up trying to drown you all out. But I am happy, so you might as well just carry around your barf bags because I'm not going to hide it."

Tony gave Rhodey a wink, filling the plates with freshly grilled fish and salads, "be a dear and take these out to the rest of the kiddies for dinner."

Rhodey sighed, sliding out of the stool and taking the fish out to one of the picnic benches. Tony watched for a bit before frowning.

"Friday?"

"Yes boss?" came from the laptop sitting on the counter.

"Do we need to talk?"

"Congratulations boss."

"That's not what I-"

"All forms of protection and such have been updated or ordered, boss." Friday cheerfully interrupted. "I made Scott toss out anything that may have expired."

"Friday you know you're grounded too right?"

"Yes boss. So no to the song? I have it queued if you'd like to hear it."

"It means stop meddling."

"Sorry boss, I can't help it. My coding states that Steve Rogers is precious. And that you are as well. You made part of my duty to care for the both of you. Well all of the Avengers. But I will try to be more tactful in the future. I also ordered apple pie bath bombs and took liberty to include some patriotic ones with stars in them. Shall I also make a combined file of Steve's diary videos and pictures with your own for Mr. Barnes when he wakes up?"

Tony sighed, "Go ahead."

"Boss?"

"Yes Friday?"

"Welcome Back sir."

Tony paused looking at the computer before smiling, "Thanks Friday, we'll be home soon."

"I look forward to it. I have missed you."

Tony picked up the computer and took it outside, setting it on the table and leaning down to kiss Steve before sitting beside him, watching as the Avengers chatted animatedly about their adventures in town as Choco chased Aine and the kittens through the garden.


	35. Home is By Your Side

Steve slotted the shield onto his back and boarded the plane, sitting down with Sam and Natasha ready to finally be home after such a long absence. They'd slowly been weeding out Hydra nests and doing recon. Steve was just ready to be back at NAF and to go for runs with Choco and to see everyone, especially Tony. The ride was quiet, Sam and Natasha were sleeping while Steve watched their progress with anticipation. Two weeks without hearing Tony's voice or seeing his face was making the ride home even longer, to the point Steve felt like a spring waiting for the door to open to bolt. Which he did, before the signs turned off, before he was given the all clear, before they even full reached the snow covered ground, Steve was up and out of the airplane running through NAF towards the labs.

"Captain Rogers," Friday said.

"Captain Rogers," she tried again.

"Not now Friday," Steve said, jumping over the banister and nearly crashing into Dun-CE who'd come out to see what the commotion was.

Steve looked around for Tony with a frown, checking under the desk, in the suits before bounding up the stairs towards their room, checking the meeting rooms and offices along the way.

"Captain," Friday tried again but he ignored her opening the door to their room to find the bed made and no-one there.

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked.

"May I speak now?" Friday asked, tone miffed.

Steve walked into the conference room and sat down, frowning, "Yes, sorry."

"Mr. Stark is missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Steve said stiffly.

"After you left with Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Wilson on your mission Mr. Stark said he had something to do and left and didn't tell me where he was going. I've been unable to reach him since then and he hasn't come back. Everyone has been looking for him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked.

"I tried, we were unable to get through to you due to your isolated location."

"Show me where you've looked," Steve said looking at the screen before him.

 

* * *

 

 

"What's this?"

"A gift, an olive branch if you will."

"Why?"

"According to security footage you like plums right? I thought it'd be a good welcoming present," Tony said, his big smile that he gave for the press and events on his face.

"Why am I awake? Where's Steve?" Bucky asked with a frown.

"After two weeks of non-stop work I managed to do some fun rewiring. No string of words will make you a puppet again. You should be thanking me rather than giving me the stink eye."

"Where's Steve?"

"Probably at home right now," Tony said sighing and setting the basket of plums onto the table when he realized Bucky wasn't going to take them. Bruce had tried to warn him but since when did Tony listen?

"How long have I been under?" Bucky asked.

"Maybe a year. I don't know I didn't really ask I just swooped in and did all the cool fixing stuff," Tony said shrugging and sitting down on the table. "You're going to want to take it slow by the way, no sudden movements or your legs are going to betray you and feel like you're bones are made of jello. Now let's do that test."

Tony flipped open a book on the desk, red and worn.

"Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace," He paused studying Bucky. "Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car." he held up his his armored hand up, blaster ready. "Okay Barnes jump out that window," Tony said motioning towards the lab windows.

Bucky didn't move. Long hair covering his face as he looked at the ground.

"Well I think if you're not obeying me then we're all done here," Tony said shutting the book, tossing it in the air and blasting through it, watching as ashy bits of paper rained down on them.

"Thank you," Bucky said softly.

"In exchange you need to play nicely with everyone. You can't go about making any of them cry, got it?" Tony said pushing himself up as the doors burst open and T'challa came in.

"Mr. Stark."

"Uh-oh. What did I do now?" Tony asked.

"Did you tell your people that you were here?"

"Yes, I left them a nice note."

"Your Steve Rogers and the rest of your Avengers are saying that you've been missing. I'd rather not have to field panicked phone calls from the Captain. I think it's time you left. Now. I've already packed up all of Dr. Banner's things and the few things that belong to Mr. Barnes. You need to have a long conversation with your partner."

"I left a note," Tony sighed gathering up his things in a hurry, scooping up papers and his bag. "How'd they miss my note? Let's go Barnes," Tony said heading to the door and pausing to wait for Bucky who stood but seemed to be struggling to move. Tony sighed, walked back and slipped his arm under Bucky's to help him out pausing as he passed T'challa. "Later your cat-iness, come visit us sometime," He said bowing slightly.

"Thank you for everything your highness," Bucky said softly as they walked out.

On the flight home Bucky sat by himself looking out the window and Tony paced.

"Are you trying to irritate everyone or walk a hole in the floor?" Bruce asked.

"I told Friday I'd be right back. No one should have been worried."

"Did you tell Friday where you were going or how long you'd be gone?"

"I said I'd be right back and uh-no."

"You weren't right back."

"True but-"

"You've been in Wakanda two weeks without contacting anyone."

Tony sighed, digging out a laptop from one of his bags and setting it with headphones before Bucky.

"Go ahead and catch up." Tony said before breaking out some snacks and sitting with Bruce.

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone other than Friday," Bruce said with a frown.

"I left a giant note. How'd they miss it?"

"Steve's got to be worried sick."

"I know. I know, that's why we've got to hurry home. I can't be in too much trouble can I? I mean I'm bringing home Barnes."

"He's still going to be pissed," Bruce said taking the juice box Tony offered him, sipping at it. "Plus if no one else got your message that means Steve came home to either an empty or panicking facility. They're going to be freaking out."

"I don't get how they could have missed it."

"I'm happy I'm not in your shoes," Bruce said before turning to study Bucky.

Bucky had the headphones on and was watching pictures and short videos on the screen.

"What are you showing him?" Bruce asked.

"All the cool stuff we've been up to. You can watch too if you want, but a lot of it are like letters for Bucky from Steve. But there's some world news and info about NAF and Steve and I being disgustingly cute. Pictures from family nights, which by the way are mandatory and you have to attend. Wanda will be super upset if you don't go."

"Family nights?"

"Yes, we've really got to hook up a better way to communicate with people who are having sleepovers in Wakanda. I mean I knew you were there but every time I called or video conferences in and asked for "Bruce Banner" or "Doctor Banner" or "the Hulk" or tried even describing you they would always just shake their head and say no one by that description was in the premises."

"It's a very good safe space," Bruce said.

"Yeah but surely some of us get clearance around that right? I mean even Steve couldn't get through."

"We're you in the room with him?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's a security thing I'm sure. I mean if someone was putting you up to it and they revealed they were housing the winter soldier or the Hulk I'm sure they could have gotten in trouble with other countries. While they know Steve and Steve knew I was there with Barnes there's no way to know for sure if say our friends in the military weren't sitting on the other side of the screen or maybe monitoring your calls."

Tony pouted, "But I do a bug sweep 3 times a day. We're all clean."

"Don't think it matters. T'challa's priority is to keep his people safe, so if any of us are there unofficially as guests then we're ghosts. Speaking of which maybe you should contact Friday now and let them know you didn't fall down some hole and get stuck for two weeks. Or get kidnapped."

Tony sighed fishing out his phone and trying to get through to NAF before throwing his phone onto another chair and sinking deeper into his own. "No service."

Bruce laughed, "King of technology and even you can't call home sometimes."

"Shut up," Tony said kicking Bruce's chair. "I've got enough to worry about when we land."

"It will be fun to watch," Bruce said with a smile turning to glance over at Bucky who was carefully taking off his head phones, the screen before him paused. He turned towards them slowly.

"What have you been doing to Steve?" Bucky asked.

"I wouldn't use "to" I'd use with. What have you been doing with Steve is a much better question," Tony said opening a cabinet and pouring himself a drink. "Champagne?" he offered Bucky who shook his head, face still cold, waiting.

"Bruce? No? okay just me then. Let's see. We sneak out to coffee shops in the evening and try whatever the new fad is. He makes me healthy smoothies every morning after going for a run with Choco. Sometimes he visits me at Stark Industries for lunch, but usually after work I go find him. He's been volunteering as a troop leader for the girl scouts lately and sometimes the boy scouts. Sometimes I find him knitting with the elderly at one of the nursing homes listening to their stories, sometimes he's teaching self defense classes in the park, sometimes he's at the fire department helping out, or the coat guard. Sometimes he finds unused plots of land and turns them into city gardens. Sometimes he's on missions. But after I find him we go home, have dinner with everyone else, sometimes our youthful spider friend stops by, usually it's to raid our fridge when he's in the neighborhood, sometimes it's to stop by the hospital facility and get stitched up for free, sometimes it's to just play with the cats or Choco. Choco's our dog by the way, I think you saw some videos of her. You should have anyway. Sometimes we go to parties, sometimes we stay in, sometimes we go dancing. It all depends," Tony said with a shrug.

"That's not what I-"

"I know that's not what you meant. But I'm not going to go into details of my intimate life with him with the guy who murdered my parents. We're not going to get off to any good footing that way. Plus I'm trying to be classy with him. Respectful," Tony said finishing off his champagne and pouring himself another with a frown.

Bucky twisted the cord of his headphones between his fingers, before picking them up and putting them back on, carefully adjusting them and turning the video back on.

"You know-" Bruce began stopping as Tony held up his hand and shook his head.

Tony stuck his own headphones in his ears lifting his champagne in cheers to Bruce who sighed and pulled out a book.

As they neared NAF Tony contacted Friday and looked out the window with a frown. Everything was covered in snow.

"Dammit, I wrote on the lawn. It's completely covered."

Bruce closed his book, using his finger as a bookmark and leaned to look out the window.

"You do realize that they could have come in from the other way, this is the front. They may not have flown in this way."

"At least four of them can fly how could they have all missed it?" Tony asked.

"Maybe it snowed as soon as you left. What did it say?"

"BRB-Tony."

"Why BRB? You didn't come right back. It was two weeks," Bruce said. "It's misleading."

"I thought I'd fix up our trash demon a little faster."

"You over estimated your own brilliance."

"Oh jeez, the welcome party looks pissed," Tony said pulling away from the window as if burned as the plane landed. Tony patted Bruce's leg, "Wish me luck," he said shrugging on his jacket and scarf before heading to the stairs.

"Good luck. I'm going to wait aboard and watch from here," Bruce said with a smile.

Tony sighed heading down the stairs, arms out and grinning, "Hey guys! Miss me?"

"Anthony Edward Stark," Steve said tone cold and flat. He was wearing a sweater and jeans, his arms folded across his chest as he stood in the snow.

"Oh god," Tony said hurrying down the steps towards Steve, snow crunching beneath his dress shoes, as the others backed away, reassured by a quick glance he was okay to leave all the chewing out to Steve.

"Hi darling," Tony tried, taking off his sunglasses and trying his best smile. Steve didn't seem amused, his arms were crossed.

"Friday just told us you left a note."

"I did, we're -uh standing on it."

"It snowed. Where have you been? Two weeks without checking in with at least Friday is too much. Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey have been scouring the world for you. Not to mention Pepper's been freaking out. You can't just disappear," Steve said.

Tony managed to unfold one of Steve's arms and take his hand. "I'm sorry I thought I had left a better note. I thought it was right where you'd see it when you came in so you wouldn't worry. Thought Viz and Rhodey and Wanda would fly past it at least once."

"We all come in the other way," Steve said flatly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Tony said wrapping his arms around him. "I thought I wouldn't be gone long. I didn't realize it was going to take so long. I'm sorry you didn't get my note. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm okay."

"I missed you," Steve said quietly in Tony's ear, holding him close, breathing in the scent of champagne, sweat, and disinfectant. "You said you'd be here when I got back."

"I know, I know," Tony said holding onto him a moment longer before pulling away. "But I have a great reason. Hopefully you'll forgive me. I brought you a present," Tony said with a grin turning towards the plane but Bucky had already disembarked and was standing awkwardly with his bag at his feet with Bruce, one of Bruce's jackets over his shoulders.

Tony smiled at the small gasp from Steve as Steve rushed towards the two, hugging Bruce and standing before Bucky smiling. Bucky wasn't smiling, he was glaring at Steve. He moved fast, grabbing Steve's ear and yanking him down.

"What is wrong with you? What on Earth were you thinking?"

"About what?" Steve asked wincing and trying to free himself but unable.

"I spent the entire flight here catching up on your escapades. What kind of level of stupidity are you at to run into a battle where you're outnumbered, have no backup, and no protection or weapons, let alone what seemed like a plan? You promised you'd stop doing stupid stuff because I wouldn't be around to bail you out. Does your word mean nothing or are you just a fool?"

Bruce glanced wide eyed past the two super soldiers at Tony who was grinning, doing his hardest not to laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony whistled as he ran up the steps towards the living space. He was holding a small bouquet of blue flowers as he rushed around in search of Steve, checking in the gym and kitchen only to find him in the library, nose in the last of the Harry Potter books, completely lost. Tony grinned, dancing quietly across the floor before holding the flowers out so that Steve would notice them.

"How's the wizarding world darling?"

Steve finished his paragraph, stuck in his bookmark and looked up at Tony, taking the flowers with a gentle smile, "Not so great it seems."

"Well then, how about I take your mind off of it?" Tony sat down on the table next to the book, taking Steve's hand in his own.

"What are these?" Steve asked frowning at the lack of scent.

"They only have fragrance at night, they're forget-me-nots."

Steve smiled softly kissing Tony, "Is today important, have I forgotten something?"

"A little flower shop opened up near the offices and honestly I can't help myself. As long as that little shop is there I'm probably going to go in and buy flowers every time I pass. Something for you. Maybe tomorrow I'll get something red or white," Tony said thoughtfully.  
"I'm going to bug the people who work there to get me fluent in the language of flowers."

"How fluent do you want to be?" Steve asked.

"Enough that they laugh and get embarrassed when they make bouquets for me and that you turn bright red when I tell you what they means."

"So you want to use flowers to be dirty?" Steve asked amused, leaning closer to Tony, lacing their fingers.

"Fun and beautiful," Tony said with a wink. "Plus maybe they'll teach me the best way to say bad things and I can send terrible meaning things that look beautiful to people who are mean."

"I hope no one is allergic to pollen."

There was a cough and Tony looked to see among the stacks Bucky, staring at Tony darkly.

"What's with the creepy bodyguard?" Tony whispered.

"He's been catching up on his books," Steve said smiling.

"He looks a bit...murderous."

Steve twisted to look back at Bucky who glanced away pulling Howl's Moving Castle from the shelves and walking off further into the library.

Tony sighed. "I'm going to have to talk to him aren't I?"

"We can talk to him," Steve said giving Tony's hand a squeeze. "I don't want the two of you fighting."

"Fighting? Me fight him? Why would I ever do that? What reason has he ever given me to fight him?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Should I get Vision? He could do some mediating," Steve asked.

"No, fine. Let's try your way. Though you know I don't think cornering him is a good idea."

"There's another door over by where he is, if he doesn't want to talk to us he can slip out that door," Steve said getting up, placing the flowers in an empty vase, filling it with water and setting it next to his book. He returned to the kitchenette making a mug of hot chocolate before walking down the hall towards where Bucky had disappeared.

Tony sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets and following.

Bucky was curled up on a couch near the fire place reading, using his legs to prop up the book. Aine was resting against his feet, her tail flicking every once in awhile. He glance up as Steve walked past towards the small kitchen and made some hot chocolate. In the weeks Bucky had been at NAF he had cleaned up a bit. He was wearing his hair back in a small pony tail that Steve always wondered how he managed with one arm. He was wearing a sweater, an ugly sweater that Tony had stuck in Bucky's room of grumpy cat as a joke but he wore it often. Steve had talked to him about it during a breakfast after Tony had left and Bucky had just looked down at it, at the grumpy faced cat and said, "I like it" with a hint of a smile. Steve had reported that back to Tony who had ordered a ton of dorky sweaters, the second most worn one was a zombie one covered with guns and brains and zombies.

"Hey Buck," Steve said sitting down across from Bucky holding out a mug of hot chocolate.

Bucky closed his book, carefully putting in a receipt as a bookmark. He studied Steve for a moment, glanced up at Tony then sighed and took the hot chocolate from Steve.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on?"

"You're constantly creeping around, I get if you're not comfortable around here yet but I don't want to have to get more cat bells," Tony said with a frown.

"Habit," Bucky said.

"That's not all though is it?" Steve asked.

"You're doing the creepy parental chaperone thing," Tony said, arms crossed. "You've been stalking us."

"He has?" Steve asked looking back at Tony curiously.

"Yes. Remember when you won that bike race against me and Sam on, the won with the kittens in the baskets?"

"Yeah."

"He was sitting in one of the trees."

"Well maybe he was there earlier looking at birds or keeping look out," Steve said thoughtfully.

"He also watched us dance a couple nights ago in my lab, you know when I wanted to show you how I improved my suits?"

Steve frowned. "The entire time?"

"Yes, the entire time."

Steve turned to Bucky, concerned. "Buck?"

Bucky frowned, sipping at his drink.

"Bucky why are you following us?"

"Stalking," Tony corrected.

"I don't trust him." Bucky said quietly.

"Don't trust him? What do you mean?"

Bucky sighed setting down his mug and turned to Steve. "I don't trust that all of a sudden he loves you, all of a sudden you're all cutesy and not fighting each other to the death. I don't trust this," he said motioning between them. "I don't trust him with you. What if he breaks your heart? He's a playboy. I've been reading about it. You're parents asked me to protect you and they wouldn't be particularly happy with me if I let you get together with some snake oil salesmen full of promises. You betrayed him. You conspired with the enemy and what he forgives you and not only forgives you but loves you? Bull. I'm worried you're being played. You might be taken advantage of," Bucky said sitting up.

Aine glanced up before getting up and curling up in his lap.

"Oh, well-" Steve began with a frown.

"Oh you think all this is what a facade? I'm luring Steve into some trap to make him and you pay for holding out on me and you killing my parents?" Tony asked.

Bucky nodded.

"Oh really, well then this is easier dealt with then I thought. Steve love, please put the flowers in our room. Bucky and I are going for a walk."

"I-I don't think-"

Tony smiled gently at Steve, reaching out and pulling him close giving him a gentle kiss. "Trust me beloved."

"Don't hurt each other," Steve warned, getting up and walking off towards the other end of the library to get the flowers

Bucky followed Tony down the hall, clutching the book in his hands and seeming stiff, Aine following close at his heels.

"You know you tried to kill me several times right?" Tony asked.

"You ripped my arm off," Bucky said quietly.

"Yeah but it was just a metal one."

"I had feeling in it," Bucky said.

Tony frowned, "I wasn't aware."

"What's the point of this?" Bucky asked.

"Steve," Tony said, pausing in the hall to look out on the yard where Wanda was using her abilities to throw things at Natasha, Sam and Rhodey to dodge, a strange sparring practice. Vision was walking out with lemonades. They stopped sparring to join him.

"Why Steve? I thought you were dating the red head."

"Pepper," Tony said continuing on.

"Right, that's what all the papers said. That was your longest relationship. What makes you think if you can't make it work with her that you can make it work with Steve? And don't say it's because you love him, because you seemed pretty sure you loved her. What about the Tony Stark before me is different then the old playboy one?" Bucky asked.

Tony headed down the stairs, pushing open the door to his lab with a sigh, "Fair question. Sit please," he said motioning towards a stool.

Tony dug around in his tools as Bucky sat looking around, pulling out a scanner and walking back towards Bucky who ducked out of the way of the scanner pointed at him.

"I don't trust you," Bucky said.

"If you want another feeling arm I have to figure out which nerve endings still feel and which ones are dead. This will tell me without causing you pain."

"Why not just do it the painful way?"

"Bodily harm isn't something I want to cause you."

Bucky let out a dry laugh, "Really? Could have fooled me."

"Do you want an arm or not?"

Bucky stared at him before sitting up, setting his book on the table and taking off the sweater so Tony could have a better look at his shoulder.

Tony pulled his chair closer and set about scanning and working on his computer.

"Pepper was a civilian. She understood me, didn't take my shit, and she got hurt by being near me. I was trying to use the love she had for me to fill the emptiness I felt. I tried to use her to make myself feel whole. And it blew up rather spectacularly. We're still friends. But we haven't been together for quite awhile. Steve, he was my hero as a kid. I mean my dad practically shoved this "Steve Rogers the saint" down my throat growing up but when he wasn't I still loved reading about his heroics and well yours too. As a teen and young adult I hated it. I hated living in his shadow with my dad, but deep down I knew that had nothing to do with Steve. And when they found him it was amazing. I was so nervous I shoved my foot in my mouth right off the bat and it didn't start our relationship off well, but I still thought we were close. Until he kept this stuff from me," Tony motioned towards Bucky.

"This stuff is me I suppose?"

"I could have helped him look for you."

"What does this have to do with why your playing house with him?"

"We're not playing house. Steve, he believes that there's good in people. Even when they don't believe it. He sees what sometimes we can't see in ourselves. But I've found it. I've found who I am. I found my whole person without a missing half and I stitched myself back together again, for the most part and I can love, not just with half of myself but with all of my being. I can love Steve and I can love this rag tag gang of misfits who call this place home. I found the good he saw in me. The humanity I suppose. He's strong, he's kind, he's so strange, he's smart and beautiful. He's multifaceted and I just love listening to him talk, or sitting with him on the roof in silence, I like fighting by his side. He makes meetings and charity better. He makes running errands fun. He's my favorite person and I want to spend forever with him."

Bucky looked around the room, studying Dun-CE, Aine jumping up on his lap. Bucky petted her absently.

"You're not lying," Bucky said quietly.

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to. I mean if you want to see how embarrassingly bad it is you can look at my wedding planner."

Bucky spun looking at Tony in surprise. "What?"

Tony got up, walked to the back of the lab and pushed some books aside, the book case slid open, he walked through then came back holding a book and set it before Bucky before grabbing some tools and getting to work.

Bucky lifted his hand to flip the book open. Pages of table cloth spreads and napkins, business cards of caterers and florists, pictures and contact information of venues. Guest information, photographers, proposal plans and ideas, some of which had been scratched out as cheesy or dumb and pages and pages of themes. There was even a tab that said "Elope". Bucky frowned flipping to it and saw a list of nice places that did quick weddings and certification. Bucky poured through it, looking at patterns and different plans for small to big weddings, coastal weddings, destination weddings,weddings for every season planned out, even a wedding that included hot air balloons.

"This is a lot Stark," Bucky said.

"I know."

Bucky spotted his own name several times, usually somewhere in the wedding party. A specific tailor and special polishing for his arm were included in the plans.

"You wanted me to be a part of it?"

"You're Steve's family," Tony said with a shrug, shutting his welding mask and getting to work.

Bucky turned to study him, the son of Howard Stark, play boy, engineer, genius, alcoholic who loved Steve. He nearly laughed at the realization. The tiny Steve Rogers who was stuck inside most of his childhood, skinny Steve who always took on bullies despite getting pummeled. The Steve Rogers he feared would be dead when he returned from war only to get big and strong from some magical serum, a tall handsome American Sweetheart. The guy who couldn't get a date to save his life, who lost Peggy, now had some rich guy, a prince of his own technological empire vying for his hand. His little Steve Rogers grew up and was Cinderella. The amount of planning in the book in his hands wasn't some joke. It was worn, it had too much detail too much time poured into it, specifically with Steve in mind. Tony, the Tony from the videos he'd watched, clearly loved Steve.

"When will you ask Steve?" Bucky asked.

Tony flipped up the mask looking at Bucky with surprise because there was a smile on his face.

"Well I didn't want to start anything until you were here. So soon I guess."

"Were you going to ask me for his hand?" Bucky asked, amused.

"I was planning to visit his parents graves after I proposed, maybe my parents too. Do you approve?"

"Here's the deal Stark," Bucky said leaning towards him. "Steve likes you. He's opened up more, he's smiling. But if you hurt him you'll wish you never came to fix me. Got it Charming?" Bucky said tone low and dangerous.

Tony smiled at Bucky, "Got it. Now let me make a mold so this fits properly."

Steve was sitting in the kitchen with Sam when Bucky came in, flexing his new arm.

"Did Tony make you a new arm?" Steve asked reaching out to touch the arm.

"He did. Quickly too," Bucky said in a tone of awe.

"With how many arms he has to replace on his own suit I'm not surprised," Sam said with a laugh, leaning back in his chair and plucking a magnet off the fridge and hovering it over the arm, smiling at the thwack as it left his fingers and stuck to Bucky's shoulder.

"Could you not?" Bucky asked with a frown, prying the magnet off and studying it, it was the hilt of a miniature sword.

"We should start a magnet collect," Sam said with a grin.

"We should make sure it won't affect anything first," Steve said thoughtfully, "Should probably check with Tony that it's okay."

"Not you too," Bucky frowned.

"Think of it as making you more friendly appearing. You have the worst press out of any of us at the moment, but if kids see you have a dinosaur magnet stuck to your arm then maybe they'd be less likely to cry when they see you," Steve said.

Bucky sighed, stealing Steve's coffee. "Fine, for the kids. So no inappropriate magnets."

Sam grinned at Steve, "You know I bet we could get Tony to make a jumbo magnet too, one in case he disappears and he'll just come flying back."

"I doubt we'd need something like that," Steve said thoughtfully.

"Well maybe we should mention it just in case."

"We don't need that," Bucky said rubbing where the arm met his shoulder.

Steve smiled at Bucky, "How is it?"

"It's good," Bucky said picking an apple out of the fruit bowl with his metal arm, "I just need to do some training with it."

"There's plenty of equipment in the gym to use," Steve said.

"Thanks. I'll check it out," Bucky spun the apple on the counter before him, watching it wobble, "Do you love Tony?" he asked glancing up at Steve.

Steve smiled taking back his cup of coffee, "I do."

"Cinderella," Bucky said with a grin.

"Huh?" Steve asked frowning.

"Little poor boy with newspaper on his shoes from Brooklyn meets his fairy godmother, gets a make over, and falls in love with a rich heir to an empire. You're Cinderella. Only you never changed back into that boy and your missing the evil step family," Bucky said with a teasing grin.

"So does this make Howard Stark a fairy godmother?" Sam asked laughed.

"I guess so, him and Ms. Carter."

"There was no disappearing and being hunted down by my shoes."

"I'm sure we could get you some glass slippers."

"Or better yet ice slippers, you did spend time a lot of time on ice."

"Sam," Bucky said turning to him, "Do you approve of Steve dating an older man?"

"I'm practically ninety," Steve protested.

"Ninety-eight but actually you're thirty one. Stark is forty-six."

Sam's eyes went wide, "He is. Steve you're not being taken advantage are you?" he asked.

Steve sighed rubbing his hand over his face, "This is what I'm going to have to live with isn't it?"

"With what? You picked the older genius," Bucky said innocently.

"No, you two. One was bad enough, but now I've got both of you to drive me nuts."

Bucky looked at Sam and grinned, "You're stuck with us."

"Besides, you love us," Sam said grinning as well.

Steve sighed getting up, taking his coffee with him. "I do. But I'm going to go be with Tony because he's not going to tease me about our relationship or about fairy tales and confusing age differences."

"Do you need protection honey?" Bucky called.

"Oh my god," Steve groaned as Sam and Bucky burst into laughter, that echoed around him as he rushed down to the lab.

"I saw what you did," Steve said taking a seat on the stool Bucky had been in earlier.

Tony was lying on his back on a creeper under a car, only legs sticking out, Dun-CE assisting.

"Mmm and what was that?" Tony asked.

"I saw Bucky's arm." Steve said sipping at his coffee.

"Ah that."

"That was very nice of you."

"Well I destroyed his last one. And you can paint something on it for him. Something less Hydra-y."

"Sam's pretty interested in covering it in magnets."

"That's a fun idea," Tony said sliding out from under the car and wiping grease from his hands. "Did they gang up on you doll?"

"What?"

"Bucky just got his arm back, he left here in high spirits. Sam was there. But you are here. Not that I don't love your company, but your friend has been absent from your life for a long time. I figured you'd be MIA for awhile doing bonding stuff."

Steve laughed, "Yes, you've got me. I'm hiding. I can handle one teasing me but two is a bit much."

"You'll have to get use to it eventually. Everyone is living here after all. Maybe if you all go running it would help," Tony said getting up and opening up a drawer and putting away some of the tools. "Though your always welcome to run away and hide in my arms."

Steve smiled, "Thanks, but you're right. I'll get Choco and make them all go for a run with me."

Tony watched him go as Dun-CE came over and beeped.

"You okay boss?" Friday asked.

Tony sighed looking in the drawer at the small box, "Just not the right moment yet. I'm okay. Come on let's get this old car running again," he said before picking out the box and sticking it in his jacket pocket.

Months passed. Tony tried very hard. He tried cliches like putting the ring in champagne at dinner but some jerk decided to steal some woman's purse outside of their restaurant and Steve bolted after him. He planned to propose on the pier during a fireworks show but a fire broke out in the fun house on the pier. He tried to propose while walking on the beach but someone was drowning. He tried to propose with a flash mob but there was a robber at the bank nearby. He tried to propose while they were at the park with Choco, sitting down to a picnic but Steve spotted some of his girl scouts and it got awkward and crowded. Tony tried at NAF to put together a huge romantic dinner with candles and a movie, just a quiet night for the two of them, but Peter showed up to spend the weekend with them and train. Tony wanted to at a charity party but one of the old men had a heart attack after his wife found out he was cheating with his caddie. He tried at a Stark Industries release party but Pepper crammed his entire time with meeting and greeting people and elbow rubbing. He tried at the planetarium but they found a lost child. He tried at a dance but he lost Steve halfway through the night to an elderly woman who use to go all the time with her husband but he'd recently passed away. He tried sticking the ring on Choco and get her to take it to Steve but Steve wasn't home. He tried with Aine but she just took it to Bucky which was highly embarrassing and required a long conversation to get him to shut up about it.

Tony was at his wits end, half tempted to just slip the ring on Steve's finger as he slept and hopefully he'd notice when they woke up and they could talk about it. But Tony felt that if he did that it wouldn't be satisfactory. He wouldn't see Steve's face when he first saw it. Which was kinda the whole point. Plus what if Steve didn't notice it? What if he went about his day and didn't notice it for weeks? At this point Tony wouldn't be surprised if that happened.

Everything else in his life was going well. Peter came over for dinner every once in awhile, he treated Steve and Tony to dinner at his favorite pizza place with his aunt. Vision was loving their family nights and was reigning champion at all sorts of Trivia games with Wanda as his teammate. Their board game collection had grown exponentially to the point there was a closet specifically just for games. Thor came by to visit a couple times, usually with worrisome news. Bruce was enjoying his lab space and his room, sometimes visiting Tony in his lab to chat. Rhodey had complete control over his prosthetic and could now use a suit again. Natasha was loving her ballet and self defense courses. Sam and Bucky were bonding over teasing Steve but Steve was leaving them in the dust when they went for runs. Fury popped up again, mentioned the similar concerns that Thor had. Something was coming. But all Tony wanted was a moment. The right moment to propose to Steve.

It was one thing after another and now, now it was monsters. Creatures that wanted to hollow out the Earth for it's core energy that had fallen from space in an meteor like egg that was in the midst of the New Mexico desert much to Tony's amusement. Well that's what Thor and Fury had gathered as they sent them off on their mission. Steve holding Tony's hand on the ship, rubbing his thumb over the back of Tony's hand, fingers interlaced. Tony's suit on except for the hand Steve held. Steve rubbing his other hand over the fixed up shield Tony had given back to him what felt like long ago.

The ship hovered over the nest, monsters crawling out and a scent of sulfur rising as the Avengers rushed out. Steve stopped at the edge turning to Tony.

"Ready to save the world?" Steve asked smiling at Tony.

"With you, always and forever," Tony said warmly.

"Tony will you marry me?" Steve said and Tony felt something being slipped onto his ring finger. He stared at it in surprise. It was so different from the ring in his own pocket, but it was perfect, it was Tony.

"Uh, Tony?" Steve asked, concern on his face, still holding Tony's hand in his own. "I-I mean it's not a diamond. But I read that those aren't quite the best. Something with the mob and blood diamonds. It's rubies and a melanite and some gems made in a lab. I thought you'd appreciate that. You kept mentioning eloping and as much as I think with you I wouldn't mind doing that, that I'd rather something a bit more traditional. With our friends and family. Because I want-I want to be with you for the rest of my life, to share life's ups and downs with you, if you are willing."

Tony looked at Steve stunned, his mouth was dry, his heart pounding hard his face burning and wet. He hadn't expected this.

"Dude, give the poor guy an answer," buzzed in Tony's ear.

"If you two don't hurry up and get off this ship and kill some monsters there won't be a wedding," Fury called from the front of the plane.

Steve pulled Tony into his arms as the tears ran down Tony's face. "Hey, hey talk to me," Steve said concern in his voice.

Tony patted at his side but then remembered he was in his suit and there was no easy way to get to the ring in his pocket. So he just rested his head against Steve's chest.

"Yes. Of course. Where did you hide that, I don't remember your suit having pockets."

"A little pocket I put in my shield," Steve said smiling and kissing Tony, who wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.

"Hold on love. We want to get moving before Fury kills us," Tony said letting his suit cover his hand now that Steve wasn't holding it any longer, he jumped off the ship, flying them down. Steve grabbed his shield, kissing Tony again, "We'll talk more when this is over?"

"We've got a lot of planning to do. Plus I've got something for you," Tony said, letting his mask shut, warming up the blasters as Steve jumped down and using his shield landed on the head of one of the monsters.

"How many do we have Friday?"

"Twenty boss."

"Make that eighteen," Tony said watching as two exploded from his blasts.

"Boss?"

"Yes Friday."

"Congratulations boss."

"Thank you Friday."

"Shall I play you the playlist I have set up?"

"Later Friday."

"Then shall I start the wedding operation?"

"Yes Friday, please do. Unless Steve is planning to just have Fury marry us in the midst of this battle."

"I don't think that is his plan. Are you happy sir?"

"I am, Friday. I am very happy," Tony said smiling as he fought by Steve's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this adventure. All your comments and kudos have been great encouragement as I tried to challenge myself to write as often as possible. Thank you for reading.


End file.
